A World Without You
by KairiLuv
Summary: Kairi starts her own journey and looks to find her missing best friends. Stumbling into more trouble than she bargained for in the first place. ( SxK )
1. Flared Temper A journey begins

**A Fragmented Tale - **

**A World Without You.**

**A/N:** some pairings are in love triangles, I'm not telling you though you have to read and find out yourself. If you don't like the pairings then tough! MY fanfiction MY rules. This is my first fanfic so be kind.Shinra is in this and are thinking of joining with the villains. non-yaoi!!

I own no one. Only my ideas, no copying unless you say you got it from me. Maybe 1 or 2 oc's I'm not sure.

**Summary:** Set 1 year after Kingdom Hearts. Kairi is still on Destiny Islands waiting for Sora and Riku to return. Cid, Aerith, Cloud and Leon are in Traverse Town. Their home has been destroyed again. Yuffie has been missing **(kidnapped) **since Ansem was defeated and Cloud was reunited with the gang. **A/N:**these few ideas have been on my mind lately. Anyway, enjoy.

Ch.1: Flared temper! Journey Begins!

Kairi walked along the sandy shores of Destiny Islands alone; hands behind her back deep in thought.

_" Where could they be? It's been a year now, I hope they're ok... No Kairi of course they're ok, they can take care of themselves and they will be home soon safe and sound we'll be happy again just the three of us. What do my dreams mean? Do I know where the place is? Does it exsist? What's drawing me to it?" _Kairi thought to herself. Lately she had been having strange dreams of dark hooded strangers gathering and watching another cloaked figure. Though she could not see his face she knew that she knew him, he weilded two keyblades the one in his left hand: oblivion. and the one in his right: oathkeeper. This puzzled Kairi because those keyblades were Sora's yet the stranger was nothing like Sora, but he was in a way Kairi couldn't explain. Another figure with a blindfold Kairi thought he resembled Riku. Most things in her dream she couldn't understand like the strange location. Tall Buildings with bright signs on some of the rooftops, dark alleyways, rain, puddles, the gathering on the roof of the tallest building watching the young duel weilding keyblader fight heartless. Huge heartless without any help.

"Who are those people?" Kairi muttered to herself.

"What people?" Selphie broke her thoughts.

"Oh, uh- no one just no one." Kairi hesitantly replied.

"Sure I really believe that ... but fine! If you don't want to tell me, don't, I don't care." Selphie added.

"Ok I won't." Kairi as she returned her gaze to the pink and purple skies smudged with a few white clouds and a georgeous sunset.

" No I can't take it anymore, I really want to know tell me!" Selphie pleaded.

"No."

"Oh come on Kairi pleeaasse."

"NO!" Kairi turned back to Selphie. _"she'll think I'm weird I know it, it's not just a dream it's a sign. I don't want her to be mixed up with heartless troubles." _She reassured herself.

"Hey what the racket for ya? Selph you whining to Kairi ya? Why?" Wakka asked while bouncing his blitzball. Tidus ran up behind him smirking. "It's her fault, she's being stubborn today!" Selphie moaned. "Actually Selph she can be stubborn most of the time." Tidus corrected. "What Kairi's fault?" Wakka asked. "She won't tell me what she was talking about." Selphie whined and sat in the sand sulking. "That's it go off in a strop just because I won't tell you something." Kairi muttered. It's not like Kairi didn't like Selphie, just her childish tantrums. "What did you just say!" Selphie stood and tried to be intimadating. "Don't worry yourself." Kairi stated calmly before sitting down in the warm sunset. "You can't tell me what to do." Selphie shouted. "Selph man cool it she didn't mean it." Wakka stepped in. "Shut up Wakka you can stay out of this. I know why she's acting like this, it's because of Sora and Riku..." Kairi's temper started to rise as she clenched her fists tightly. Tidus had seen this happen before when he mentioned Sora or Riku he couldn't play blitzball for 2 weeks. "Selphie shut up you don't know what your talking about!" Tidus butted in. "No I know perfectly well what this is about. She knows Sora and Riku abandoned her, so she's taking it out on me. She knows she has no real friends, neither do Sora or Riku. And they call themselves heroes.." Before Selphie could say anymore Kairi had lost it. She rose to her feet and struck Selphie with a large force made by a motion with her wrist that sent her flying across the beach. "SELPHIE JUST SHUT UP! You can say whatever you like about me but leave Riku and Sora out of it. They are ten times the heroes you'll ever be and as for friends take a look _around _the mirror for once, nobody can stand the sight of you let alone be your friend. Your too bossy, vain and think you know everything I know I'm not perfect but before you pry into anyone elses' lives look at your own!" Kairi shouted. Red lightning swirved around her hands which showed her anger. Wakka was shocked but Tidus wasn't; Kairi had done that to him before. It hurt too.

"I tried to warn you Selphie but no. Carry on and get yourself struck by magic, well done." Tidus shouted towards Selphie sarcastically clapping his hands. "Wow man I knew about the princess of heart thing and you is the strongest ya? But I never knew you had such strong magic ya? You knew Kairi ya?" Wakka sat down next to Kairi shortly joined by Tidus and a trembling Selphie. "Yeah I think I am the strongest of the 7, as for the magic part I never knew I could use it let alone it being this strong." Kairi spoke no louder than a whisper. "I need to be alone for a while, sort things out ya know? You get inside it's getting late." "Kairi? I'm sorry I won't ever say anything like that again." Selphie whispered. "Im sorry too, I should have controlled my magic, lets not talk about this for now." Kairi answered. "Okay goodnight."

Kairi waited for Selphie, Wakka and Tidus to be out of her sight then she slowly made her way towards the Secret Place. She looked at the small drawings covering the walls and smiled at her childhood memories. But one drawing caught her attention. It was the drawing of Sora and Kairi sharing a paopu fruit this brought a tear to her eye.

"One day Sora we'll share one if you still want to. I miss you so much." Kairi teared. Kairi had been too occupied that she didn't notice a shadowed person behind her. "There. There. You really do miss the keyblade master don't you?" Kairi whirled around.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" Kairi wiped her tears away and noticed the voice of this stranger was young, maybe her age or older.

"I'm no one special but I'm not an enemy of Sora's."

"You know him?"

"Yes I have seen him in action. Very skilled, the heartless don't stand a chance."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. What do you miss about Sora?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Hmmm.. It's okay if you don't trust me I understand."

"Well alright then I miss, Everything! His smile, laughter, actions... voice." said Kairi fiddling with her necklace.

"What about Riku?"

"You know him too?" Kairi looked up questionaly.

"I have heard of him and seen him once or twice yes."

"Well I guess I miss everything about Riku too but mostly his special smile, the one he keeps just for me."

"Hhmmm......You have been having strange dreams lately, ever since you lost the guidance of Sora's voice? Am I right?"

"How do you know about my dreams?"

"I just know."

"How did you know about Sora's voice?"

"I just know." He seemed abit impatient by now. "Do you want to help Sora or not? I can help you find him."

"Yes...

His voice, has left me..

This time....I'll fight!"

"You sound very brave. Alot of determination and courage, just like Sora. But the keyblade master wouldn't want you to make an unwise decision."

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Your not very experienced."

"I can take care of myself, you see I have these..."

"Strange powers?"

"Yeah."

"But you cannot control them very well am I right?"

"Yeah. You sound familiar. Do I know you?" Kairi peered closer into the shadows making out a silohette.

"Maybe."

Kairi looked towards the small hole in the roof of the cave where light was beaming from. She slowly turns around and gives the person a questioning look."Come into the light."

"I haven't been in it for a while."

"Stop speaking in riddles and come into the light so I can see you!" Kairi clenched her fists at her sides.

"If you wish it." He mysterious figure stepped into a small spot of light and faced Kairi his hood covering his face and his long cloak just above his ankles."Anything else?" Kairi thought for awhile.

"A name perhaps?"

"I have no name."

"Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"I just do.

"How old are you, you don't seem old?"

"No I am not old."

"Why do you hide your face?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Stop changing the subject. And I'm curious."

"Now do you wish to help Sora or not, we haven't much time?" At this Kairi sighed in defeat and looked at her feet.

"Yes."

"How much do you wish to help him?" Kairi looked directly where this person's eyes would be.

"With all my heart."

"Good, now through this door," he points to the door next to him. "Are many other doors, they lead to..."

"Other worlds I guess?" Kairi guessed.

"Yes, You must choose 1 door and 1 door only, and..."

"It should lead me to Sora?" Kairi interrupted showing excitment in her voice and determination on her face.

"Yes. Let your heart be your guide as it shows you through the dark journey that awaits you. A few words of advice, it's not like before, the worlds are far more dark and the heartless more deadly. There is no light to protect you this time. You must look out for yourself do you understand?"

"Yeah. But **how** do I get through this door? There is no handle and it won't budge? Trust me I've tried."

"You must use your magic."

"My magic? What kind of magic? I don't know how to?!"

"You must choose." That was the last thing it said before disappearing.

"Thanks for the help," Kairi muttered sarcasticaly. _"Now what magic should I use?" _Kairi paused for a while staring at the door, _"Maybe it's a spell....I know! It's a long shot but my heart says it's right" _Kairi thought then hold her hands cupped together pointing at the door, shouted, "BLESSED LIGHT!"

and with that the door opened up to a dark (A/N: and i mean **DARK **) hallway.

Many doors of different sizes, shapes and colours were in two rows either side of Kairi.

"Which door is it? Oh come on heart guide me to Sora. Please?" Suddenly a golden glow appeared around Kairi's heart and shot a thin gold line towards a black door in the far corner.

"Is that where you are Sora? Typical it's always the dark places isn't it? Okay." Kairi pushed the door open and a strange light leaked out of it. As she stepped forward she felt herself falling. She was scared but she didn't scream. Much! The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was darkness and a familiar smile....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First chapter done and dusted. What do you think so far? Please R&R this is my first story. Be kind! No Flames pleeaase??? (get's on hands and knees and begs.) WARNING: major cliffy alerts in my fanfic. Think you can handle it? p.s I might use da word **soz** in my A/N:'s it means sorry for anyone who didn't know.


	2. I'm so sorry

Ch.2: I'm so sorry...

"Come on Leon, is that the best you can do?" Cloud asked as he sparred Leon. "You seem distracted again."

"It's Yuffie isn't it? Leon you have to stop beating yourself up on this. It wasn't your fault." Rinoa protested.

"Yes it was my fault. I promised to always be there if she was ever in trouble. So don't tell me to stop beating myself up Rinoa, you don't even know her. She couldn't of defended herself against whoever had taken her." Leon spat furiously. Ever since Rinoa returned to Traverse Town with Cid, Cloud, Aerith and himself, Leon just couldn't stop thinking of Yuffie. He thought finding Rinoa and being with her was the best thing, but after Yuffie had been kidnapped he couldn't stop searching for her.

"Shut the& up will ya! Ya gonna wake the entire town with ya &($&( racket. KEEP IT DOWN!!" Cid shouted from the far wall.

Leon glared at Cid who just lit his cigarrette and was about to put it in his mouth when ...

"Cid Highwind put out that cigarrette now!" Aerith came in with her staff in her hand and an angered expression. #_&$ she looks mad and she has a weapon, someone's not happy today, better not get her too angry! So hold my tongue." _Cid suggested to himself.

"You promised me to stop smoking. That stuff will kill you." she said concerned her features a little less angered.

"Aerith stop worrying it won't kill me. And what promise? I don't remember no &&$£(( promise?" Cid swore back irratated for not remembering something.

"Watch your language! And if you don't stop smoking for me, then stop for Yuffie." Aerith softly suggested.

"Why do you always use her against me? Why do I let the brat get to me??" Cid muttered as he put the cigarrette out.

"Aerith where have you been?" Cloud dropped his sword and embraced Aerith warmly. He then noticed a small blood stain on her red jacket's sleeve. Even though it was hard to make out. "Aerith are you okay? What happened? If anyone laid a finger on you I swear I'll..." Aerith interruped.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood. I just ran into some trouble on the way back is all and **I** took care of it, well them."

"Them what do you mean them?" Rinoa asked puzzled slowly getting up of the floor.

"Heartless. There are becoming more and more of them around here lately." Leon answered coldly before leaning up against the wall arms folded against his chest and eyes closed.

"And they're becoming more stronger; damn &#$&$ almost destroyed one of my gummi ships." Cid added.

"Maybe it means something?" Aerith whispered ignoring Cid's language.

"What do you mean Aerith?" Rinoa asked.

"Well maybe something's coming. Something dangerous I can sense it, maybe they can to?" Aerith gazed around the walls of the secret waterway as if looking for something. Everyone watched her curiously. All except Leon who was thinking of someone else.

"What could it be? Maybe it's getting stronger and the heartless don't like it?" Rinoa broke an awkward silence.

"Maybe it's the case of who it could be." Cloud said aloud. This statement caught Leon's full attention as he lookedperplexed at Cloud who had gone to retreive his sword off the floor. "What do you mean?" Leon coldly asked.

"I didn't want to worry anyone but," he pulled out a black feather from his jeans.

(A/N: cloud is wearing what he wears in FF7 at the moment.Ya know da navy/black coloured stuff. He only wears his armour for bigger battles. Aerith is wearing the same as she wears in kingdom hearts except there's a ring on her finger. YES Cloud proposed but their not married yet. Leon the usual leather set up. Cid the same as FF7 and Rinoa is wearing a white T-shirt and long, navy skirt to her knees. Soz I don't know much about Rinoa but this is not going to be a LeonxRinoa fanfic at least not yet.)"I found this near the hotel in the second district. It's Sephiroth's feather." Cloud continued.

"I thought you guys killed him?" Rinoa asked looking between Cid and then at a distant Leon.

"Why can't that overgrown vulture just &( off and leave us alone. Better yet stay &($) dead!" Cid continued

"Please may I have that Cloud?" Aerith politely asked.

"Sure, you don't need manners with me Aerith."

As soon as Aeriths hand held the feather a vision consumed her.......

_'Aerith was behind Cloud with his weapon drawn and pointing towards Sephiroth; Leon was next to him and Rinoa was behind him. Sephiroth just laughed and pointed toward the shadows behind him, muttering something behind his back before saying, "I'd like you to meet someone." Aerith searched the shadows frantically and found a pair of red eyes staring at her. Rinoa gasped, Cloud was shocked, Aerith was confused "No." she said as tears weld up in her eyes. _

_"It can't be ..." was the last thing she heard Leon say before regaining consceousness.' _

"No!" cried Aerith as she awoke in Clouds arms in tears.

"Aerith your okay I'm here." Cloud soothed.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa asked.

"What happened?" Leon kneeled next to Aerith.

"It was a-a vision. I haven't had one in a long time it must have shocked me. But I'm okay really." Aerith reassured.

"What did ya see kid?" Cid asked placing a toothpick in his mouth.

"I saw a dark stormy night, with Cloud protecting me from Sephiroth who was in front of us. Cid, you wasn't there but Rinoa was behind Leon, and Leon, you were next to Cloud." Aerith pointed to where they were."Leon, Cloud you both had your weapons drawn towards him but he laughed mummbled something in the shadows and said 'I'd like you to meet someone.' Next I saw a pair of red eyes staring at us from the shadows. I think only Rinoa wouldn't know who itis, but I can't place who it was."

"It's okay Aerith don't worry about it."

"Cloud's right it's getting late maybe we should head for the hotel." Rinoa agreed.

"We'd better hurry or we might run into some trouble if it gets too dark." Leon rushed.

"If any of those &$&£$$#touch any of my gummi ships there will be hell to pay."

"Cid what did I tell you about swearing?" Aerith reminded.

A few hours later Aerith, Cloud and Rinoa headed back to Leons room for a small meeting before going to bed.

_"Red eyes?" _Cloud thought, _"the only person I know with red eyes is...Vincent Valentine. But he's dead. I think? Or is he? No he's dead but how do I know that for sure, man I'm getting confused."_

_"I can tell everyone is worried about that stupid vision, I should never have told them what I saw. Now Cloud is going to be worried sick if I leave to go anywhere on my own. I shouldn't of asked for that crappy feather." _Aerith worried.

_"What are we going to do about these heartless things? Who has red eyes? Creepy. And who is this Yuffie? Everytime I go to ask Aerith always stops me saying 'don't pour salt on an open wound' this Yuffie seems to be getting to Leon so why won't nobody help him?" _Rinoa wondered.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"It's open." Leon called.

"Sorry to bother you Leon, it'll only be a small meeting." Cloud said as he entered the room followed by Aerith and Rinoa.

"It had better be quick." Leon muttered before sitting on his double bed. Aerith was the first to break the silence.

"Maybe we should be thinking about the heartless gaining strength. It's a start. _"I've gotta get off the subject of Sephiroth and quick." _Aerith thought.

"I think we should think about your vision Aerith, it could be a link to the heartless." Rinoa suggested.

_"Damn, well done Rinoa you blew my cover." _Aerith thought disappointed.

"Well I think we shouldn't let anyone go off on their own without being equipped with a weapon, that way we'll be prepared."

"I agree with Cloud, if we're prepared we'll be harder to surprise." Leon agreed. _"I knew this would happen, I hate Sephiroth, why did he leave a feather near us anyway?" _Cursed Aerith.  
_"Nice try Aerith but I'm not letting you out of my sight."_ Cloud mentally ordered.

"That's it then, make sure you always have a weapon with you. We'll inform Cid tomorrow." Aerith stated. "Now if you please excuse me it's late. Cloud are you coming?" Cloud immediately rushed to Aeriths side. "I take that as a yes.Well goodnight Rinoa, sweet dreams Leon." With that Cloud and Aerith went to their rented room; the red room.

"Yeah I'm tired too, goodnight Leon. Oh, and try to sleep tonight, with all the heartless around you will need your strength." Rinoa called behind her as she left for her room; the blue room.

"Sweet dreams? Thanks Aerith but I can't sleep I have too much on my mind." Leon said harshly before lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "It's all my fault Yuffie's gone," Leon whispered "I can't forget that day."

**(Flashback)**

_"Why do **you** get to go off military training?" Yuffie whined._

_"Because I'm older." Leon calmly said._

_"What the hell does that have to do with anything? I can fight just as well as you if I try. Besides you're not that much older than me!" Yuffie complained._

_"Fine because I said you can't come. There is that a good enough excuse for you?" Leon was getting used to this by now. "Besides you'll hurt yourself."_

_"Oh and I suppose you haven't?" Yuffie stated pointing to his bleeding arm._

_"It's just a scratch."_

_"No it's not. Let me clean that up for you, or it'll get infected."_

_"I can do it myself. I'm not a kid." Leon snapped._

_"Oh well I'm sorry for caring about your well being." Yuffie shouted. Aerith, Cloud and Tifa backed away._

_"Well maybe you should stop caring for me and look out for yourself. Takes a huge burden off my shoulders."_

_"So I'm a burden now am I? Well I thought that I was a friend. But you wouldn't know how to look out for someone else 'cos all you care about is yourself. Oh! and your precious 'Rinoa'. No matter how many times I try to help or suggest something you always push me away and treat me as dirt, well I'm sick of it!" Yuffie screamed while small tears streamed down her face as she neared the door she picked up a small shuriekin and threw it at Leon. Who had only just managed to dodge it. _

_"Our friendship is over Squall. I hate you!!" She screamed as she slamed the library door shut behind her causing some books to fall. Aerith rushed to catch them while Tifa ran after Yuffie and Cloud came to calm Leon down. _

_"It's Leon! Get it right you Brat!" Leon hollowered after Yuffie._

_The next thing heard is Yuffies scream._

_"Yuffie!" Aerith looks at Cloud in horror and drops the books, while Leon is the first to the door._

_They entered the Entrance hall seeing Tifa dead on the floor in pool of her own blood and a deep stab wound in her side._

_"No Tifa don't die on us. Not now, we've come so far." Aerith rushes to her side trying to heal her. "It's no use I can't bring the dead back to life. I'm not strong enough yet, I'm sorry Cloud."_

_Cloud just stood there looking at Tifa shocked, hurt and angered. "I'm sorry Tif. I'll avenge you I promise. Friends honour." He whispered._

_"Where's Yuffie?" Aerith exclaimed._

_"She's gone, someone has her." Leon said picking up Yuffie's silver headband with a heavy, guilty heart..._

**(End of Flashback)**

And since that day everyone has been searching for her. But without a good outcome. Leon constantly thinks he's the reason Yuffie has gone, Aerith and no one else ever speaks of Yuffie to Leon; unless you're willing to get your head ripped off your shoulders.

Leon reachs under his pillow and pulled out Yuffie's silver headband. The one she left behind. The only things left of Yuffie are a few pictures, such as with Cloud wrapping his arms around Aeriths waist both smiling and next to her is Leon giving Yuffie a piggy-back, and Yuffie is flashing her trademark grin and a wink at the camera.

Other photos are at parties or at Hollow Bastion but Leons personal favourite is the photo of him and Yuffie in Traverse Town holding hands outside the cafe. Both smiling, this is when they first met Sora.The happier times where they would both gaze under the starsAfter that came the break-ups and daily arguements. Everyone misses her energetic mood and even her annoying attitude, especially Leon.

"No, I can't beat myself up again. I promise Yuffie I will find you. I'm so sorry.." A single warm tear cascaded down Leon's cheek before he drifted into a sleep.

A shadowed person was outside Leon's balcony window with a small smile on it's face watching and listening to him.

"Sweet dreams......." It murmmured before disappearing without a sound into the dark,icy night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes!! second chapter finished. I suck at writing stories! Who is the shadowed person? Third chappie might go back to Kairi. Where's Sora? What has happened to Riku? I dunno I haven't thought that far ahead. THANK YOU to the 2 reviewers who reviewed me. I'm not posting my 3rd chapter until I have at least5 reviews. I need to know whether you like it or not and how to improve.


	3. Sora?

A/N: Come on people I really need reviewers here. Fans please read and review so I know how I'm doing. The story gets better as it goes on I promise. Even thoughI wanted 5 reviews just **5 **no one else reviewed so my thank yous to those who have will be at the bottom.

Ch.3: Sora?

Kairi awoke in a dark, narrow alley soaking wet and freezing. _"Huh? Where am I?"_ Kairi wondered as a strong gust of wind hit her harshly before stopping. _"FREEZING!!"_ Was the only word that came to her mind. "Why didn't I wear something warmer, oh yeah I forgot I live on a tropical island." Kairi whispered rubbing her hands on her arms. Kairi stood up and looked down at what she was wearing; a white strappy t-shirt, a light blueplaited mini skirt and some trainers. "Well at least it.." Kairi was interrupted by the sound of thunder, streaks of deadly lightning and harmless rain. "can't get any worse. Yeah right. I hate that saying!" Kairi mummbled to herself.

She started shivering violently and knew she had to find shelter of some sort. She took a side glance at a few crates in the corner and noticed a black cloak on top of them. "About time Lady Luck was on my side." Kairi said smiling as she pulled the cloak around her and pulled the hood up. It was a little big but in these circumstances Kairi couldn't care less. "As long as I'm warmer and dry." She whispered to no one in particular.

She walked around the dingy alleys full of boxes, litter and a few rats until she came to a huge clearing. A sign held on top of a huge door read: Twilight Town. She walked along the broken cobbled paving until she was directly infront of the doors. Thunder rumbled loudly making her jump and rest her petite hands on the rough wood.

At the count of three Kairi pushed the heavy, oak doors open and walked inside the more cleaner town. But as soon as she looked up she thought she would faint.

"This place....is just...like... my dream?" Kairi gasped. "This town is in my dream. The tall buildings with neon signs on them, alleys, rainy weather conditions," Kairi stepped forward and right into some..."Puddles. The only thing missing is the cloaked guys. But how have I dreamt of a place I have never heard of?" Kairi asked herself gazing at the luminous signs of cafes, company names and a huge variaty of different shops.

Just then footsteps were heard far to Kairi's right. Kairi then started to panick, she looked for a place to hide. She looked to her left and a few metres away were some steps leading to the roof of a small cafe that was also linked to other rooftops by some rusty railings. _"They'll do."_ Kairi thought as she sprinted to the steps and climbed them to the roof where she hid. After a while the footsteps became louder.

"Please don't come up here. Please don't come up here." Kairi silently wished.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Kairi being curious looked over the ledge to see (A/N: guess what it was?) a cloaked figure staring up to the tallest building where another cloaked figure stood. _"Wait this is a major deja vu, this is exactly what happened in my dream." _Kairi followed the grounded stranger's eye contact.

"Riku?" Kairi whispered as she looked up towards the blindfolded person with longer silver strands blowing harshly with the strong wind. Movement then caught Kairi's eye and she looked back down towards the cloaked stranger. Heartless. Huge Heartless appeared around him.

"Oh no, he's surrounded. Protect!" Kairi whispered puting a hand over her heart and looking towards him.

Shocked, Kairi saw a light blue heart surrounding him then disappear. He looked towards Kairi as she calmly stood up and pulled down her hood revealing her pure, angelic face. With that he drew two keyblades out; oblivion in his left and oathkeeper in his right. Heartless began charging at him in two's and three's but he quickly disposed of them. Thunder roared in all directions the only sources of light were the signs on the roofs and doors plus the intense streak lightning.

Kairi watched in awe as even more heartless charged at him in five's and six's but he samersaulted and threw his keyblade into the air, using it as a boomerang it slashed the heartless to dust. He skillfully caught it and backflipped towards the building Riku was standing on. (A/N: I'm not very good at describing things but this scene, if you haven't guessed, is what happens on deep dive only difference is Kairi's in it. I love the music in tha'!)

He looked at Riku then at the large masses of Heartless edging towards him. He swiftly dodged their attacks and amazingly ran up the wall. Killing Heartless along the way. Kairi curiously ran over the rusted railings and watched ' Riku's ' reaction to this skilled Keybearer. As the Keybearer drew closer to ' Riku ' he threw oblivion at him. At this action ' Riku ' dived off the building. Kairi gasped and put a hand over her mouth as ' Riku ' caught the Keyblade and fell closer towards the other Keybearer. As both of them were in each others reach Keyblades clashed, and sparks flew from the friction of cold metal to metal.

Kairi's eyes widened as she followed ' Riku's ' falling figure as he was about to hit the ground, but suddenly he vanished. The now confused Kairi glanced towards the Keybearing stranger to find he wasn't on the building. Kairi took a step backwards, lost balance and fell off the loose railing. Kairi let out a short scream before hittingdamp, hard concrete. Kairi moaned slightly before sitting up and rubbed the back off her head. "Oww..I'm glad that was only a small drop." Kairi whispered. The lightning flashed to reveal the cloaked Keybearer walking towards a different alley.Kairi felt as though she had to follow so without hesitation she stood up and followed the stranger. _"Or is he a stranger? I haven't even seen his face, yet there's something about him that is familliar."_ Kairi thought. Images of Sora flashed through her mind.

**(Flashbacks)**

"Sora.. let's take the raft and go, just the two of us."

"Wha?"

Soft giggling. "Just kidding!"

"What's with you Kairi? You're the one that's changed."

"Maybe.... Sora don't ever change."

**(Another)**

"Kairi, remember what you said before I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise..."

"I know you will.."

**(End of Flashbacks)**

Kairi sped up until she reached the alleyway. Her longer, wet hair stuck to her face making it harder to see, she instinctively wiped the hair out of her eyes as she deperately searched for the stranger. She examined the area checking for Heartless and rested her eyes on the distant back of the Keybearer. Kairi froze when she saw him and causiously walked towards him. Felling confidence, determination and confusion to this stranger that seemed alot like someone she knew. Someone who was really close to her, that made her feel safe. She was so deep in thought that didn't notice a large broken crate on the muddy alleyway floor so her silent walk was interrupted as she fell. Instantly Kairi put her hands infront of her, breaking her fall. The stranger heard the fall and slowly turned to face the fallen angel. He removed his hood off his head to reveal his smiling face. Kairi felt eyes watching her and looked up. Gasping and blinking threatening tears back she spoke one soft word, "Sora?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Is it Sora? soz this is only a short chapter but.....Next chappie might be huge. R U READY??? R&R please no flames unless really really needed.

Thank you to:

Mizukithepanda: first off all for reading both my chapters **and reviewing**them but secondly for being the main person who is encouraging me to write more. So thank you !!

taffypiper: thank you D and stop nikkin my phrase **jaffa **u stupid girl.

and finally to

Psyclone: thanx for reviewing my first chapter.


	4. Soldier!

A/N: Thank you sooooooo much my reviewers sobs quietly in the corner okay I'm back now with another chapter cooked up 4 ya! Mizukithepanda, I couldn't have posted these chapters without ya, you've stuck by me 2 da end so thanx oh yeah, i do not own Kingdom Hearts characters only my O.C's (eventuually) and my ideas so no copying blah blah blah etc.anyway on with da story:

Cha.4. Soldier!

Alarms were loudly ringing waking up everyone who heard it. Officers raided soldiers dorms to alert the presence of an enemy escape. " Soldiers guard the doors, search rooms, track it down and destroy him!" The loud speakers roared.

"Who do ya think it is?" soldier 143 asked his alert partner.

"I'm not positive but I'm guessing it's experiment 24A again, what a waste of mako." 345 whispered back never breaking the gaze of the thick metal door.

"Soldiers 143, 345? Have you located 24A?" a voice off the PHS asked.

"Told ya." 345 said with a grin. Soldier 143 just scoffed and picked up the PHS.

"No sign of 'im yet sir, we'll inform you of his whereabouts once we have the location."

"Good. Keep your eyes peeled soldiers, we can't risk 24A to reveale our plans to AVALANCHE. When you know of his whereabouts inform ......." The Officers voice was interrupted by a large BANG! As the heavy metal door was burst through and crushed the two soldiers; instantly killing them.

The mutated Beast causiously walked through the doorway searching for more Soldiers. ' Must tell AVALANCHE about Shinra's plan. I've got to warn Sora. I must protect Belle.' He kept thinking over and over again. He entered the now abandoned room searching through cabinet draws and desks for a certain casefile. "Where is it? I know their kept here." Beast whispered. He frantically pulled out the draws emptying the contents onto the floor. One cabinet was left in the far left corner of the room. As he limped towards it he walked past a mirror revealing his reflection. ' Who is this stranger? Hojo will pay for this with his life.'

"Belle I'm coming." Beast whispered.

"Tut tut tut...." a sound was heard in the doorway and Beast instantly looked in the mirror for the reflection of the enemy and found a pair of red eyes.

"Don't bother trying. You won't know me." a young voice broke Beasts thoughts and he whirled around to face the door to find a silohette of a young soldier.

"I know who you are. Why are you doing this? What about you friends?"

"Friends? I don't think I have any friends anymore. Other than Shinra of course." Beast stayed silent.

"And who am I?" the soldier curiously asked.

"You can't do this!" Beast yelled and stalked towards the small soldier.

"I think I will. And do you want to know the answer to your first question..... Because I can." With that a bullet was fired and killed Beast without any pain.

"Soldier whats going on? Why did you leave...." The officer was stunned to see Beast on the floor dead.

"You were supposed to stay by your door and group. You disobeyed my orders and..." The soldier knew what was coming and flinched. The officer lifted his hand to slap the soldier across the face when a taller figure stepped infront of the soldier and harshly grabbed the officers' hand squeezing tightly. The officer fell to the floor in agony.

"... she saved Shinra from falling. Anymore miss treating her and you'll be sorry. Your life is now in my mercy understood?" The General cooly stated.

"Yes General, sorry sir."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." The general raised his voice and squeezed even tighter.

"Sorry Kisaragi."

"Apology accepted." She stepped into the light and nodded at her Officer.

Sephiroth let go of the Officer and turned to her.

"I've heard of your skills Miss. Kisaragi, your officer will bother you no more." The officer ran out ofthe room and back to his base.

"Thank you sir and please call me Yuffie, for the fourth time..?" Yuffie looked at her superior and flashed a grin. Green mako eyes met red eyes and slowly her crimson rubies changed to her origanal stormy orbs. She blinked severaly times as they changed colours.

"Your not controlling the mako well. We don't want Jenova to kill you off now do we? Don't let it take over you." Sephiroth lustfully eyed Yuffie and had to admit she was serious eyecandy. Black, leather knee- high boots with a short, black mini skirt with two holsters for her guns and a red tanktop with the Shinra badge on the right of her chest. Peachy soft skin, dark pink lips, stormy eyes and black hair just below her shoulders would make most men drool especially him.

Sephiroth was just about to lean in to steal a kiss when Yuffie suddenly interrupted.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Yuffie knelt next to the Beasts side.

"You killed him, he was going to escape and spread valuable information to your so called 'friends'. " answered Sephiroth.

"No, I'm so sorry Beast. What's going to happen to the body? ...um Sir?" Yuffie hastily added standing up and reloading her one pistol barrel. (A/N: soz not very good with gun stuff but i try i Really do.. anyway back 2 da story...)

"Well .....uh......" Sephiroth didn't know the answer to that one luckily a messager ran in panting.

"Sir ...sorry for the intrution but we request help in the dungeons. It's the new prisoner."

"New Prisoner?" Yuffie questioned while putting her gun back into place on her right holster.

"Yes we will be there shortly. Leave us." Sephiroth commanded.

Yuffie watched the messanger scamper off shaking, then she cocked her head to one side looking at her General.

"Who is this prisoner?"

"Someone you might know. Come he's your responsibility from now on." Sephiroth guided Yuffie to the doorway and turned around waiting for her to follow.

"But General I'm an assassin not a babysitter! I don't wanna keep an eye on a ....prisoner." Yuffie whined as she followed.

Sephiroth chuckled, "Trust me, you will like him."

"Wait him? Who's him? Is he cute??" Yuffie curiously asked, "I hate suprises please tell me."

"That's the innocent you that I thought died a year ago."

"So did I. But it looks like the Great Ninja/Assasin Yuffie can't die."

Sephiroth led Yuffie to the cold tiled prison cells. They wasn't as crowded as they usually were with only about 5 prisoners not including this mysterious him.

"So...um Sir you still haven't answered my questions." Yuffie jogged to the right side of Sephiroth watching his clearly envious features.

"No he is not cute. No I won't tell you who he is and yes he's to your left in that room." Sephiroth answered bitterly.

Yuffie looked towards a huge crowd of Soldiers all pointing their guns at someone blindfolded, bound and gagged. Yuffie quickly swirved in and out of people to get to the middle where this person was. Yuffie eyed the prisoner strangely.

"Something wrong? Yuffie?" Sephiroth watched from the opposite wall.

"No Sir I ..um just thought I knew who this was but it couldn't be him or could it??" Something clicked in Yuffie's head.

Yuffie darted for the man and undone his gag so he could talk. As soon as the gag was off his first thing he sais was...

"Yo, thank you AIR!!" Yuffie's eyes widened and undone his blindfold then she met blue mako orbs slightly covered by dark bangs and gasped.

"No...." Yuffie said standing covering her mouth.

"Yuff tha' you? God you've changed alot. Different clothes, hair and GROUP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE LOW LIVES??" He ranted only to recieve punches and kicks from the Soldiers. Sephiroth was about to take his punch when Yuffie jumped in the way blocking it.

"Kisaragi what are you doing?" The General asked confused.

"I'm sorry Sir but he's my friend, well he used to be. I doubt he would want to be now...." Yuffie was interrupted by the loud mouthed prisoner.

"Of course I'm ya friend ya jaffa." Yuffie gave him a look to say shut-up-or-we're-dead and he finally kept quiet.

"Please can I few moments with him, alone?" Yuffie asked Sephiroth with her puppy-dog eyes and he couldn't resist a smirk.

"Only if I get kiss first." Sephiroth ordered. Yuffie heard her friend gag a few times. And quickly gave Sephiroth a 5 second kiss on the lips.

'EEEWWWWWW!!!GROSSNESS!!! WHY am I doing this, Leviathan SAVE ME!!!!' Yuffie thought as they parted.

"I've wanted to do that for a whole year. Now be quick because after these two hours. You're mine." Sephiroth stated as he left the room and locked it.

"Yuck. I feel so sorry for you. Is there anything I can do?" Yuffie's pal asked concerned. Yuffie quickly wiped her lips and shivered.

"Yeah there is..." whispered Yuffie as she quickly knelt beside him and cut his ropes with one of the two small knives she kept in her boots. "Gimme a boost to that vent up there. Keep your eyes and ears open. Mouth closed and do as I say I'll get you outta here. Within the two hours you'll be long gone and headed for AVALANCHE." Her pal was rubbing his wrists not paying any attention, as usual.

"Zack are you even listening to me?!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes I finished it at last!! Yes Zack is alive. No Aerith x Zack sorry but past is past it's Cloud x Aerith now.No Yuffie x Zack. Yuff and Zack r like bro and sis. Zack is Cloud's real bro and his older one too in this. 1 pair is definate and I'm not changing it and that's Aerith x Cloud. Other pairings you ask? Wait and see. major tringles and in some cases bad loops! Hehe I'm evil, but realistic. Love is complicated! anyway next chappie is back to Kairi. And in this fanfic I'll be using words like:  
Div  
Pleb  
Drip  
Jaffa- my made up word, it rocks!  
These words are popular words to use in my skool! So don't dis or take da mik!! They are a different way of saying idiot, stupid or minger. My next chappies might take longer to update coz I'm still writing my next one but I'm gettin a X-mas break so that means more writing time YAY!! Anyway please R&R flame if u want too coz i don't really care, if you think you can do better then please show us all. Merry Christmas! (or in welsh Nadolig Llawen!)


	5. Spying and Advice

A/N: same as last time I don't own Kingdom Hearts only my ideas and OC's. I'm really getting fed up off writing this so don't blame me if I forget to write this next time. I hope you enjoy this and also can I point out that without you reviewers these chapters wouldn't be up here so once again thanx I appreciate it. p.s : sorry if a can't spell very good.

Ch.5 Spying and Advice

"Sora?" Kairi looked up atthe cloaked keybearer slowly walking towards her. Kairi stayed absolutely still as he pulled off his hood to reveal his smiling face. Kairi sighed and sat on her knees, eyes cast down to the floor. The rain slowly stopped so Kairi could have a more clear sight of this keybearers face. Once again she looked up but then looked back down again in near tears. Her hair was drenched in cold rainwater and her body shivered violently from the bitter wind.

"Hey, what's wrong Kai?" He asked. Kairi looked up eyes flaming and tears rolling down her face.

"Don't you dare call me that, only Riku and Sora call me that!" She looked towards the floor again, the rippling puddles seemed to capture her attention from the stranger infront of her. What Kairi didn't know is that she was being watched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move over a little would'ya pal? I'm pretty short ya know?" A cheerful person asked his taller and silent companion.

"Shhhh, or they'll hear us!"

"Sorry, is that Kairi?"

"Yeah, she's changed so much. She taller and if possible more beautiful. She still has a strong will and now she seems to show it more. Everything else seems to be the same except her clothes and hair."

"Yeah her hair looks nice long. I bet you missed her huh?"

"More than anything."

"Well then let's go out and say hi. It's rude not to ya know?"

"No we can't do that, we could risk the heartless attacking her. No I won't put her in danger, not again."

"You love her don't ya?"

"What?" He said tearing his eyes off Kairi.

"You can admit it you know. I can tell you love her it's written all over your face." Looking at his pal's shadowed face.

"Yeah I guess I do Mickey." He replied looking back at Kairi. His companion looked at the two as well.

"Plus this is the longest conversation I've had off you Riku." Riku just smiled. A little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa okay I'm sorry." He held his hands up for a moment as if he had been guilty of something then he offered his right hand to Kairi.

"What you gonna do?" Kairi looked at his hand then up at his eyes. The same eyes as Sora. _"No similar."_ Kairi mentally kicked herself._"Stop thinking of him, I know I shouldn't say this but I have to. I don't want to cry again I've got to be strong, for them." _Kairi scolded herself and wiped away any remaining tears with her light fingertips. Closing her eyes he answered.

"Hhhmm.... it's okay if you don't trust me, I understand." He said smiling again. _"Similar to Sora's but not the same grin I bet." _Kairi noted. Then something clicked in her mind. She snapped open her eyes and stared in disbelief.

"It's you?" Kairi said accepting his hand and standing up smiling also. _"The same height as Sora would be now."_ Kairi again noted. _"I said to stop thinking about him. Oh well this boy knows where Sora is!!" _Kairi had a small arguement with herself.

"Hey I got you smiling, what?"

"You? The one who lead me here, in the secret place remember?"

"Secret place?"

"The place where drawings were on the walls I asked you questions and you asked me questions, remember now?"

"Hey you do remember me, cool."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's Sora? You said you know where he is." Kairi said excited

"Yeah about that I sorta um........" He scratched his head with his left hand but still held her right hand in his right.

"You lied didn't you? You just wanted me to come here for whatever reason it is. Your wasting my time!" Kairi slightly raised her voice with a saddened heart and disapointed face.

"Sora went to a different world, the closest you can get to it without a gummi ship is here."

"Why should I believe you, because you _seem _friendly?" _"He lied to me. Should I trust him again?"_

"I am friendly, come on let me help you?"

"Why should I trust...." Kairi stopped as she heard someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHOA!! I didn't know she had abit of a temper under that angelic face of hers." Riku stayed quiet. "Umm..Riku what's wrong buddy?"

"She doesn't care."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kai, she's looking for Sora, she not looking for both off us, she's looking for Sora."

"Riku, you don't know that. She might be looking for you too."

"Haven't you been listening to what she has said! She's looking for Sora!!!"

"Okay no need to shout! Geesh!! Oh nice one smarty. He's heading this way."

"Damn!"

"We've been spotted!" Mickey said in a sing song tune.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that.. um whoever you are?" Kairi whispered to the Keybearer.

"My name is Sky, stay here I'll look for the source." Sky stated making his two keyblades materialise into his hands and wandering towards the corner of the darkest alley. _"Three, two, one."_ Sky mentally counted before aiming his keyblades towards the shadows.

Riku then pulled out his Keyblade and guarded the attack. Mickey pulled his Kingdom Key out aswell just in case Riku needed help.

"Kairi get back, someone's in here." Sky shouted while doing a backflip out of harms reach and landing infront of Kairi protecting her.

"Hey chill we're not harming anyone." Mickey said before jumping out of the shadows and shiething his weapon.

"King Mickey?" Kairi said walking infront of Sky.

"Kairi wait he could be lying." Sky ran to Kairi blocking her view.

"It's okay, I know he's not lying."

"How?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Kairi said giggling.

"I don't want to lose you." Sky said before making his keyblades disappear and holding onto Kairi's hands.

"Trust me, Sora would." Kairi gave his a pleading look and reassuring smile.

"How can you resist that face?" Mickey asked.

Sky smiled again, "I can't." then he allowed Kairi to pass.

Kairi walked over to Mickey and kneeled next to him so only he could hear what she was going to say. "Who's with you?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Back then you said 'Hey chill **we're** not harming anyone'"

"No I didn't."

"Who are you protecting?"

"No one!"

"Then tell me who it is."

"He's a he not an it. Oh no." Mickey covered his mouth so he wouldn't let anymore information out.

"Sooo, It's a **he**.." Kairi stood up and walked into the shadows where Mickey came out of but she couldn't see a thing it was too dark and gloomy.

"Who's there?" Kairi whispered. No reply came.

"I'll ask again who are you? What do you want?" Still silence.

"That's it you leave me no choice." Kairi cupped her hands together concentrating and made a small glowing white sphere no bigger than a golf ball. The sphere hovered around Kairi's head outlining her beautiful face then it slowly hovered to a spot in the corner, suddenly it was knocked out of the air and out of the shadows. Kairi started panicking and blinked in the dark place trying to make her eyes reajust to the darkness until someone tapped her on the shoulder.....

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Sky asked Mickey.

"Beats me, I just hope she hurries up and finds him, oops!" Mickey once again covered his mouth smiling underneath his hands.

"Someone is going to harm her aren't they?" Kairi suddenly screams.

"Kairi!" Sky shouts then is about to run forward when a cloaked figue is harshly thrown out of the shadows followed by Kairi.

"Kairi did you do that?" Mickey asked, Kairi nodded while panting heavily then looks down at the person on the floor. The figure moves slowly and stands up looking at Kairi who is now in a battle pose with her hands glowing a golden aura.

Mickey laughs a little and Sky has his keyblades drawn. _"I don't care what she says I'm helping her."_ Sky thought as he sprints to Kairi but is then thrown back by a forcefield.

"What?" Sky glares at the dark figure.

"Don't interfere." He replies Sky's question. Kairi gasps and both Sky and the figure look at her.

_"It can't be?"_ Kairi thought as she covers her mouth with both hands which have lost their shining aura. The figure steps to Kairi so he is arms length of her and slowly pulls off his hood. Kairi's now wide eyes begins to tear as she uncovers her mouth.

"It's you, you're here. You're alive!" The figure smiles softly at Kairi who laughs between a few sobs and eyes going glassy.

"The special smile just for me. Riku you're okay!!" Kairi sprints to Riku who has his arms open welcomingly.

Kairi runs to Riku and gives him the tightest hug she could while crying harder. Slowly Riku wraps his arms around her and places his head on hers.

"Kai, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I promise I will never harm you again or anyone else." Kairi looks up at Riku's face and smiles warmly at him, then realises a blindfold covering his eyes that Kairi loved to see.

"What happened?" Kairi goes to untie the blindfold until Riku spoke.

"I couldn't find my light but now I have." Riku looks at Kairi and unties the blindfold himself revealing the most gorgeous blue emeralds you could have ever imagined.

"What you know him?" Sky asks while standing up and shooting daggers at Riku.

"Of course I know him, so do you." Kairi says giggling, wiping tears away and replacing them with a smile.

"Wha?"

"You said when we were in the cave that you have seen Riku once or twice." Kairi lets go of Riku and picks up Sky's Oathkeeper.

"So this is Riku huh? Well I don't like him."

"What!" Kairi stands up with the keyblade and a shocked expression.

"I don't trust him and neither should you."

"What are saying exactly?" Mickey joins in equally confused as Kairi.

"I'M SAYING I DON'T TRUST HIM AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU GUYS!" Sky shouts begining to get impatient.

"Why shouldn't we?" Kairi asked softly trying to stay calm.

"WHY? WHY? I'LL TELL YOU WHY BECAUSE HIS HEART HAS BEEN RIPPED OUT OF HIS BODY AND HE JOINED FORCES WITH THE HEARTLESS." Sky hollors.

"Now wait a minute buddy you don't even know why Riku-"

"Stay out this you over grown mouse."

"Hey go easy on him Sky, he's only trying to help." Kairi holds the keyblade tightly and is fighting the temptation to shout back.

"I DON'T WANT HIS HELP KAIRI."

"HEY WATCH YOUR TONE WITH HER!" Riku shouts back equally frustrated that someone would even think of speaking to Kairi in such a way.

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE LOOKING OUT FOR HER WHAT ABOUT LAST YEAR? YOU BASICALLY GAVE KAIRI TO THE HEARTLESS!" Sky shouted slowly walking to Riku with oblivion in his hand.

"LIKE HELL I DID I-"

"Riku relax it's okay."

"Yeah listen to Kairi Riku, just ignore Sky he doesn't know what happened anyway."

"YES I DO HE TOOK KAIRI FROM SORA. HE'S ALWAYS BEEN JEALOUS OF HIM."

Suddenly a blinding white light surrounded Kairi and sent Riku, Sky and Mickey to the cold, damp ground.

"Whoa!" Mickey said nearly speechless holding a hand infront of his eyes so he wasn't blinded.

"That's got to be brighter than any stars I've seen." Riku said looking away from Kairi so him doesn't damage his sight while Sky just sat there in awe. He could see clearly through this aura and as he squinted harder he could make out Kairi's outline. _"She has her eyes closed, she looks at peace." _The light died down to reveal Kairi on the floor hugging her knees and her head burried in her arms.

Sky could see her shoulders shuttering. _"Why is she crying?" _Sky thought as he walked up to Kairi's small form.

"It's me."

"What do you mean Kai?"

Kairi looked into Sky's eyes that strongly resembled Sora's and wished with all her might that she could see Sora again.

Kairi's eyes looked like a pool of lilac water.Watery amythyst eyes locked with dark saphires and Sky couldn't quite tell what Kairi was thinking.

"The..the reason Riku joined the..the heartless is because of....me. If my heart didn't disappear none of this would have happened. Sora would be with us and Riku, Sora and I would be on Destiny Islands again putting the Heartless behind us."

"Your heart didn't disappear, it was inside Sora's." Sky pointed out as he sat next to the sobbing girl. Riku and Mickey walked up to them and also sat by Kairi trying to comfort her clearly aching heart.

"No you don't understand. If my heart wasn't taken it wouldn't have gone into Sora's. You see? If I wasn't so careless Sora would still be here and Riku wouldn't have gone with Ansem or whatever his name was. We would all be happy."

"Well Kairi Sora is the Keyblade Master that was his destiny whether your heart was taken or not Sora would still be out there." Sky softly said making his oblivion keyblade disappear.

"Well actually no." Mickey cheerfully added trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean Mickey?" Kairi looked towards the small King wiping her tears away. _" Crying Again."_ she thought.

"Well actually I am the real Keyblade Master and Sora was the delivery boy." Riku informed.

"Well then how come Sora is sealing the Keyholes and you're not?" Kairi asked Riku rubbing her arms again. It was starting to get cold and it was clearly late at night.

"Riku chose darkness over light when he dueled Sora so the Keyblade chose Sora instead of him." Sky said before Riku could even open his mouth.

"Oh. Anything else I should know?" Kairi looks between the three of them.

"Well yes now you can control your magic, you just need someone to train you. That light you gave off signalled that you can hold back your magic so congratulations!And sadly only Sora can tell you his adventures." Mickey said with a smile.

"You mean I can still find him? Please take me to him?"

"Uh we can't do that." Sky said disappointed.

"Why?"

"Well we all have different destinys Kai. Me and Mickey still need to do some things first and Sky has a destiny all his own."

"Yeah and speaking of destiny why do you have my Oathkeeper?"

"I think I need to ask you the same question."

"What?"

"This is Sora's not yours."

"Hey give it to me."

"No." Kairi says giggling and moving it out of Sky's reach.

"Fine." then Sky holds out his hand and a golden dust makes the Keyblade fade out of Kairi's hands. Almost. Kairi saw what was coming and gripped onto the Keyblade tighter causing it to stay in her hands.

"How did you do that. The Keyblade only listens to me and Sora?"

"Well me and Sora made it somehow. He promised me to give me back my lucky charm and I promised him that since I couldn't help him defeat Ansem I would always be with him, in his heart. So unlucky it listens to me too but you can have it anyway." Kairi sticks out her tongue and then gives Oathkeeper back to Sky.

"You two finished fighting? Kai some words off advice don't trust any girl you don't know. I know it sounds weird and overprotective but trust me stay clear of female strangers, trust those who are trusted by close friends, please promise me that. Now Kai we have to go."

"What? But Riku I ..I've finally found you I don't want you to leave again." Kairi pleaded with fear written all over her face.

"We won't be leaving completely Kai. Can I call you Kai?"

"Yes Mickey friends can call me Kai, and what do you mean?"

"We have a few things to do but don't worry if you're ever in trouble Mickey, me, Sky and Sora will be there to help."

"Sora? You mean you're going to find him?"

"No that's your job Kai." Sky smiles holding his hand out to Kairi to help her up.

"Oh, so what about you guys?" Kairi asks taking Sky's hand and dusting herself off.

"We can't tell ya sorry. Only that it involves major heartless wacking!" Mickey jumps up and points his Keyblade to the sky and laughing. "Aint that right buddy? Pal? Riku?" Mickey looks towards Riku who is staring at shadows behind them.

"Pal are you okay? Why didn't you answ-" Riku cut him off

"Kai run!" Riku looks at Kairi and makes his own black and silver Keyblade materialise in his hands. The Keyblade handle was silver with a keychain, matching his eye colour, of a crown and black andsilver flames made up the blade itself.

"Huh?"

"Kai go the heartless are coming don't forget what I said. Sky see her safely to the station, Mickey and I will handle these vermin." Riku gives Kai a smile before turning back to the Heartless, " Good luck Kai, come on Mickey let's get 'em."

"That's it buddy. Bring it on Heartless coz there's no way your getting Kairi." Mickey joins Riku's side also in battle position.

Kairi watches Riku and Mickeydoingtheir fightingtechniques against Heartless before wishing them luck. Kairi and Sky runs swiftly through the overcrowded alleys, jumping over boxes, crates and passing deserted squares until they reach a modern train station.

Sky quickly sets the location in the drivers box on auto-drive and sits her down on one of the many empty seats.

"Kai I wish I could come with you but I can't. Now you'll end up on the outskirts off a world named Traverse Town. I believe you have been there before. I'll explain everything in another time and place, right now you just worry about getting to safety." Sky gives Kairi a quick tight hug then jumps off the train and closes the door just in time for company. Huge Heartless rose from the ground and stared at Kairi's departing figure.

"Don't even think off harming her!" Sky runs in the swarm of Heartless striking down any that come within his two Keyblades reach. Sky fighting with determination off her safety is the last thing she sees of Twilight Town before entering a dark tunnel and a long journey to another world......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well what do ya think. I think this is my worst chapter yet. But oh well not complaining much! Please read and review. Next chapter here is a little bit off what some ppl might say through out the chapter:

"Zack move hurry up already!"

"He has Rinoa now."

"And if Leon does care I'm free from Shinra."

"Boys say hello to my future wife."

Ha ha some little quotes, but I'm not telling you who and they might not be in that order. Thank you to the reviewers who reviewed me. I know parts of the story is missing like what happened to Tifa and all but it's a Fragmented Tale. But don't worry you will know what happens as the story goes on. R&R please?


	6. A Painful Past

A/N: Yo Jaffas. Yay you reviewerslike me (does a little dance routine)sorry about that I'm here again with another chappie sorry it took so long to do. Yeah I think my last chapter was the worst ever!In this I think you will know more about Yuffie's past. dun dun dun!! So anyway so far the ppl who have kindly reviewed me has encouraged me to keep going so for your entertainment I will carry on writing. Some violence and language in this. Anyway let's get this show on the road.

Ch.6 A Painful Past

"Zack come on! Hurry up already!" Yuffie whispers to her very bored companion. They had been roaming the forgotten and not to mention humid vents for only 30 minutes and already they had nearly been caught three times. Guess who's loud mouth nearly got them caught.

"Oh come on Yuffie it's so boring, you won't even talk to me! I don't know what we even could talk about but...oh I don't know I'm just bored." Zack looks back at Yuffie who is pointing directions as of where to go next as if Zack hadn't even spoke to her.

"Okay we go straight on, miss the next 2 turn offs then head right, then left and another right and hopefully there won't be any guards from there on. And no I won't talk to you 1. because your talk is a shout and 2. last time you 'talked' to me **you **was heard and it wasn't once Zack it was three times, so get your ass moving before we're spotted again." Yuffie calmly explained with a small grin at the end when Zack huffed and carried on crawling.

"Well it's not my fault this escape is boring and I'm stuck with you ordering me around, man it can't get any worse!" Zack said with beads of sweat trickling down his peachy coloured forehead.

"Wipe away your sweat, I can smell it from here. I can also point out that this journey isn't that great for me either especially with the view from back here. It's your saggy butt in my face." The Yuffie from the past showed through with the common complaining putting on a trademark grin. She also tried to hold back her laughter after she saw Zacks reaction. Zack stopped abruptly and slowly turning around with one eyebrow raised then smiled and carried on crawling past the 2 turn offs witha right turn and a left turn off in sight up ahead. _"What does she mean she can smell it from here? Oh well can't complain I need a shower. Oh better say somethin'" _Zack thought curiously.

"It could get worse you know?"

"Don't you dare break wind or it'll be the last thing you ever do." Yuffie said sending Zack death glares who just chuckles to himself.

"Wait are you taking the mik out of my eye candy figure and all great talents."

"And what talents would they be oh greatness?" Yuffie sarcastically asked giggling when he answered.

"Well there's my perfect memory for starters so don't mock me darling." Zack put on a posh accent.

"Well then oh-perfect-memory-one where do we go next then?" Yuffie asked with a smirk. Zack hid the look of worry that swept across his eyes then looked nervously around until something clicked. So he thought.

"Well it's obvious we head left, not right. Silly girl." Zack smirked back at Yuffie who grinned slightly.

"Well that's one less talent you have coz you're wrong. We head right dumby."

"Yeah, I-I knew that, don't dis my genius." Zack headed for the left turn off confidently and dropping the posh accent.

"Hey genius, you do know left from right, right?"

"Of course I do." Zack whispered half way through the left turn off vent._"What do you think I am stupid?"_ Zack thought comically.

"Oh good so you do know that, that's left not right?"

"Uh....okay smarty you lead then oh great leader." Zack turned around and followed Yuffie this time.

"So what was you saying about the view on this escape? I have to disagree I think it's quite pleasant."

"That's because you're looking at my butt not yours Einstein."

"Ooo fiery. So what has happened while I was gone? How's Aerith, Cloud, Tifa?"

"I don't know, I have been here all year so I haven't seen them. But Tifa died, Sephiroth killed her when she tried to stop him taking me." Yuffie quietly said and Zack had to strain to hear her.

"Oh right sorry, so what did they do to ya? Where's your scarf, you love scarves doncha?" Zack stopped Yuffie by placing a hand on her shoulder for a break and for comfort.

"Yes I love scarves. Well I was brought here and well I was um...beaten." Yuffie said hugging her knees and showing no emotion on her face, but her eyes were full of it.

_"Sadness, guilt, regret, emptyness, longing and most of all pain. The list could go on, poor kid. Well not kid coz she's nearly 18 now in a few weeks. What else did they do to her? I swear I'll kill em now if I had the strength too."_ Zack thought to himself.

"I'll kill em for you now if I could. Beating my lil 'sis'-"

"They didn't just beat me."

"I'll rip em apart. No torture them yeah- what? What else did they do?" Zack was snapped out of his plans of torturethen looked into Yuffie's eyes waiting patiently for an answer. Yuffie's sadened stormy orbs locked with his sympathetic saphires.

"When I was first stolen they um.... well they couldn't handle me," Yuffie put on a fake smile and quiet laugh just to try and break the mood in the atmosphere, "You know what I'm like, no sorry **used **to be like. You know the energetic annoying wire? Well they couldn't handle that so ...so um they ....they...oh never mind."

"No Yuf tell me what did them bas&#$ds do to ya? Tell me please? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to?"

"Okay they...they drugged me up first full of Mako so I calmed down alot and couldn't fight back then they..well they ordered an officer to um..r-raped me." Yuffie closed her eyes and looked away in shame.

"Yuf look at me." No response and Yuffie just stayed still and silent.

"Yuffie please look at me?" Yuffie slowly turned to face him and blinked a couple of times before directly looking into Zack eyes.

_"I swear to Kami I will do whatever I can to protect you Yuffie from now on. But why isn't she crying. She doesn't even look like she can. What else did them a$$wipes do to her?" _Zack's expression changed from pure hatred and rage to a soft confusion Yuffie noticed this and thought to herself _"What's wrong with him?"_ Zack slowly put him arms around her protectively and hugged her gently, _"Zack always used to do this. My 'bro' still cares?" _Yuffieseyes also changed to confusion though she never showed it on her face.

"Yuf I promise I will never let them.. them cheapskates harm you again." Zack slowly broke away with a soft smile that Yuffie found quite comforting.

"Thanks Zack and please don't tell anyone else about this?"

"I promise."

A few turn offs and sharp turns later Yuffie and Zack were above the main entrance lobby which was crowded with guards and cameras.

"Oh $Hit." Yuffie whispers to herself scanning the area for any other cameras.

"What?"

"Look Zack your going to have to break through here and wipe out them cameras."

"What cameras?"

"Them there." Yuffie points through the grid towards the two cameras, one in the far left and one in the corner on the right.

"Ok but why me?"

"If they see me helping you they'll sent major reinforcements, not that I can't handle that but we haven't got much time and I can't risk your safety." Yuffie quickly added.

"I take it you have some sort of repetation then?"

"Yes I'm not just a ninja but an assasin and spy too. I am top of my class and can use all guns, explosives, vehicles and any Ninja equipment. I can do a range of sumersaults as well."Yuffie smiles and turns to Zack who had clearly gone pale.

"Remind me to stay on your side from now on. Hey I don't have a weapon?"

"Use this and on my count go." Yuffie passes him a spare pistol from her back.

"Ok I can do this. It's been a while since I used a gun but I can still do this."

"Three, two, one now!" Yuffie quietly ordered.

Zack breaks through the grid and immediately destroys the camera on the right and the one on the left, by the time he hits the floor guards are frantically loading their weapons while Zack dives behind a large marble pillar. _"Nice diggs! Where the hell are Shinra getting their money from? Memo: ask Yuf this later. Another Memo: KEEP YOUR MIND ON THE GUARDS!" _Zack argued with himself. Guards started firing at the marble pillar hoping to hit him."Uh hey a little help here?" Zack called to the now broken grid where Yuffie was watching and smiling to herself.

"Soldiers he has a partener quick cover the area. Watch the vents and fire on command." An officer commanded to the guards.

"$Hit" Both Yuffie and Zack said together.

"Well done Zack you blew my cover. oh F&#K it!" Yuffie loaded her two uzis and fired with ease at all of the guards, killing them all instantly except one. The officer raises his gun and signals for two unknown guards to pull Zack out of hiding.

"Fire and I'll kill him." The officer commands, the two guards push Zack to his knees and laughs at the stuggling defenceless victim.

_"Let him die why should we care?"_

_"Shut up Jenova, I'm in charge here."_

_"You won't be if you have another cell dose." She cackles._

_"Well until then get lost." _Yuffie argued with Jenova in her mind then shook her head to clear her sight. "It's show time!"

Yuffie quickly and quietly rolls out of the grid and draws her guns again, "Duck!" Yuffie shouts while in the air and fires at the two guards holding Zack down. Landingwithout a soundshe crouchs behind one of the many black leather sofas shiething her weapons. A small_ click _is then heard.

"Don't think I won't kill him. Get on your feet now and raise your hands." the officer shouts and commands to Zack who is obedient andlistens.

Yuffie slowly walks towards the officer without a weapon in hand and without being heard. Zack ignores Yuffies quiet presence so he doesn't alert the officer. Yuffie skillfullycreeps just behind himthen shewinks to Zack then taps the officer softly on the shoulder. He quickly panics and drops his Desert Eagle and Yuffie leaps in the air and sends him a flying kick in the face and a date with the cool marble floor. Zack picks up the officer roughly and covers his mouth.

"What should I do with him?"

"Leave him to me. I have a score to settle with him." Yuffie gracefully lands and walks up to the officer. Zack picks up his weapon and threatens to shoot him if he makes the wrong move while Yuffie covers the officers mouth and grins at his shocked features.

"I never liked you ya know? All old and thinking you can boss me around sadly you don't know a few things about me. You was the one who beat me and raped me, yes I remember everything and you was the one who always tried to hit me even now. But then our dear Sephie came into the equation. He stuck up for me so you couldn't harm me anymore. Now there's something about the previous me who is now coming back that you should know. The thing I also like as much as being annoying or having fun is..revenge." A look of terror plastered the officers old features while Yuffie micheviously smirked. "You took my life away from me. My innocence my fun, my annoying attitude, my life! So now I'm going to take yours literally." Yuffie jumped back and fired a single bullet into his forehead, making a deep hole of crimson liquid. Yuffie placed her gun back in the holster and walked up to the fallen officer rumaging through his stained jacket.

"What are you looking for Yuf?"

"Something that -ah found em." Yuffie pulls out a few card keys and a name tag. Yuffie throws the card keys to Zack and reads the officers name tag. "Hmmm..well Mr.J.Clarkly, now we're even." Yuffie then throws the name tag at the dead officer and procedes past the black leather sofas, the red rug with an elegant coffee table place neatly on it and towards the entrance. Yuffie's boots quietly clicked andclacked on the pure, white marble flooring that was stained with blood, guards and a whole web of evil.Zack followed noting the expensive scenery around him but wisely kept his mouth shut, for once.

"Zack I can't follow you from here on so use the card keys and escape.Outsid ethis door is a jungle sokeep running straight through the jungle and use the ships at the other end to fly off this world.The card keys you have will fly any ship so choose a fast one and escape.I wish you the best of luck."

"What? No way you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Zack please go I am being tracked if I don't return to Sephiroth within," Yuffie glances at thesilverclock hung on the wall and made a few calculations, "10 minutes he'll know I have escaped with you. He will follow me to AVALACHE and I'm not endangering them again. Please go and send my love but tell them nothing of this location or my past please, it's for their safety."

"Fine, you will come home soon right?"

"I'll try to yes, see ya jaffa."

"Yeah and hopefully it won't be in a battle against you." They gave each other one last hug before going their separate paths.

Yuffie closed the entrance tight with the many different locks and spots another camera near the door.

"$HIT!!" Yuffie quickly shoots the camera and walked through the many corridors until it came to the dungeons on the bottom floor. _"I never knew they installed a new camera. I'm dead, they had better not go anywhere near Zack. Then again they aren't smart enough for that idea. Idiots! I'm Jenova meat!"_

Yuffie talked to herself over and over again until she reached the cell where all of the soldiers had their weapons drawn towards her. Sephiroth walks through them with a look of wrath and rage and headed to Yuffie's petite figure who showed no sign of faltering. Sephiroth sent a harsh and bitter slap across her face which sent her to the floor. He clicked his fingers signalling for the soldiers to hold her up. With a reddened ans stingingface Yuffie looked towards the floor.

"Look at me." Sephiroth coldly commanded and Yuffie disobeyed. Sephiroth pulled her chin up to meet his cold eyes. Her eyes held no emotion as he talked,

"You disobeyed us why did you let him escape? Now all of AVALANCHE will be aware of our location." Sephiroth roared.

"Take me to AVALANCHE I know you know where they are."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." Yuffie whispered

"You ungrateful little cow! After all we have done for you!"

"What? Experiment on me? Use me to your will? Treat me as dirt? Choose me topreserve Jenova cells in my body. **MY BODY!!** without my permission. You done all and worse so thank you. Thank youvery much." Yuffie sarcastically added never showing emotion on her face or eyes. This remark ended will another hard slap for Yuffie who just winced and made a quiet whimper.

"Why do you protect them Yuffie they couldn't give a damn about you especially that Leon, I'll kill him myself." Yuffies eyes flickered with hate and fire but she said nothing and looked away from him.

"Ahh....Yuffie does have feelings especially for Leon and-"

"Leave them out of this." Yuffie whispered and locked her fiery orbs with his icy ones.

"I will kill Leon and your little Vincent when I find them." Sephiroth cooly said with a smirk.

"Why? because your jealous? Little Sephie can't stand lil Yuffie having feelings for someone else? You can't stand competion can you?" Yuffie mischieviously smiled.

"You are mine Yuffie no one elses and Leon or Vincent can't have you. Though Leon clearly can't stand you and doesn't care." Sephiroth shouts.

"Your lying he does care he-"

"Yes he blames himself, so you have been watching over him? Ha it doesn't matter he has Rinoa now soon he will forget all about you he nearly has."

"Your..your lying!" Yuffie shouts then starts to tear.

"No I'm not Yuffie. You helped Vincent escape a week after you were trained and you have been looking for him since through case files and you even went far enough to ask Hades for help and none of them could help, do you want to know why? Because he doesn't want to be found by you. He has most probably found someone else, even though the two of you had something special and not to my liking I might add but he doesn't care either. So face it!" By this time Yuffie was on her knees crying her eyes out. She hadn't cried for a year whether she was in pain or it was lonelyness, she never cried or showed any emotion. The Jenova cells and Mako prevented that, Mako also upgraded her six sences and making her more flexible and quiet.

"Leave us." Sephiroth commanded to the troops. He knelt down by Yuffie and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay you don't need them I'm here like I always have been." Yuffie pulled away from him and they both stood up with Yuffie wiping her tears.

"I don't care what you say I know Vincent is waiting and Leon does care." A messanger came forward and knelt by the General interrupting their 'friendly chat'.

"G-General AVALANCHE'S whereabouts have been found, a ship is awaiting your presence."

"Excellent, inform my best troops and tell them to wait on board." Sephiroth smirks.

"Yes sir." The messanger ran off telling every experienced soldier the General's order.

"Come Yuffie, your my best troop by far and I'll show you how much Leon _cares_ for you. So let's make a bet if Leon doesn't care your mine for good." Sephiroth holds out his hand waiting for Yuffies' side of the bet.

"And if Leon does care I'm free from you and Shinra." Yuffie and Sephiroth shake hands with confidence then they both materialise in the ship.

"Hey boys say hello to my future wife." Sephiroth informs the soldiers who laugh and cheer as Sephiroth wraps his arm around Yuffies slender waist. Yuffie pulls away as a transparent silver wing escapes her left shoulder blade and another wing only black escapes her right shoulder blade.

"Well my fallen angel you had best sit down it's a long ride." Yuffie just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest leaning against the wall. _"A habit I caught off Squall." _Yuffie slightly smiles.

"Is there something you would like dear?" Sephiroth asks while sitting in the pilots seat.

"Yes 1. don't call me any cutesy names I AM NOT YOUR DEARLY BELOVED. and 2. I want something full of sugar and smothered in chocolate."

"Right this way m'lady." A soldier bows then guides her around the huge war ship. _"This is bigger than Cid's!!"_ She thought in slight awe.

When Yuffie was out of sight Sephiroth gave instructions.

"Okay now we're set where is our destination?"

"Traverse Town, General."

"I knew it, I wonder if they recieved my little warning feather? Leon your head is mine!"

The crew all laughed as the ship warped out of the world and into another galaxy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally, it took me ages to do this one. Sephiroth is now headed to Traverse town. Did Zack make it? What about AVALANCHE? Poor Yuffie, even I got emotional back there :'(What about Kairi, she's headed for Traverse Town too? I'm having a small break before I start writing another chappie. My fingers are aching and are on fire. Not really but well ya know. I have the story line plotted out in my head so just give me time to write it out. R&R please I'd really appreciate it.


	7. Giving, receiving and arrival

A/N: Well then lil Yuffie has gotten herself into a big problem and the problem is a bet! Sure we know Leon still cares for her but does Sephiroth let Yuffie see that, of course not. I wish he was right here right now so I could kick him and squeeze his neck and oo get's a small toy model of Sephiroth and starts torturing it um ok I'm here now with another chapter so we've seen abit of Kairi, Riku and Yuffie but what about AVALANCHE? Any attacks like that Sephiroth does is off Kingdom Hearts e.g. Hell Fire is the huge fire attack he uses that surrounds him etc. Scenes are violent and disturbing, from here onwards some things will be darker and deadly. I actually daydreamt this so please give me some sympathy it was scary:

Ch.7 Giving, receiving and arrival

_Dark shadows swept across the marble tiles and dripping was heard. A cold breeze hit my arms and whiped my legs raw as I walked to the centre of the room. It seemed abandoned, forgotten and uncared for, as I reached the black leather sofa's I noticed a small glass coffee table with a small letter on top of it. I slowly crouched down picking it up and slowly read it:-_

_'Stay away from her Yuffie is not who she seems. Unless you want your most feared nightmares to come true, kill her, kill Yuffie.'_

_The letter burst into flames; but not just any flames but black and red flames. I dropped the letter onto the floor and as it touched the cool tiles it blew up and knocked me off my feet. I backed away slowly as a tall figure could be seen emerging from the flames. He had strands of silver hair, one dark wing from his right shoulder and he opened his green mako eyes then gave off a twisted smile. With a click off his fingers I found myself held tightly by thick chains and with his hand under my chin forcing me to look up to the ceiling. I gasped and cried as I realised images of people were projected onto the ceiling and I knew who they were. First there was Rinoa wrapped in torn black silk and chains eyes open in fear and then I noted she wasn't blinking or breathing but was staring into her death for all eternaty. Second there was Cid covered in blood from the knees down. He couldn't walk so he was crawling across the floor in clear pain until a bullet is fired into his head giving him rest at last. I cried harder and harder as the images kept playing. Third there was Leon fighting with crowds and crowds of Heartless as they constantly ripped his body to shreds. Though he did not falter the Heartless found a way to pin him down and smother him in evil._

_"Stop it I can't take it anymore!" but my plea was unheard and the images went on. Fourth there was Yuffie, my best friend being dragged around by Sephiroth bruised and acting as a slave clearly against her will. Another image took it's place and it showed Yuffie fighting for her life against 5 behemoths. They had the upperhand and even though Yuffie died, she died with honour and her last dying breaths were. " Don't give in Aerith. Don't listen to him." I cried if possible harder at the mention of my name. And last was my love, Cloud. He was protecting me and took every hit Sephiroth threw at me. Even magic. By the look of Clouds' torn and scorched skin it looked like he had been fighting for hours on end protecting me until someone from the shadows ended his life with a simple **bang! **I screamed and shouted his name but he didn't move. Sephiroth hit him with Hell Fire and Cloud didn't even flinch. Cloud was dead! I screamed and tried to run to him as the dead Cloud materialised infront of me but the chains held me back. I was full of rage and hatred towards this stranger in the shadows. "Do you want to know who killed him?" Sephiroth whispered in my ear and I looked up to see red eyes, then a silhoette then.....Yuffie? No it couldn't be. Yuffie is my friend she would never harm Cloud._

_"Oh it's me alright Aerith." It was a lie I knew it, Yuffie sounded different like, Jenova?_

_"Yes Yuffie did kill him so if I was you I would kill the threat. Remember what the note said? So to end Cloud's future pain and Yuffie's present pain you must destroy her." Sephiroths voice lingered in my ear then everything faded and I was on the floor in total darkness, a light was shown through it. "I'm waking up!" I said to myself for reassurance suddenly an image of a 6 year old Yuffie appeared infront of me. She looked so sweet and innocent without a care in the world._

_"Listen Aer, I am someone you can trust, remember what I said when I was dying back there?Oh yeah I nearly forgot, never trust red eyes, only V-"_

Aerith awoke in a cold sweat and drenched in tears.

"Aerith your okay, it was just another nightmare. I'm here." Cloud wrapped his arms around the frozen Aerith as she started shivering.

"No Cl-Cloud it wasn't just a dream it was a sign. I've had this dream more than once, more than twice but four times. Everytime I got to the coffee table I just felt pain then I woke up but this time was different. This time I reached the table and the torture continued. My worst fears were shown infront of me, everyone I cared for was dying in pain and all alone. I couldn't stand it." Aerith wrapped her arms around Clouds neck and quietly cried on Clouds shoulder.

"Aerith I know you won't want to talk about it but, what did you see in your dream?" Cloud asked softly. Aerith slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes drying her tears. As she stared into the eyes she loved so much an image was reflected into them. Once again Aerith saw Cloud taking every hit that was thrown at herself, then the fatal hit hit him in the head and the person who pulled the trigger was Yuffie. She was smiling and laughing at her actions. Aerith looked away and shook her head to clear it, her long braid swayed across her back as she done this. Cloud noticed Aerith's eyes getting watery and knew she was going to cry again so he kissed her tenderly on the forehead before hugging her again and resting his head on her small shoulder. Aerith hugged him tighter as the images of Clouds future death played across her mind she closed her eyes to try and stop anymore painful tears fall. As she re-opened her eyes a ghostly figure of the 6 year old Yuffie sat on the small sofa staring at her and smiling sweetly. Yuffie's innocents eyes never broke Aerith's emerald ones as she swung her legs over the edge of the sofa and giggling quietly. Aerith focused on Yuffies legs going back and forth until Yuffie's timid voice broke through her chain of thoughts. "Aer, I am someone you can trust." Yuffie slowly hopped off the sofa and walked towards Aerith and Cloud with something clasped in her tiny hands. Aerith held out one hand to Yuffie as she reached out to give it to her, once the small delicant object was in Aeriths' hand she studied it. A small pink flower with two diamonds crested into the sides made it a beautiful broach. Aerith quietly sniffed and wiped away her tears as she smiled at the small Yuffie infront of her. In responce Yuffie smiled back and giggled before running back to the sofa and picking up her rather large, yellow stuffed chocobo. Aerith wondered why she hadn't seen it there before. It was Yuffie's favourite toy when she was a child, she took it everywhere she went. Yuffie giggled again and looked to Aerith and curiously looked at Cloud. "Don't ever trust my eyes when they turn red it means something bad. Ask him," Yuffie points towards Cloud. "Ask him about Shinra and Jenova, they are linked with the red eyes so never trust them. Except for Vinnie he's nice. Bye Aer." And that was the last conversation Aerith had with Yuffie before she disappeared.

_"How come Cloud didn't hear her? Maybe it was only meant for me to hear? Jenova? I knew it wasn't Yuffie." _Aerith thought as she broke away from Clouds embrace and touched the small broach in her hand.

"What is that Aerith?" Cloud asked as he got back into bed.

"A present." Aerith replied copying Clouds actions and pulling the covers over them both.

"From who?"

"Yuffie."

"Yuffie? Have you seen her?"

"Yes but she was 6. It was a past version of her who gave it to me. Didn't you hear her giggling?"

"No. But I take it you're not going to talk about that little nightmare tonight, so let's save it for the morning?"

"Okay goodnight Cloud." Aerith leaded over and kissed Cloud shyly on the lips, Cloud returned the kiss only more passionately, turning off the bedside light he whispered, "Rest well Aer, love you."

Little did any off them know that the michevious 6 year old was under the bed covering her mouth to try and hold back her fit of giggles. "Night Aer, have sweet dreams." She said as she tucked Aerith in bed without her knowing after that she blew her a small kiss then disappearring once again. For once Aerith did have a restful night........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On board the warship arguements were constantly raging on through the night.

"I said NEVER call me any cutesy names." Yuffie sat on the sofa's that lined out the lobby area and avoided Sephiroth's lustfull gaze.

"Well what do you expect darling? You are my girl." Sephiroth smirked while sitting next to her and lightly touched her bare knee. Yuffie slapped his hand away and stood up shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?"

"At least once more." Sephiroth walked towards her again and Yuffie backed away.

"You can't run from me Yuffie so give in to me. I know you want to." Yuffie kept walking backwards until her back hit something cold and hard. Yuffie looked over her shoulder to see a wall, she was trapped.

"Yeah well you just keep telling yourself that 'hon.'" Yuffie sarcastically added trying to find a way out from this trap. But Sephiroth just laughed and put both hands either side of Yuffie blocking any chance of escape.

"Oh come on Yuffie. Don't you want to give me something?" Yuffie looked up at him micheiviously and smiled,

"Yeah you are right I do want to give you something." Yuffie closed her eyes halfway as her lips drew nearer to his, Sephiroth grinned and closed his eyes halfway too drawing closer and closer to Yuffie's tempting lips. The gap between the two of them were slowly getting smaller and smaller. Both pairs of lips were about to meet, nearly, nearly. WHAM! Yuffie threw her knee up as hard as she could to the most sensitive part of the body for males at the last possible moment before their lips met. She grinned as Sephiroth's eyes widened then closed as he crouched down guarding the area protectively.

"With lots of love and kisses, from me." Yuffie giggled as she exited the room and walked around trying to find a laptop in her shared bedroom with Sephiroth......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train carried its' only passenger through different worlds and spectaluar scenery. Not that the passenger saw any of this, the 7th Princess slept peacefully as the hours drove by, Kairi was dreaming of the day she found Sora and Riku. 'They all returned to Destiny Islands happy again and leaving the Heartless behind them'. Suddenly the train jerked causing Kairi to instantly wake up and try to hold onto something. The train screeched as the breaks were slammed down.

_"I wonder what made the train stop? Am I here already?"_ Kairi gazed outside to find the windows all fogged up. So using the bottom of her white top Kairi wipped the window clear enough for her to make out where she was. The moon filled the midnight sky with its glowing aura. Small dots of stars were swept across the sky also giving off some small twinkle. They reflected Kairi's violet eyes perfectly giving them a slight glazy look. The location to where Kairi was, was unknown to her. For some unknown reason the train stopped outside the entrance of a tunnel, how long it went on for she didn't know.

As Kairi was begining to soak up the moons' rays large yellow eyes invaded her vision. The shadows' eyes slanted into a narrow glare as Kairi's heart glowed and placed an invisible barrior around her.

_"So that's why the train stopped."_ Kairi jumped back as an evil grin formed on it's face, it jumped off the roof summoning other Heartless to come. Kairi rushed to the door and slammed the button to open it. As she ran out into the cold night air Heartless surrounded her, slowly stalking towards her each with smirks across their faces and icy stares. Kairi panicked and made sure none of them left her sight, Kairi slowly backed away then slightly looked over her shoulder to spot the tunnel entrance with dimmed lights inside. But that was the worse thing Kairi could have done, as she left their stares they all lept onto her all trying to steal her pure heart. If it wasn't for the barrior protecting her she would have lost her heart to the darkness. All of the shadows were thrown off her and hit the floor harshly, eliminating some of the weaker shadows and injuring the stronger ones.

Kairi saw this as an opportunity to run so she sprinted as fast as she could to the dimmly lit tunnel ripping her slip-on trainers in the process. The shadows darted after her with hunger filling their eyes and their mouths were made into a tight frown. Kairi ran as fast as she could through the abandoned tunnel ripping her trainers on the train tracks. _"These shoes aren't made for this journey. I have to get better shoes when I get to Traverse Town." _Kairi saw a high platform up ahead. Realising that she had made it to the train station in Traverse Town she ran faster. But the shadows were catching up, drawing nearer and nearer. They were just behind her, _"If I get on that platform I know I can out run them. But it's too high, they'll catch me." _Kairi's eyes were so focused on the platform that tripped on one of the tracks and fell to the floor. As the invisible barrior hit the floor Kairi felt it shatter. She quickly turned around and watched in horror as the Heartless leaped towards her. Kairi flinched and turned her face away waiting for the pain to come. Suddenly a _clang_ was heard and Kairi opened her eyes to find................Sora?

_"Sora? Is it really you? Why, why are you transparent? It's like you're a..." _ "Ghost?" Kairi spoke aloud. The ghostly Sora turned to her and pushed a cheeky smile. Tears sprang into her eyes as she wondered what happened to him.

"Kai, Go! Run! I'll hold them back. Don't look back and don't worry your heart will protect you if there is any more up ahead."

Sora shouted over the shadows' growls and screeches as the Keyblade slashed at them. Kairi rushed over to the platform and pulled herself onto it. Giving Sora one last glance she tearfully whispered, "Don't forget me." Kairi ran up the many flights of stairs before finding herself outside in a labrynth of alleys. Seeing a sign to her left she ran until she came to some double oak doors with a sign on top saying, 'Traverse Town'

Scuttling noises alerted Kairi as she swirled around to face some upgraded Heartless, Kairi immediately turned and opened the oak doors and tried to push them closed. But the Heartless were to strong for her as they all pushed together opening the door again. Kairi pushed with all her might but still the Heartless didn't budge. They were too strong for her. Kairi was about to collapse when a glow attracted her attention outside. Sora appeared and viciously slashed at the Heartless then dived inside the Town and help Kairi push the doors closed and locked it.

"There that should hold them, Kairi whatever happens don't give up. I believe in you I know you can beat them."

"Sora? I've missed you so much!" Kairi smiled and rushed into his open arms expecting the hug Kairi was going to give him. Kairi held onto him tightly as tears slid down her rosy cheeks and onto Sora's black outfit.

"Hey Kai, it's been awhile but I'm sorry I have to go." Sora started to fade but held onto Kairis' hand.

"Sora where can I find you?"

"Your heart will show you and don't worry nothing is ever going to harm you Kai. I'll always be here if your ever in trouble. We will see each other again. I promise. I'll always be in your heart just as you're always in mine."

"Don't forget my lucky charm Sora and the promises you made me." Kairi giggled as Sora smiled then faded out of Kairi's sight and reach.

Kairi hugged her arms finding that she already missed being in Sora's arms. _"He's not dead I know it. He can't be I can still fell his heart in mine. Where ever you are Sora I'll find you and fight by your side, no matter what happens I'll never let go."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aawww! I thought that ending was sweet. Well so now we have seen Sora, Sephiroth in pain and a 6 year old Yuffie. This just keeps getting better. Sorry this was so short but I'll admit it i'm tired but won't give up. I will try my hardest to update sooner but don't blame me if it takes a while to send it in. I swear if it wasn't for my mum I'd be sleeping at the computer coz I spend as much time as possible on here. I promise next chappie will be exciting. Remember Aerith's vision from chapter 2? Also let's just say we will find out whether Leon cares for Yuffie or not. R&R please the more reviews the faster the update c ya xx. P.S thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed me your all stars! Mizuki it's nice to know someone is still reading this fanfic so thank you I am flattered. Lastly my friend Angie helped me out on a few things here so I'm definately putting her in my fanfic. Maybe in Ancient Greece. I have worlds you ask? Yes this is going to be a pretty long story so enjoy! Merry X-mas!


	8. Reunion?

A/N: I own no one blah blah blah - I'm not writing this anymore you should know by now. Thank you ppl. Ur the best reviewers ever!!! I'm so pleased I got 26 reviews YES!!! THANK YOU !! (clears throat) Anywhooo.... 3 of my 4 best friends are now officially a member of ! sara louise, taffypiper and Pheebes now I definately know that Angie, Dee, Caz and Sara are going to be in my fanfic. I know what world Angie and Dee are going to be in but Sara and Caz, hmm...I'm not sure about them yet. Happy now Sara? Sorry I took so long but a made millions of mistakes. Here's the story, hope you like it:

Ch.8 Reunion?

"A party? Rinoa I doubt Leon will want to party when he's too worried about Yuffie." Cloud leaned up against the wall and stared at Rinoa as if she was crazy. Aerith sat on the small single bed and placed her hands neatly on her lap looking between Cloud and Rinoa waiting for someone to fill her in on the details of this party. All she knew was that it was for those who had lost their worlds, so a small welcome party was prepared but with high security since Shinra were on the loose.

"Well come on Cloud just think about it? This could be just what he needs, to go out meet **new** people make friends-" Rinoa scrolled up the poster and sat at the small wooden table in the centre of the room resting her head on her left hand.

"What's wrong with the friends he already has? Rinoa, Leon cares for Yuffie whether you like it or not he won't just forget about her just for you. This isn't Squall Leonhart anymore, he put that name behind him long ago he's Leon now and Leon cares for Yuffie!" Cloud glared in a fit of rage clenching and unclenching his fists until his Buster Sword appeared in his right hand. Aerith immediately stood up and placed a hand softly on his arm and looked into his furious eyes. Clouds eyes softened when they looked into Aeriths pleading emeralds and nodded. With that he sighed and slid down the wall with his left leg out infront of him and his right knee propped up. As Aerith watched him he rested his right elbow on his right knee then placed his head in his hand sighing again.

_"I hate it when Aerith does that. Just when I'm about to end up the winner in an arguement and then she comes in with her eyes and...and Oh! I can't be mad at Aerith! It's her nature, She's a Cetra and it's her nature to be the peacemaker though right now I would love to show Rinoa who's incharge of who's life. Leon doesn't feel the same for her as he used to, why can't she see that? He likes Yuffie alot more than Rinoa I bet. Maybe he actually _**loves **_her? Nah! Who am I kidding this is Leon we're talking about. Wait did I just say _we're_ ? Great I'm talking to myself now. Stupid Rinoa!" _Cloud thought to himself. As Cloud finished talking to himself Leon walked into the small house bringing in a cool breeze with him.

"Squall, close the door it's freezing!" Rinoa exaggerated while taking her elbows off the old wooden table and reached for the poster that had blown half way across the petit house. Leon slams the old oak door and stares at Rinoa with icy orbs.

"I told you NEVER call me Squall." Leon spat while making his Gunblade disappear. Rinoa gave up trying to catch the grounded poster then turned around to meet Leon's cold glare.

"But why not it's your name. Squall Leonhart." Rinoa stood up and quietly stated.

"I don't care everyone calls me Leon not Squall. The only person who calls me that is-"

"Yuffie? Hmm I should have known. What's so special about her anyway. She's getting between us Leon can't you see?"  
"She's special because she's nothing like you!" Leon shouts back

"Um..guys please this isn't the time for fighting." Aerith protested while picking up the poster. A strange feeling came over her as she held the small poster in two of her hands, while reading it.

_"What was that? Maybe we should go to this party, I have a strange feeling Yuffie will be there but at the same time I know something bad is going to happen. Why would Yuffie be there anyway? What should I do? Should we or should we not go?" _Aerith said to herself, she then remembered that Rinoa and Leon were still argueing and looked up to see them both with angry expressions. Cloud stood up and sat on the bed never tearing his eyes off the arguement . Aerith sat next to him still thinking of whether to go to the party or not. Meanwhile Leon and Rinoa carried on the arguement over Yuffie and then the party.

"I don't want to go!"

"But it'll do you some good to meet new people."

"I don't to meet new people. I want to find Yuffie!"

"Why do you always bring her into the arguement?"

"Because Leon always used to argue with Yuffie. That's the only person he likes argueing with." Aerith calmly explained.

"Who asked you Aerith!?" Rinoa spat back.

"Hey! Watch your tone with her!" Cloud stood infront of Aerith protectively.

"Cloud it's okay." Aerith stood next to Cloud trying to calm him down.

"No it's not Aerith. I hate her, she thinks she can make Leon like her and forget Yuffie. She's a slut!!" Suddenly the door is opened to reveal Cid with a ciggarette in his mouth.

"Fuc---- hell, you go Cloud! I thought only I had the foul mouth."

"SHUT UP CID!!" Cloud, Rinoa and Leon shouted together.

"Fuc- this! I think I'll go stand by Aerith." Cid closes the door and leans on the wall closest to Aerith.

"Cid put out the ciggarette now." Aerith whispered so she didn't disturb the three hot-headed arguers.

"But Aerith-"

"I said now!!" Aerith shouted over the arguement.

"Fuc---- hell! I'm in trouble with everyone today, fuc---- kids ordering me around. I'm standing outside in the fuc---- cold until you guys chill out! KIDS!!" Cid shouts over the others. Everyone is silent as he leaves the small house and stands outside, slamming the door behind him. When the door is shut Cloud and Leon continue argueing with Rinoa.

"Well I think it's a good idea."

"Well we don't. What's so good about a party anyway?"

"Besides it's two to one so we win." Cloud shouts at Rinoa.

"Aerith? What about you? You agree with me don't you? **Leon** needs to make new friends and get out more?"

"It's obvious she won't agree with you Rinoa so don't drag her into this!" Cloud remarked

"Well actually guys I-" Aerith starts.

"See she doesn't want to so leave her alone!" Cloud interrupts

"But guys I-" Aerith tries again but Leon cuts her off

"See who would want a party anyway?"

"I think-" Aerith tries for another time

"See she does want to go." Rinoa protests. Cloud and Leon look at Aerith who is patiently waiting for her turn to squeeze a word in.

"I have a good feeling about this so I think we should go." Cloud and Leon have their mouths wide open while Rinoa is smirking at the shocked pair.

"You see when I picked up the poster I felt-" Aerith was once again interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What?!" Leon shouts as he flings the door open.

"I take it you're Leon nice to meet ya I'm Zack." Zack holds out his hand waiting for Leon to shake it.

"Whatever." Leon slams the door shut again.

"Who was it?" Cloud asked.

"Someone called Zed or something."

"Zed?" Rinoa asked puzzled.

"It's Zack!" Everyone looks to the doorway to find Zack standing there with his arms folded on his chest.

"Zack!" Aerith exclaims while rushing over to give him a tight hug.

"Hey Aer, man you're still as beautiful as ever!"

"HEY!" Cloud shouts with a smile on his face. Aerith lets go of Zack so the two brothers could reunite.

"Yo Cloud! My brother from another mother! Don't worry she's all yours I'm just being friendly." Zack softly skims his face with his fist reassuringly and Cloud ruffles Zacks' hair in return.

"Where have you been Zack? It's been what a full year and a half now." Aerith asks while passing him a small drink from the small fridge near the door.

"Well I had to take care of other worlds. Say where's Sora how was his journey after?"

"Fine as far as we know he's back on Destiny Islands with Kairi and Riku."

"Kairi eh? Well looks like our Sora has a crush." Zack laughed

"Anyway. Aerith you were saying?" Leon interrupted the joyful laughter.

"I was? Oh yes, well I know it's a long shot but I think Yuffie will be there."

"Yuffie will be there? Alright let's go." Leon exclaimed standing up and heading for the door.

"But at the same time I know something bad will happen. So prepare yourselves and take your weapon ready." Aerith finished.

"Hold on boys. Aerith and I need to doll ourselves up first." Rinoa added taking Aeriths arm and heading for her hotel room.

An hour later the men were outside the room still waiting. Leon had started pacing, Cloud was in deep thought and Zack was just thinking - odd since this is Zack - but still he was thinking of what Yuffie had told him and how much she had changed.

_"I don't want everyone to expect the old Yuffie and then get disappointed when they see how much she has changed. But right now I don't think Leon will listen. Everyone must have really missed Yuffie and there she is afraid of losing her friendship with us.She doesn't know how much we care for her." _Zacks' train of thought was interrupted when the door opened to reveal the two girls. Zack looked at the expressions of Leon and Cloud to see what they thought. Clouds' mouth hadn't dropped to the floor yet but his eyes showed longing and wonder as he stared at Aerith. Aerith wore a light pink sparkling dress to above the knees with some pink sandels with a small heel and her hair up into a neat bun with two oriental sticks in them and two strands of her hair was curled and dangled down, framing her face perfectly. But as Cloud was in total awe at Aeriths' appearance, Leon couldn't careless about what Rinoa was wearing as long as they could get to the party. Rinoa wore a light blue dress the same length as Aeriths with some blue glittery straps and some low-heeled sandels. Her hair was held in a tight clip that let her hair flow onto her back.

"Not bad ladies. Not bad at all!" Zack smiled.

"Yes very nice please can we go now!" Leon practically shouted.

"Sure but theres' a problem, to get in you need a date so one of us is going to be left behind." Rinoa winked at Leon.

"I don't care who I'm with as long as I get in." Leon whined

"Well Leon I'm going with Aerith so you're stuck with Rinoa." Cloud said with a smirk

"Haha unlucky Leon, man you have the worst luck." Zack joked.

"Well actually I don't because I'm not the one who can't get in. So I'll have all the fun while your stuck outside." Leon said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Oh yeah, slick move Leon but I'll gecha. I'll find a way in so don't worry about me."

"I wasn't going to anyway. Now can we go?" Leon dragged Rinoa to the door and headed for the fourth district.

"Ok, Leon wait for us! Zack take care we'll be back in a few hours so behave." Aerith said grabbing her purse.

"Yes mother." Zack said sarcastically.

"Where did you hear that from?" Cloud asked as he linked arms with Aerith.

"Um.. I don't know somewhere I guess."

"Yeah, Yuffie always used to say that to me, I hope she is there." Aerith whispered remembering the 6 year old who had given her the broach, she pinned it on her purse to add to her outfit.

"See ya later Zack."

"Smell ya later bro!" Zack shouts after them as they disappear into the night....

(A/N: you thought that this was the end of this chapter didn't you? Ha gocha!! here's the rest.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You MORONS!!!" Sephiroth shouts at his soldiers who are trying to solve his problem. "Why can't you blend in? You good for nothing sons of a-"

"What's this racket for?" Yuffie asks timidly and clearly half asleep.

"Ah, Yuffie I'm sorry but these idiots can't seem to understand the meaning of blending in!" Sephiroth shouts the last part at the trembling soldiers and sits in his chair rubbing his temples.

"I'll help you out." Yuffie yawns and stretchs before sitting down on the arm of Sephiroths' chair. "What's the problem?"

"AVALANCHE is going to a party so we don't know when to attack them or what they know about us. I've tried most of the day for these low lives to disappear so we can here their conversations but they can't seem to do it!!" Sephiroth throws a wine bottle at the group of concerning soldiers who manage to dodge it. Yuffie watchs the bottle smash on the silvery wall and follows the trail of crismon nectar as it slides down the wall before she jolted up with an idea.

"I know what you can do. Send in a spy or group of spies undercover. With the right clothes and personality you'll definately blend in." Yuffie glaces over to Sephiroth for an answer to find him smirking and nodding slowly.

"Yes we need someone who knows the area and people." Sephiroth stands up and paces around.

"Exactly my point." Yuffie says watching him pace.

"Someone who has the right attitude and appearance."

"Yep!"

"Someone who can handle themselves and give orders."

"Even better." Yuffie continuously encouraged.

"Someone like you." Sephiroth adds looking at Yuffie with a small grin.

"Yes I agre--WHAT?! ME? Why me? What can I do?" Yuffie looks at the soldiers who are nodding in approval.

"Yuffie you can defend yourself and give orders. All I need you to do is find out how much they know of us and drive them outside and into our ambush, meet with me at the exit of the club and then that's where the fun will start." Sephiroth explained. Yuffie let out a deep sigh and looked to the floor, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No not really. So meet us back here in 10 minutes with an undercover team ready and an outfit for yourself and remember blend in."

A few minutes later Yuffie appeared in the meeting room again with an undercover team behind her and a party outfit for herself.

"Excellent work Yuffie now remember what I said." Sephiroth stared at Yuffie with awe in his eyes.

"Yes blend in, don't get caught and remember my attitude." Yuffie said while strapping two small pistols underneath her black mini skirt. Her outfit was nothing special just some knee high leather boots with two buckles on the outside, a red strapless tanktop with some glitter on it causing it to sparkle in the light and her hair was straightened and flicked at the ends with red dye applied onto the flicks. Her lips were a tempting dark red/pink with the full eye works: black eyeliner, black mascara and red eye shadow that flicked at the end of her eyelid. _"It makes her look like a small devil ready for action."_ Sephiroth noted to himself.

"Don't be long Yuffie and remember blend in. If you should fail your friends will die, that's a promise."

"Yeah yeah whatever empty threats yeah whatever shut up. Wait what about these?" Yuffie points to her transparent wings.

"Will them away." Yuffie looked confused at first but then closed her eyes and focused on losing them. She suddenly felt as if the world was lifted off her shoulders then she opened her stormy orbs to look for the wings to find they had gone.

"That's all I had to do to get rid of them? And there I was sleeping awkwadly.Anyways see ya later." Yuffie saluted before she disappeared with her undercover team right behind her.

Yuffie reappeared with her group behind the club and from where she was she could feel the rhythm and beat of the booming music being played inside.

_"I missed this so much. Parties, having fun with my friends. Thinking of which where are they?" _Yuffie mused with herself until a soldier nudged her and pointed around the corner towards a laughing group. Yuffie sneakly tip-toed around the corner to see Aerith arm in arm with Cloud, seeing this brought a smile to Yuffies face. _"They were meant for each other." _Someone else caught her attention as a giggling dark haired girl was batting her eyelashes and being dragged by....Yuffie gasped causing that person to look her way to find..nothing. Yuffie dived out of site just at the right time.

"Leon? What is he doing here? Oh yeah AVALANCHE. Umm... oh no this is going to be harder than I thought. How can I ignore Leon? Why do I call him Leon?" Yuffie asked herself.

"Kisaragi, they're in and we are awaiting your orders." One of the soldiers explained with an eager group behind him.

"Yes well I um-" Yuffie stuttered. _"This isn't the time for stammering. I'm Yuffie the boss hehe so I have to be hard." _Yuffie scolded to herself. Yuffie looks around the corner again and spots a person in the shadows trying to avoid the security guards scan. She looked a little bit harder and made out who it was.

"You guys go on in, if they won't let you pass use your weapons or do what Sephiroth would want you to do. But no killing, we can't let them figure out where we are." Yuffie commanded "I'll meet you in there in a sec." With that the group marched off to the entrance while Yuffie decided to disappeared then reappeared behind the shadowed person, making him jump.

"Zack? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh sure no sorry Zack for startling you no can't do that." Zack smiled at his little joke while Yuffie giggled a bit.

"So how are you? Why are you here?"

"Me I'm fine and I want to get in there. But the guards will spot me." Zack points to the two huge men.

"Why have you been thrown out already?"

"No, you just need a date to get in- Yuffie could you do me a favour."

"Oh no, no, no, no my favour to you was freeing you from Shinra, the consequences hurt too."

"Oh come on Yuf please?" Zack pleaded

"Fine but only because I have to get in myself."

"Why?"

"AVALANCHE, what do you think. I have to lead in an undercover team and drive them outside where Sephiroth is waiting to ambush them." Yuffie sighed "And if I fail they'll die so don't tell them just drop hints that they need to go."

"Wait Aer was right. She said you would be here and she was right. Cool! Anyway you have to work against AVALANCHE?"

"Yes I don't have a choice."

"Just leave Shinra, simple."

"It's not that easy. They'll track me and kill anyone who comes in their way, the only way I'm free is- anyway lets get in." Yuffie cut herself off and dragged Zack to the entrance. The guards let them in straight away so there was no trouble on getting in. But Yuffie could tell that the guards' faces were pale.

_"I think my boys had to use force to get in. Wait Zack had better not take me to AVALANCHE or I fail."_

"Zack you mustn't tell AVALANCHE where I am or that you've seen me. Don't tell them anything just say you snook in okay?"

"But Yuffie they'll be really happy to see you. Especially Leon, as soon as Aerith said you would be here he dashed straight here. He really misses you. We all do, please Yuffie come on." Zack asked.

"NO if they see me I fail and they die."

"Won't they die anyway from the ambush."

"Not if I can help it."

"Fine you win, take care of yourself Yuf. There they are, quick, go!" Zack gave Yuffie a quick hug before heading to the partying four.

Yuffie slid out of sight and queued up at the bar for a drink. As she stood there she started pin pointing all of her undercover team walking around and blending in perfectly with the groups of people.

"Hey guys. Leon I gotcha, gotcha I'm in!! LOSER!" Zack shouted over the booming music and patted Leon on the back.

"How the hell did you get in?" Cloud asked

"Yuf- I mean I snook in. Ain't I the best."

"Well at least now you can have fun with us." Aerith said pulling Cloud to the dance floor.

"Don't even think of it." Leon gives Rinoa a cold stare.

"But Leon don't you want to dance with me?"

"No, I'm going to get the drinks." Leon backs away and heads for the bar not looking where he was going, suddenly Leon felt someone bump into him then heard a thump. He looked to the floor seeing a small girl with black hair and dressed in a red tank top and black mini skirt.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." Leon apologized holding out a hand to help the fallen girl up.

"No it's okay really I should have watched where I was going-" Yuffie stopped talking and held her breath, busted.

"Yuffie? Yuffie is that you?" Leon asked looking deeply into her eyes and still holding onto her hand.

"Yuffie? Oh um- no you must have mistaken me for someone else. " Yuffie pulled her hand away slowly even though she loved the feeling of Leons' hand holding hers.

"No you are Yuffie, I can see it in your eyes. You are aren't you?" Leon asked with longing in his eyes.

"No I'm sorry but I've never heard of this girl before." Yuffie said trying to clean up her spilt drink of the floor.

"Oh, well then let me buy you another drink. Just to say sorry." Leon voice held disappointment and sadness.

"You don't have to you know I can get myself one." Yuffie says standing up and looking deeply into his eyes.

_"You must be Yuffie. You seem so much like her, Yuffie where are you? I miss you." _Leon thought to himself.

_"Does he really miss me that much? Maybe he does care Oh Leon I'm right here. If only I can hug you again. I'm sorry for being so annoying and well. I guess I sorta love him-" _Yuffie was cut off her mental apology to Leon by a dark haired girl butting in on her conversation.

"Hey Leon, well? Where are the drinks? Oh you've met a new friend, say what's your name?" Rinoa asks wrapping her arms around Leons neck and looking towards Yuffie. Yuffie's blood began to boil and she felt power rush through her veins.

"Yeah good question who are you?"

"My name is - Tara. Um- yeah my name is Tara." Yuffie lied holding out a hand for Leon to shake. Leon was about to reach out when Rinoa stood in the way and started whispering in Leon's ear.

"Don't trust her, she looks like a prostitute and an ugly one at that." Yuffie heard every word as though she had said it to her face because of the Mako injections. _"Hold your tongue Yuffie, just relax and calm down." _She told herself.

"Um anyway I'm Rinoa and this is my boyfriend Leon." Rinoa said in an overprotective snobbish way and giving Yuffie a glare saying leave-him-alone-he's-mine-or-else. Yuffie wasn't bothered by this glare, she was after all Sephiroth's right hand girl so she had seen far worse glares. Even so she returned the glare with a more dangerous icy glare that practically shouted, what-are-you-gonna-do!

_"So this is his precious Rinoa and she says I look like a prostitute. I knew I wouldn't like her. So Leon has a girlfriend maybe he doesn't care after all. Perfect now I'm definately stuck with Sephiroth." _At her last few thoughts Yuffie started to tear.

"Tara, you okay?" Leon picks her chin up and brushes back a few tears with his thumb.

"Yeah I'm-I'm fine don't worry about me it's just something in my eyes that's all." Yuffie lied trying to blink back her tears then looking to the DJ on the wooden stage who had just started Yuffie and Leon's song when they were first together. Irish Blue.

_You said that we can still be friends,_

_You said this really has to end,_

_Though your love for me was true,_

_This is something you must do,_

_You can evade my every call,_

_And just ignore me like a fool,_

_But here I stand in memory,_

_Of the way it used to be._

Yuffie looked into his eyes and wished more than anything she could melt into his warm embrace. Just like when they first met, it was love at first sight.

_Break away from times of old,_

_Like a story that's being told,_

_You can't share this love no more,_

_Won't you hear me say (say)_

_Irish Blue is the colour,_

_That fills my mind,_

_Everyday's another lifetime that passes me by,_

_Irish Blue is the colour that drives me wild,_

_How can I survive another day girl without you in my life?_

"I take it you like this song?" Leon whispers.

"Yeah it was mine and my ex boyfriends song." Yuffie timidly answers blushing a little with a smile showing on her face.

"Are you sure your not Yuffie?"

"P-possitive, why?"

"This was our song too. I miss her." Leon looks to the floor with a disappointed voice.

"What happened?"

"She was taken from me. I'll do anything to get her ba-" Rinoa interrupted

"Leon what are you doing come on baby, let's dance." She squeeled. By now the song had finished and another one took it's place.

"Sorry about her." Leon points at Rinoa who is waiting impatiently taking her foot on the floor.

"No it's okay I need to go anyway, nice to meet you S-Leon." Yuffie shakes his hand again enjoying his warm hand on hers.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you around." That was all that he said before Rinoa pulled him to the dance floor where Aerith and Cloud were dancing together.

"Alot sooner than you will know." Yuffie whispered to him as he was blocked from view by other partyers. Yuffie's mobile phone rang in her small red purse so she fished it out and flipped it open to receive the call.

(A/N: normal writing is Yuffie's voice and **bold **writing is the caller.)

**"Hello?"**

"Yuffie here."

**"Good now where are you Kisaragi? We're awaiting orders from you. We have our info."**

"Great! Now calmly ask them to leave, there should be four of them. Two females and two males. You should know who they are. It's Strife and his little gang. Act like club bouncers of something then chase them once they figure out who you are."

**"We have located them, head for the exit. The General is waiting there for you, we can handle it from here."**

Yuffie hung up. _"Damn I forgot about Zack, there's five of them. It's too late now." _Yuffie remembered. Yuffie headed for the exit and met up with Sephiroth.

"How was the party?"

"Fine." Yuffie replied shivering slightly from the night air.

"Any problems?" Sephiroth asked taking off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

"No and what's with the different attitude and outfit? Black Jeans, boots, t-shirt and leather jacket."

"I had to fit in while I was waiting out here for you. Why do you like it?"

"Um..yes it makes you look normal and yes in a weird kind of way you do look attractive." Sephiroth smirked at her remark and used his right arm to hook around her waist as they walked, Yuffie was too tired to pull away so she just ignored him.

"Wait where's your wing?"

"I willed it away but it will come back soon. It's a part of me unlike yours."

"So I won't have my wings anymore?"

"No you won't." Sephiroth stopped when they reached the second districts' door and disappeared taking Yuffie with him. They both reappeared on top of the Gizmo shop.

"Any minute now." Sephiroth said to Yuffie who was completely confused. Suddenly a dark glow consumed Sephiroth and Yuffie, when it cleared Yuffie saw Sephiroth back in his normal attire with his right wing back. Yuffie had changed into her red Shinra tank top and older boots but her eyeshadow had changed and became more red and drastic making her look...evil. A few running footsteps be heard coming from the Alleyway and shouting voices owned them. The alleyway door opened and Yuffie saw Aerith, Rinoa, Cloud and Leon run out towards the big clearing with armed Shinra soldiers ordering them to keep walking. Dark clouds filled up the sky blocking out the moon and stars' light. Thunder rumbled and lightning streaked as arch enemies met on this fateful night.

"Let's have some fun shall we Yuffie?" Yuffie just nodded not really listening to what he was saying. Sephiroth jumped down with Yuffie following. The Shinra soldiers surroounded AVALANCHE so there was no escape.

"Stay in the shadows Yuffie." Sephiroth ordered before turning back to the now terrified girls hiding behind the armed AVALANCHE men with angry and overall ticked off expressions. Yuffie obeyed and stayed hidden in the shadows.

_"I'll make sure Yuffie is mine and that Yuffie thinks Leon doesn't care." _Sephiroth mused to himself before laughing at AVALANCHE'S pathetic excuse of defending themselves against him....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally finished. HA HA CLIFFIE!! There that's my X-mas present to you all who have read this.I don't own the song Irish Blue even though I love it! It took me ages to write this chappie so I hoped you liked it! Please R&R me I would really appreciate it. Next chapter should be cool. Hope you can wait long enough though coz my fingers hurt. See ya in the next chapter!!


	9. Destruction & Darkness

A/N: so far so good you reviewers like my story. Keep bringing in the reviews coz all authors need and love em! Let's get this part-tay star-ted!! :

Ch.9 Destruction & Darkness

Yuffie keep herself hidden in the dark and gloomy shadows, watching, listening and waiting for any orders. Sephiroth laughed as he noticed that the AVALANCHE men had their weapons drawn, hoping to keep him away. _"Yeah right.That'll really stop me!" _He thought. Cloud and Leon tightened their grip on their swords' handle as Sephiroth grew closer and closer then signalling for the armed soldiers to back off a couple of steps. Leon risked a quick glance to know every soldiers position where Cloud never broke Sephiroth's icy glare. Aerith started panicking, remembering her vision from the feather Cloud had found yesterday. Every bit of detail was occuring, weather conditions, location and position. _"I hate it when I'm right."_ Aerith scolded herself. A quick movement caught Aerith's eyes as she stared at the shadows behind Sephiroth knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Sephiroth broke Clouds' furious eye contact and scanned Leon, looking him up and down then smirking.

"You must be Leon? I've heard things of you."

"As long as they're good they're true." Leon spat back moving closer to Rinoa protectively. This action gave Sephiroth a micheveous grin as he looked back in the shadows to where Yuffie was watching heartbroken. Sephiroths' upgraded eyesight pin pointed Yuffie's exact location and expression. She hunched over slightly covering her heart and stomach with the look of pain, betrayal and dread written all over her young face. Sephiroth knew what she was thinking and turned back to Rinoa and Leon ready to fan the flames.

_"No. Leon please? Say you haven't forgotten me? Say you care? Please? It hurts so much seeing you with that- that bitc.h. I don't wanna hurt anymore." _Yuffie grimaced as Leon stepped back even closer to Rinoa with his Gunblade still daring Sephiroth to take another step.

_"It hurts doesn't it?" _Jenova asked.

_"Hurt isn't the word for it. Try betrayal that might get you closer." _Yuffie snapped back

_"Okay relax. I'm trying to help you. Comfort you."_

_"Yeah, I really believe that. And how is teasing me comforting?"_

_"Who has been with you every step of the way?"_ Jenova asked,Yuffie paused for a moment.

_"You have - I guess."_

_"Yes, so what makes you think I won't help you now?"_

_"Because I'm in pain."_

_"That Leon is nothing but pathetic. You should forget him, now Sephiroth hmm....he is the right one for you."_

_"How would you know? You're not even real!"_

_"True. But he has always been there for you. Hasn't he?"_

_"Yes. I think."_

_"Unlike that Leon."_

_"I suppose you're right. No what am I thinking. I can't abandon Leon, he has always been there for me alot more than I knew."_

_"But Sephiroth will not betray you like he has. Also Sephiroth holds great oppotunity." _Jenova darkly replied.

_"What oppotunity would that be?" _Yuffie whimpered slightly as more pain pierced her heart and gripped her body with a cold chill.

_"Power my dear. Power. Power to get revenge, you said it yourself you liked getting revenge. So why not use this power against Leon?"_

_"Because I -I, I guess I still care for Leon. It isn't his fault. It's mine."_

_"Don't you dare blame yourself! It's Rinoa's fault!" _Jenova snapped.

_"But it is mine. If I were stronger in the first place, Sephiroth wouldn't have taken me. Tifa would still be alive." _Yuffie felt another surge of pain and guilt wash over her. She hesitated another glance at Leon to find Rinoa holding onto his back for protection. Yuffie felt her heart break even more, if possible and gripped her top tighter to try and prevent her heart going through any more pain.

_"He isn't even flinching or shrugging her off. If I done that he would call me weak and that I had to protect myself!" _Yuffie felt even more jealousy cloud her vision.

_"Forget him! He is worthless and don't blame yourself for Tifa's death she was working for Sephiroth the whole time."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"She wanted Cloud to herself, she was jealous of Aerith so she opened herself to darkness, but Sephiroth turned on her resulting in her death."_

_"Exactly. So why should I trust you and Sephiroth? He could turn on me."_

_"But he won't."_

_"How do you know that for sure?"_

_"He likes you Yuffie, maybe even loves you. In dew time you will learn to love him back."_

_"I don't want to love him back, I want to be left alone." _Yuffie falls to her knees as she sees Rinoa grip tighter to Leon and Aerith was looking right at her worry ruining her pure features.

_"Ah, Aerith yes she is pure and she clearly worries about you but she would rather you dead than alive."_

_"LIAR!" _

_"Who would she choose? Cloud or You?"_

_"Cloud, why?"_

_"Hahaha...thought so, you see I gave her a small dream you know the one that you have? Except she is watching it from her point of view so she thinks you will kill Cloud."_

_"I would never harm any of my friends."_

_"You say that now, but what if they turn on you? Remember you are with Shinra now, you must help Sephiroth."_

_"They wouldn't."_

_"Are you certain?" _Yuffie closed her eyes. She didn't want to see or hear anymore. She just wanted to die.

_"No. But it's still my fault." _Yuffie opened her eyes feeling weaker and weaker as the darkness took advantage of her state.

_"No it isn't if Leon hadn't lost his temper with you, you wouldn't have run off."_

_"But if I wasn't so annoying and stopped asking questions then he wouldn't have lost his temper." _Jenova started getting impatient so she changed the subject to something Yuffie would hate.

_"Do you wish to get even with Rinoa?"_ Yuffie pondered this question for a minute thinking on how she should answer.

_"Yes."_

_"Well I don't blame you. She stole your guy and in return you will steal?" _Yuffie stopped thinking for a while as curiousity killed the cat and she looked towards the small outnumbered group. Sephiroth looked at Rinoa then grinned, Leon stood in the way of their eye contact.

"Leave her out of this." Leon sharply remarked inching the blade closer to Sephiroth. Cloud stood exactly infront of Aerith so the small Cetra couldn't be seen by this one winged 'angel'. Cloud had murder engraved in his icy blue eyes as he watched Sephiroths' every move. Sephiroth smiled to himself, _"Yuffie you will be mine."_ He thought over and over again. Sephiroth moved around so he was slightly nearer to Rinoa at this Leon barked,

"Stay away from her." Sephiroth laughed and then head a small cry of pain come from where Yuffie was hidden from view. He looked back to see Yuffie tense on the floor in total pain and he smiled knowing that what Leon had just said struck her hard and went straight to the heart, lowering her heart's defence the darkness engulfed her and even though Yuffie put up a fight she was losing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'll ask you again. Rinoa stole your guy's feelings for you and cost you life with Shinra. So in return you will..?" _Jenova asked again. Yuffie stopped tensing and slowly stood up, dusting herself off and keeping her eyes tightly shut and face cast downwards to the damp, solid cement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth looked back at AVALANCHE and smiled triumphantly at his victory and made eye contact with every member of AVALANCHE before him. Pointing towards the shadows he darkly remarks.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Dreading for the worst Aerith frantically searched the shadows to find..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie evilly grinned and looked up but keeping her eyes closed.

_"Take her life." _Yuffie slowly opens her eyes and hears many gasps from each AVALANCHE member. She had lost the battle and Jenova was now in control as the darkness consumed Yuffie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes took the place of Yuffie's previously stormy orbs and her new eyes held wrath and revenge as she looked at Rinoa. Aerith now knowing that her vison had come true she thought hard about her dream. A small childs cry ringed in her ears as she looked in the shadows, a ghostly 6 year old Yuffie staggered out covered in blood and was crying. A golden aura surrounded her as she stepped closer to Aerith. _"Am I the only one who can see this?" _Aerith wondered. Her question was soon answered as no one else looked upon the petit angel. She cried and hugged Aerith but without staining her dress.

"I'm so sorry Aer. I couldn't handle it. She won, Jenova won. I'm sorry. I tried, I really did but I couldn't hold it back. Darkness took over her. Don't trust red eyes Aer. Please don't trust them. Only Vinnie's remember you're a cetra heal her please? I can't hold out much longer." Little Yuffie cried, that's when Aerith understood. This was Yuffie's innerself, her innocence, her true light. The dream was a fake, Yuffie didn't kill Cloud and she never would. Jenova and darkness took over her body. Yuffie didn't kill him, she was being controlled. The small figure disappeared as Aerith looked up at the glowing crimson rubies. _"Yuffie hold on. Don't give in please."_ Aerith quietly sobbed as the red eyes were about to come out of the shadows,

"No.." Aerith whispered letting her warm crystal tears cascaded down her face as Yuffie came into view. Everyone looked upon Yuffie and gasped, all except Sephiroth. His plan had worked.

"It can't be?" Leon exclaimed.

"T-Tara?" Rinoa questioned puzzled. Cloud shook his head with deep sympathy,

"No, it's Yuffie."

"Yuffie. I knew it. She was at the club, it was her. Yuffie? What are you doing?" Leon was totally confused now, Sephiroth smirked at this. Sephiroth held out a hand to Yuffie who looked at it emotionless.

"Come here Yuffie." Sephiroth commanded. Aerith cried harder as she obeyed at took his hand.

"No! Yuffie, please don't give in. Please? Remember me? Aerith?" Aerith desparately exclaimed.

"Your words won't work now Cetra. She's mine. Darkness has taken over, you can't help her." Sephiroth smiled bringing Yuffie closer to him and putting a left arm around her waist.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Leon shouted.

"She is and she always will be. I have you and Rinoa to thank for that." Sephiroth pulled Yuffie into a warm embrace and she didn't pull back and responded by hugging him back. Sephiroth grinned at Leon's jealous features and just to spite Leon he kissed her on the forehead. Leon tensed and was about to rip him off her but Cloud and Rinoa held him back.

"Get off! Yuffie please listen to me? I'm sorry."

"Don't bother Leon, she can't hear you. The Yuffie we know is nearly dead but she's in there." Aerith rose and glared at Sephiroth with eyes of fire.

"Correct Aerith, but there's nothing you or anyone can do. She is injured and will eventually give into the darkness."

"Not if I can help it!!" Aerith shouted forming a large white sphere in her hands and aimed it at Sephiroth.

"LIGHT!" Aerith shouts, a white beam runs out of the sphere and right at Sephiroth who doesn't even move. Just as the beam is about to make contact Yuffie stands infront of Sephiroth with a hand out and caught the beam, sending it back but only darker and stronger.

"Yuffie why are you helping him?" Leon says furiously.

"We need to distract Sephiroth, if he and Yuffie are too close she will protect him and will be invincible." Cloud explains.

"True but how the hell are we going to part them?" Rinoa asks not really caring about Yuffie.

"I don't know." Cloud replies irritated. "Aerith don't use your magic. Save it for when we can heal Yuffie." Aerith nods in response.

A loud bang is heard from somewhere on the rooftops, skimming Sephiroth's face and leaving a thin line of falling blood. Sephiroth harshly wipes it away with the back of his hand is about to use a dark firaga when he is distracted by a young girls voice.

"You? This is for Sora!" Kairi runs out of the Gizmo shop and with a wave of her hand, Sephiroth is smashed against a wall. Sephiroth stands up only to be thrown into another wall by another motion of her hand.

"This is for Yuffie." She angrily exclaims. _"Damn, the Princess has found her power already!" _Sephiroth curses.

"And this is for you! You piece of-" Zack runs out of the Gizmo shop and stands next to Kairi with a small silver pistol in his hand.

"$Hit!!" Cid cuts in running from the Dalmation alley and throwing his spear at him. Sephiroth disappears and reappears behind the soldiers who are firing at Cid, Zack and Kairi but not one bullet hits them.

"Now Aerith!" Zack adds signalling for Aerith to heal Yuffie.

"No!" Sephiroth shouts running through the crowd to Yuffie, he suddenly hits something and stumbles backwards. Regaining his balance he tries disappearing to reappear next to Yuffie but with the same results he hit something and stumbled again. Sephiroth looks up to Kairi who has her hand held out towards him and a light blue glow surrounding it.

"Forcefields? Clever princess. Nice try Kairi." Sephiroth shouts up at her. Kairi only smiles and then uses her other hand to strengthen the forcefield. Sephiroth charged at the barrior and slashed at it numerous of times with his Masume but his efforts were in vain. The more he slashed the stronger the Forcefield became. Aerith didn't hesitate and rushed over to Yuffie with her two hands held out, crossed over each other and palms down she called for her staff. In no more than two seconds her beautifully carved staff materialized in her hands. Yuffie's eyes widened and stared at the staff in horror. Jenova controlled Yuffie's every movement and forced her to back away. But at that moment Yuffie took charge again, regaining her right side of her body. Her right cloudy eye opened to reveal her stormy orb, reaching out with her right hand Yuffie struggled against Jenova to reach Aerith.

_"No. This body is now mine Yuffie. You will not have it back!" _Jenova screamed.

"Wanna bet?!"Yuffie shouted out loud still desparately reaching for Aerith. Aerith moved forward but a dark pool of gloomy water surrounded Yuffie, making it difficult for Aerith to reach the isolated Yuffie.

"Aer, heal me. It's the only way to kill off Jenova." Yuffie shouted.

"No ignore me, I'm fine I killed off Jenova." Yuffie answered again but she sounded different, she sounded like Jenova.

"LIAR!" Aerith shouted furiously giving of a pure light and outstretching her angelic wings. Jenova screamed inside Yuffies head, her plan had failed miserably. Yuffie clutched her head and fell to her knees in agony as Jenovas's scream kept ringing in her ear. Yuffie cried out in pain and with her last breath screamed at the top of her lungs,

"SQUALL!" Before falling unconcious. The black liquid that surrounded Yuffie disappeared and Aerith ran over to Yuffie. Twirling her staff in the air and pointing it at Yuffie's heart forcing all of her inner strength out of her body and into her hands. Leon ran to Yuffie's side holding her small hand in his. Cloud ran to Aerith's side holding her up as she grew weaker and weaker. Aerith focased all of her power into her staff at long last, now all her had to do was heal Yuffie.

"Leon keep Yuffie in the light. If she falls completely into darkness I can't heal her." Aerith whispered as she felt energy drain out of her.

"What?" Leon asked, he hadn't heard Aeriths quiet order.

"She said talk to Yuffie. Keep her in the light." Cloud answered for her as Aerith was now only being held up by Cloud.

"Okay, Yuffie? Yuffie can you hear me? Listen stay in the light, listen to my voice, follow it. Stay out of the darkness." Leon spoke gently, crouching closer to Yuffie so she could hear him. Rinoa walked over to Leon and looked at Yuffie's still body with full jealousy sweeping over her. _"Why couldn't Yuffie just stay dead? Why is everyone helping her?" _She thought feeling darkness' cold grip hold onto her. She gave into it and felt power and strength wash over her. It wasn't refreshing but it still felt good in her opinion.

Yuffie started stiring and jerked as the darkness sucked the life out of her. Opening her eyes slightly she saw Aerith being held up by Cloud as she strained to force every bit of magic out of her. Suprisingly she saw Leon sitting right beside her holding onto her hand gently and talking to her.

"S-squall?" Yuffie asked weakly.

"Yuffie. Hold on Aerith will heal you." Leon informed softly before looking back as Cloud spoke.

"But Yuff it will hurt so hold on."

"Yuffie can you see a light? Hold onto it, don't let it loose your grip okay?" Aerith suggested

"Okay. I got it." Yuffie whispers.

"HEAL!" Aerith shouts at the top of her lungs. Yuffie clutched Leon's hand tighter as she felt the cold shill being pulled from her heart. Jenova screamed in pain causing Yuffie's head to spin, suddenly she stopped screaming and Yuffie was left feeling light headed. As Yuffie thought the worst was over she felt the cold shill grip onto her heart again, even though it was being pulled off her body, it was still there.

"I'm nearly done Yuffie. Hold on the darkness is nearly completly destroyed." Aerith said as she leaned against Cloud for support.

"Guys, I can't hold him back much longer. Hurry." Kairi shouts over to the Cetra at work. Cloud, Leon, Rinoa and Yuffie all look over to Sephiroth who was slowly but surely breaking the barrior between them with his Masume. Then just before Aerith had completly healed Yuffie, Sephiroth broke free and disappeared. Throwing everyone into confusion he reappeared next to Yuffie and pulled her away from Leons grip disappearing again. Now out of healing range he hovers above AVALANCHE smirking and laughing with Yuffie limp in his arms.

"You lose again. Yuffie still has some darkness in her. Next time we meet I'll take full advantage of that and make sure she stays in darkness." laughing once again Sephiroth looks upon the weak Cetra who is leaning on Cloud and glaring at Sephiroth for taking Yuffie. Suddenly a shot is heard and it hits Sephiroth's wing, causing him to lower a little and loose a few feathers before fleeing out of sight.

"Good shot Zack. Now where would he go?" Cloud asks his small group.

"How the fuc- should I know?" Cid asks placing a ciggarette in his mouth. Aerith notices this and flicks her wrist taking the small tobacco out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"No smoking." Aerith insists while taking out a small Megaelixer and re-energizing. Feeling stronger again she stands up and picks up one of Sephirth's raven feathers. Leon still furious that he lost Yuffie again smashs the empty potion bottle on the floor. Rinoa just watched in amusement. _"Lets keep my inner darkness secret for now, until when they least expect it." _Rinoa smiles to herself.

"Got anything Aer?" Cloud asks walking next to her.

"Yeah. They'll be at the Coliseum and both Sephiroth and Yuffie are planning on a two on two battle. I just hope Yuffie snaps out of it before she gets injured." Aerith explains genuinly worried about Yuffie, as usual. Kairi, Cid and a silent and confused Zack joins the other four as they're discussing battle plans.

"I'm fighting. I want Yuffie back and Sephiroth dead." Leon exclaims.

"No way, Leon you're staying here with Cid, Kairi, Zack and Rinoa. Keep an eye on Kairi. While Cloud and I fight."

"My thoughts exactly except your not fighting Aerith." Cloud points out.

"Uh Yes I am! I have a score to settle with Shinra. By the way Kairi why are you here? Where's Sora?"

"I thought you would know where he is. He hasn't returned to Destiny Islands since the defeat of Ansel- or whatever his name is."

"Long story eh kid?" Cid questions placing a toothpick in his mouth instead of a cigarette.

"Yeah, pretty long." Kairi replies looking at Rinoa oddly but no one saw her do this. Rinoa could see the light inside her heart that shone brightly making her wince. _"Is she a Princess of Heart?" _Rinoa thought reaching for her heart. In response to darkness Kairi's heart put up a shield and Kairi held a firm hand over her heart.

"Oh I was admiring your necklace. Is it real pearl?" Rinoa lied bringing he hand back.

"Yes and Sora gave it to me." Kairi answered stepping away from Rinoa. _"Double protection then. Sora and her heart." _Rinoa cursed. Everyone headed back to the First District as Kairi told them her adventure so far and her mission to find Sora.

"We'll help ya out kid." Cid offers patting her on the back.

"Thanks I appreciate it. And the name's Kairi." Kairi smiled.

"Sora spoke highly of you. I think your the light he was looking for." Cloud said seeing Kairi blush he smiled and looked at Aerith who was in deep thought. _"That wasn't Zack who shot Sephiroth. It came from a higher position, just like the first one who skimmed his face." _Aerith remembered looking towards Zack who was also confused._ "How the hell did I shoot Sephiroth if I didn't fire at his. Not once and yet I'm getting praise." _Zack looked at every member of AVALANCHE and Kairi.

"Kai? I can call ya Kai right?" Zack asked, Kairi looked up at him with a face that just screamed 'I've-already-answered-this-once!'

"Yes. Before anyone else can ask again, my friends call me Kai." Kairi smiled and looked down at her necklace and clutching it gently, remembering Sora was missing brought tears to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she realised Cid and Zack were watching her.

"Hey don't worry Kai, we'll help ya find him. AVALANCHE'S word." Zack promised saluting to her. Kairi looked up at him watery eyed.

"Thanks." Kairi answered. Cid placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeh and we'll look at for ya too. Since Sora 'ent 'ere, we'll do his job for him and protect you. It's what he would 'av wanted."

"I'll be strong and I know I'll find him. In return I'll help you get Yuffie back, she was always so kind to me." Kairi added.

"To bad we couldn't find her before Jenova took over. She could have been saved." Cloud joined in. Zack looked away with a guilty heart.

"Guys there's something I have to tell you. While I was protecting other worlds I was captured by Shinra. I met Yuffie there, she helped me escape. I tried to make her come with me but she wouldn't." Everyone stared at Zack with shocked expressions.

"I did try, I swear. She said she wouldn't put us in danger again. Also I didn't sneak into the club, Yuffie came in with me. She was incharge of the undercover mission by Shinra. She gave out the orders to force you outside and into the ambush."

"Are you sure it wasn't Jenova?" Leon asked

"Yes, possitive. Her eyes were the same as they usually are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but she told me not to."

"Anything else we should know?" Aerith asked curiously.

"No. Nothing else."

"Liar." Aerith said softly. Zack looked away again.

"Zack? What else do you know?" Leon questioned starting to get angry. _"Why didn't he tell us this before?" _Leon wondered.

"No way! Nuh-uh. If you want to know you're gonna have to ask her."

"Zack!?" Leon raised his voice.

"NO! I PROMISED! I'M NOT GOING BACK ON MY WORD AND NOTHING YOU CAN DO IS GONNA MAKE ME!!" Zack left no room for arguing and immediately the subject was changed by Aerith.

"Ok, we are against Sephiroth not each other, so, lets drop it. If Yuffie wants to tell us when we get her back then she will. Now, Cid is a Gummi Ship ready for me and Cloud to go to the Coliseum?"

"Yeah, ready and waitin' for ya. When ya get back we'll be waiting either in the small house in the Third District or in my Accessory Shop. Take care now kids, I'm not gonna pick up the pieces again." Cid said trying not to sound too caring.

"Alright see ya. Come on Aerith." Cloud and Aerith left through the World Exit leaving the others behind.

"Alright Zack, just gotta say. I didn't know you had such a good shot." Cid complimented, everyone was in the Accessory Shop. Leon was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and not saying a word to anyone. Cid stood behind the counter, smoking now Aerith wasn't here. Rinoa sat on the sofa, Kairi sat on top of the fireplace with legs dangling weary of Rinoa and her dark gaze. Zack sat next to her seeing she was uncomfortable with Rinoa around.

"Yeah thanks but.." Zack trailed off.

"But what?" Rinoa pushed. Zack took a deep breath,

"That wasn't me, I haven't fired at him. Not once. I was going to but you interrupted Cid." Zack looks at Cid who is grinning.

"Well you should have fired faster then." Cid chuckled.

"Wait. If it wasn't Zack, then who was it?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Rinoa snapped at her.

"Cool it Rinoa, the question wasn't directed to you." Leon said from the wall but with his eyes still watching the flame in the fireplace.

"Yeah it was rhetorical."

"Zack do you even know what rhetorical means?" Cid smirked

"Duh! It means something that's not meant to be answered." Zack smiled when Cid looked at him shocked that he had something right.

"Ha! You wasn't expecting that was you? I'm not that dull all the time." Zack grinned.

"I take it you don't always get things right?" Kairi asked, she felt curious. She hadn't met Zack before and wanted to know him more. She hadn't known Rinoa either but Kairi knew straight away she was dark.

"I'm the funny one out of the group." Zack boasted.

"And the stupid." Leon adds smiling slightly when Zack started rambling aboutthat he wasn't perfect. Leon wasn't listening he was too busy thinking. _"Who the hell fired that shot?" _

Through the window an old friend smiled. Staying in the shadows, hidden from view, the mysterious Gunman headed for the World exit to find Yuffie crimson cloak flying behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well there you go. Next chappie will be a BIG fight, I'm just curious but do you think I should kill off Rinoa? If so in what way? I've given you a clue for the mysterious gunman. It's a him with a red cloak. I know who it is. Well duh, oh course I know I'm writing it! Here's an equation I waant you to learn: read review more chappies faster!! So if you get my drift, R&R please. I accept anonymous reviews.See ya in the next chapter. Ta 'ra!!


	10. Memories and Preparations

A/N: okaay!! So far soooo good, no GREAT! OMG! I-never-knew-you-ppl-liked-my-story-that-much!! ( takes a deep breath ) WOW-34-reviews-you-ppl-must-really-really-really-like-me-so-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-and-thank-you-again! OKAY back to business, this should be a good chapter for ya. As review lord correctly guessed -yes- it will be the Showdown Of Fate. (But remember Aerith and Yuffie are in it.) I have seen it, it totally rocks. Major fast moves, though right now I'm going to tell ya I'm paranoid about writing fighting and fluffy scenes. They never sound right to me and I'm just, well-CRAP. Basically crap at writing them so I'm very sorry if they sound corny, diflas and sbwriel. Them last two words are Welsh, they mean boring and stupid, those of us who are from Wales tend to speak Welsh you see.Okay, okay here's the damn thing:

Ch.10 Memories and Preparations

Sephiroth sat in the leather pilot seat of the grand warship never taking his eyes off the road - well air infront of him. Dodging the few space rock and pathetic mini ships that dared to cross his path, he made his way to the Coliseum. A soft moan attracted his attention and he placed the ship under auto-pilot command before standing up and walking over to the whimpering Yuffie. Sephiroth watched her softly breath in and out then turned his attention to her face. Some black strands of her raven hair trailed across her face, her dark lashes stayed perfectly still and her mouth gently closed. She had fallen unconsious in his arms back at Traverse Town and still hadn't woken up. The medic on the ship just told Sephiroth that Yuffie was fighting a battle in her body: light vs dark. And that he could only wait until the battle victor was decided. Sephiroth felt a strange feeling as he saw Yuffie wince in pain and turned her head to face him, she was still unconsious and fighting herself but Sephiroth felt a strange and not to mention strong feeling towards her. Was it Dread? Possesion? Love? He just didn't know. The only thing he did know was that human emotions were difficult to understand. He had never before experienced these emotions until he met Yuffie a year ago. He had strong feelings for her but didn't know how to express them or what they were. As he was wondering this thought his mind trailed off onto Yuffie's own battle.

_"I hate that Cetra! She is the one who caused Yuffie this pain, the battle between herself. She healed her and now Yuffie's light side might win, if this happens I'll lose Yuffie. She will find a way to go back to them. To **him**! I didn't realise how strong Aerith has become, she killed off Jenova and was halfway through destroying the darkness. It is a good job I broke through that barrior in time. The Princess has her powers already but I can tell the only reason she could use them is because of her anger. She can't control them yet, I'll use that to my advantage in future. Hopefully she is the one who will duel me at the Coliseum. I know I will win that battle." _Sephiroth mused as he kneeled down next to the sleeping figure.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself!" A weak voice warned. Sephiroth looks down at Yuffie's resting figure to see eyelashes fluttering open. Sephiroth leans closer to her and watches her reaction curiously. Yuffie just simply looks up at him and smiles. At this Sephiroth smiles back,

"Yuffie did you just say something?"

"Yep. Don't underestimate Kairi. She's a Princess of Heart and if Aerith has trained her in the use of magic, I wouldn't want to go against her." Yuffie smiles again and sits up only to recieve a dizzy and lightheaded sensation before lying back down again. A medic approaches Yuffie from the lobby holding some sort of seringe in his hand. Yuffie looks up at him and realised he was pretty old, around 56 years old but looked very wise. His grey, fine hair and brush mustache made him look alot more friendly than most of the people working in Shinra.

"Are you feeling okay child?" He asks placing a hand over her forehead gently.

"Yep, fine just gidy that's all." Yuffie answered timidly, she felt like a child being fired questions at the Doctors.

"Good, good. Who won?" He questioned further removing his hand off Yuffie's forehead. Yuffie looked between Sephiroth and the medic before sitting up slowly and smiling innocently.

"Darkness." Yuffie grinned before wincing again and holding her head in her hands. "But, the light is still strong and kills."

"Right. Would you like a mako injection? That will stop the light paining you." He offered holding the seringe up. Yuffie jerked her head up and stood up, leaning against the wall for support and backing away from the seringe shaking her head fiercely.

"No, no. No more mako please?" Yuffie looks at the medic who ajusts his glasses.

"But I promise you, this will kill help kill off the light and it'll make you strong. It's for the best." Yuffie looks pleadingly at Sephiroth with horror in her eyes. She was practically begging for Sephiroth to help her out, he just looked at her then looked back at the old medic.

"If she doesn't want it I'm sure we can arrange for her to skip it." Sephiroth explains. Suddenly Sephiroth feels someone holding his waist tightly, he looks down to see Yuffie holding onto him smiling. Sephiroth is suprised by this but grins when he realises Yuffie was holding onto him by her own free will. Jenova wasn't forcing her to do anything anymore. _"Thank you Cetra." _He looks at Yuffie with a soft loving gaze, which for Sephiroth isn't normal. Yuffie looks up to meet his gaze before smiling again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yuffie exclaims then to everyone's suprise, Yuffie goes on her tip-toes and gives Sephiroth a peck on the cheek. Letting go of his waist she smiles innocently and heads for her room. Sephiroth is literally gob-smacked. He lightly touches where Yuffie kissed him smirking again.

"You all just saw that didn't you?" Sephiroth asks the crew praying this wasn't a dream. The crew just nodded smirking with him before going back to their work.

An hour or so later Yuffie arrives back at the control room showered and wearing a different colour scheme. She wore her normal black mini skirt and long leather boots to her knees with two buckles on the outside of each boot. Her top was a pale, light blue tanktop with the Shinra badge in black, her hair was still raven but straightened, she replaced her dramatic red eyeshadow for an electric blue colour and she wore leather gloves cut off at the fingers. Some of the crew looked at her lustfully but most of them kept their heads down and worked. Yuffie nosed around the control room looking over the crews shoulders curious of what they were doing. She was warned quite a few times not to touch certain buttons even though she was dying not to do as they told her, she held back and decided to find and tease Sephiroth instead. Spotting him standing over a desk with his weight resting on his fists he looked bored.

"Stressed over something?" Yuffie asks standing right behind him making him jump. "Did I scare you?" Yuffie asks mischivously but hid it behind an innocent face.

"No. I see you've changed colours?" Sephiroth stands upright and unclenched his fists, Yuffie walks past him and sits on the desk swinging her legs back and forth.

"I see you noticed. Who do you think we'll be against?"

"At the Coliseum? Strife most probably and..." Sephiroth trailed off frowning and turning away.

"Leon? You really don't like him do you?"

"No I don't." Sephiroth turns back to face her. _"What is she up to?"_

"Can I ask why?" Yuffie's light side got the better off her again and she felt like her old annoying self.

"Because...I just don't like him."

"No. It's because you're jealous of him. Face it I know you too well." Yuffie stretched and yawned. Blinking a couple off times she focased on Sephiroth again. Darkness overwelmed her and she felt cold, unfortunately for her, the dark self in her liked Sephiroth and enjoyed teasing him.

"Yuffie, how did you know what I was thinking? Back when you first came through, you knew what I was thinking and answered."

"Um...well I don't know probably the darkness in me shares the darkness with you." Light gained control again and Yuffie winced slightly, feeling the cold shill disappear suddenly. "Sephiroth, where's - um...where's your other wing?" Yuffie asks timidly.

"My other wing was with Cloud. We were created the same, he had one wing and I had the other but that disappeared when he found Aerith again, his light."

"So..you don't know where it is?" Yuffie felt darkness take over again. _"I'm getting fed up of being cold then warm and feeling different bloody emotions all the time. Choose the damn victor already!" _Yuffie screamed in her mind.

"No, why?" Sephiroth asked raising a silver eyebrow. Yuffie stood up slowly and faced him, sighing deeply.

"Coz, when I was in the shower I um... it sorta hit me where it is.." Yuffie trailed, light taking over again.

"Well?" Sephiroth crossed his arms over his well toned chest and waited for the answer......

-------------------------------------------------

"General? We're landing." The second in command pilot informed. Sephiroth smiled and gave them the next orders. Sephiroth and Yuffie walked through the large golden gates and headed for the underworld. In entering this world Sephiroth couldn't stop smirking. Finally he knew where his wing was and that he was possitive to win this battle against Strife and Leonhart. Walking through the dark and gloomy underworld they reached a large lake, swarming with dead and lost souls. Deciding not to wait for the boat ride, Sephiroth and Yuffie used their dark magic and reappeared on the other side. Noticing movement up ahead Yuffie readied her weapons, loading her gun and pointing it towards the agile shadows Yuffie stepped infont of Sephiroth and took the lead. The two shadows stepped into the dim candle light to reveal their faces. Yuffie sighed and shiethed her gun.

"Pain, Panic what the hell do you want?" Yuffie looked down at the small creatures, a taller, thin aqua blue monster gasped and immediately agolagised.

"Y-Yuffie? We're-so-sorry-we-we-didn't-know-you-were-coming-sory.-We're-very-sorry." Panic stuttered

"Panic chill! Take a deep breath and relax, Pain where's Hades?" Yuffie looked at the second creature. He was shorted than Panic and larger, and instead of a blue complection he had a light pink skin.

"Well you see. Hades didn't know you were comin' and right now he doesn't want to be disturbed." Pain explained timidly.

"Tell Hades Sephiroth is here with Yuffie." Sephiroth remarked coldly.

"But, well you see-" Pain was cut off when Yuffie fired her gun at his feet making him jump.

"NOW!" Yuffie commanded in a tone not to be answered.

"Y-Yes, right away. Come on Pain." Panic nodded quickly and dragged Pain towards Hades Lair. Yuffie placed her gun back in her holster and followed Hades' imps lead. Realising her footsteps were the only ones making a sound, Yuffie looked back at Sephiroth waiting for him to follow.

"What?" Yuffie innocently asked shrugging. A warm sensation refreshed Yuffie as Light once again gained control.

"You seem to know how to handle them." Sephiroth asked confused as he followed. Yuffie shrugged again.

"Nah, you just to tell them twice or show impatience." Yuffie took the lead again. Sephiroth followed her with his lustful gaze before following.

"Let me handle Hades?" Yuffie asks as Sephiroth as he walks next to her.

"Why?" Sephiroth snaps. Yuffie was taken back by his bitter tone and stopped before walking again. Knowing exactly howto handle Sephiroth she stands infront of him with big puppy eyes and a saddened smile. Sephiroth looked away quickly.

"Alright, fine you can handle Hades." Yuffie jumps on his back with her arms loosely around his neck smiling and giggling.

"Thank you!" Yuffie squeaks before jumping off and running towards Hades impatient figure in the distance. Sephiroth smiles lightly as he watched the real Yuffie show through it's dark barrior.

Ah, Yuffie what a _pleasant _suprise. No before you say anything I haven't seen Valentine, so I guess you can go now." Hades holds up a hand. Yuffie sighs disappointed then perks up again.

"Actually I haven't come for that. You see we need your help and you need ours." Yuffie puts a hand on her hip.

"**We**? **Our**? What are you talking about?" Hades puts the tips of his fingers inline with the other hands' fingers (Mr. Burns Fashion) and looks behind Yuffie to see Sephiroth's approaching figure. "Oh, I see. What do you want?" He drums his fingers together.

"Well, Shinra has decided to join you villains. So we shall assist you against the Keyblade master and join the Heartless." Yuffie explains yawning. _"I should have stayed on board, I'm beat! Stupid battle in my head is making me sleepy!!"_

"You will?" Hades looks unbelieving at Yuffie then looks at Sephiroth who is nodding. "Excellent, MEG!" Hades shouts. A young woman enters with, long dark brown locks held up in a high ponytail and dressed in a dark purple greek dress.

"You bellowed?" She answers irritated, dropping her left hip and placing her hand there.

"Meg now, wait where's your little friends?" Hades asks looking around.

"Working why?" She folds her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind, now Meg I want you to spread the word to the other villains, tell them Shinra has agreed to join."

"But you know very well, I can't leave this place."

"Then send your friends. That's what they're for."

"Fine. I will once I see them. Who's this?" Meg tilts her head towards Sephiroth and the nosy Yuffie.

"This is Sephiroth, head of Shinra, and this is Yuffie, you know Yuffie don't you?"

"Yuffie? How could I forget? Have you told her you found him yet?" Yuffie snaps her head towards Hades, who is glaring at Meg and puts a finger to his lips.

"WHAT!?" Yuffie storms over to the angry Hades. Hades looks over at Meg who is smirking then walks off, calling for her friends.

"You found him? But I thought you said you hadn't?" Yuffie clenched he fists at her sides.

"I know I lied, yes I found him. Say is it just me or are you looking more goddess-like evr time I see you?" Hades chuckles nervously

"Don't change the subject. You found him? Where is he?"

"Well, I don't know. To be honest I really don't-" Yuffie interrupted.

"Tell the truth! I know you know where he is. Where's he? Where is Vincent?!"

"Okay, you win. He's been here twice looking for you and last time I checked he was in Traverse Town, there you happy?"

"Looking for me? Are you sure?" Yuffie experienced another wave of chills but this time sttronger, darkness was winning.

"Yes, now are we expecting company any time soon?" Hades looks towards Sephiroth.

"Yes. Another vessel should arrive here soon. It's Strife and Leonhart." Sephiroth adds coldly.

"Leonhart? That name rings a bell, did I owe him money?" Hades asks himself.

"No, last year while Sora was sealing the keyholes, Leon and me fought in the tournement. He later fought with Cloud in the Hades cup." Yuffie reminded.

"Sshh! We have company." Sephiroth looks up at the ceiling listening for another gummi ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloud I know this is bad timing but I think you need to hear this. In my nightmare Yuffie killed you, but it wasn't Yuffie it was Jenova controlling Yuffie." Aerith explains while Cloud pilots the gummi ship.

"That explains the red eyes, Mako and Jenova changes youe eyes to a drastic colour. In Yuffie's case red."

"Wait, Yuffie has had Mako injections?"

"Well she has been with Shinra for a year so it's most likely." Cloud tears his mako saphirres off the scene infront of him and watches Aerith.

"I suppose. Anyway now I've killed off Jenova we don't have to worry about red eyes but I didn't destroy all of the darkness inside Yuffie, so we will have to fight her. She will protect Sephiroth and Cloud-look-what-your-doing!" Aerith points outside then covers her eyes. Cloud looks back at the flying route and sees a huge meteor floating right infront of them, sharply turning the air ship left to avoid contact Cloud sets the gummi onto auto-pilot and looks back at Aerith.

"Aer, it's okay. We're alive." Cloud removes Aerith trembling hands from her face. Aerith softly its Cloud over the head.

"Cloud in future keep your eyes infront so you can see what your driving or flying into."

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault your too tempting to look at." Cloud rubs his spikey hair before looking back at Aerith who is blushing.

"Cloud! Now isn't the time. I have an idea, since you don't want me to fight. Make it look like your the only person fighting, then once you have Sephiroth in a dead lock give me the signal I'll jump in and use my magic from behind."

"That's great Aerith but you're forgetting a very important detail."

"What?"

"Yuffie, like you said she will protect him."

"No, even though Yuffie has darkness in her she also has an equal balance of light. Yuffie wouldn't fight unfairly if for that one moment Light gains the upperhand. If not then we have no choice, i'll have to fight Yuffie and you, Sephiroth."

"I hope it doesn't come down to that." Cloud scratches his head. Taking the gummi ship off auto-pilot Cloud lands outside the Coliseum Gates. Jumping out off the airship first, Cloud checks the area is secure before signalling for Aerith to come out. Aerith casually walks out, staff in hand, and looks at the side of the Gummi Ship.

"Cid is going to kill you." Aerith warns pointing to the deep scratch marks on the side of the ship. Cloud wanders next to her examining the ship.

"Nah, it's only a scratch. No real harm done. A paint job will fix that up." Cloud leads the way to the golden gates of the Coliseum. Aerith looks back at the torn metal shards and scrached off paint, touching it lightly she smiles then follows Clouds' lead.

"Are you so sure about that? Wow, this is the great Coliseum? You fought here?" Aerith lookes around in awe taking in ever bit of detail. White sand lay evenly across the large area, 8 large torches lit the area nicely, to Aerith's right a huge board marked 'Hades Cup' recorded the 50 opponents, scanning through it quickly she spotted Yuffie as number 46. _" Aww, love her she does try." _Quickly scanning the names she spotted Cloud & Leon as number 21. _" They went pretty far in the tornament! But I bet Sora has beaten them." _Looking towards the top Aerith sees Sora as number 1, smiling to herself she made a mental note to congratulate them when they are found. _"I feel so sorry for Kairi, she will have to face most of the worlds on her own searching for Sora. We aren't allowed to go very far, I hope she will be okay. Never the less we will help as much as we can, if we can." _Staring down at the whirls of the sand as the light breeze swept it up she realised she was still in her party clothes. Looking over at Cloud he had his navy fighting outfit on, _"He never was one for dressing up." _Aerith sighed earning Clouds attention. Aerith noticed more head boards in the other corner and walked over curiously reading it. Three large boards labelled Phil Cup , Pegasus Cup and Hercules Cup were the titles. Reading through the Phil Cup she noticed Sora had once again been the victor. Smiling again she looked at the Pegasus Cup, reading the top champion Sora's name was engraved in the stone but looking at the second place she frowned, Leon and Yuffie. They had been going out with each other then, Aerith had never seen Yuffie so happy.

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh come on Squall? Please? Why can't I fight?" Yuffie sat on the olive coloured bed in the Green Room. Squall stood infront of her shaking his head and lightly pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"Yuffie, I think it's a bad idea."_

_"But pleeaaassssse? I won't show you up honest, I'll fight properly. Come on I won't screw it up like I normally do if that's what you're afraid off." Yuffie cupped her hands begging on the bed, Squall just looked at her then,_

_"That's not what I'm afraid off Yuffie!!" Squall shouted before storming out of the room and onto the balcony, leaning his hands on the railing, face downcast. Yuffie slowly followed and rested a small hand on his arm, Squall met her gaze,_

_"What are you afraid of then?" Yuffie asked timidly never breaking his gaze. Squall stood up straight and faced her, wrapping his arms around her petit body he gently brought her into his embrace. They just stood there with Leon's head resting on her's ever now and again kissing the top of her head and Yuffie leaning on his chest swaying back and forth._

_"I'm afraid of you getting hurt Yuffie. I don't want to loose you." Yuffie raised her head looking at him smiling confidently._

_"Squall, you and me, we're invinsable! Nobody can beat us if we're together." Leon smiled back and locked his lips with hers before parting and smiling again._

_"Alright, we'll fight. Oh and just for the record yuf, it's Leon." They had never noticed Aerith watching them wiping a few remaining tears off her face and smiling warmly at the young couple. Aerith stayed well hidden and watching from the door that conects the two bedrooms together._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Aerith thought off the Hades Cup again. Yuffie was fighting alone. _"That must off been when they split up. I hated seeing them argue, especially when they split up, it was horrible. Yuffie wanted so badly to prove her skill in Leons' eyes. I wish it never happened."_

_**Flashback**_

_The rain poured heavily through Traverse Town, soaking anything and everything in it's path. Aerith was making her bed in the Red Room when suddenly screaming and clings were heard from next door. In the Green Room. Aerith silently tip-toed the the connecting door and tried to open it without making it squeak. Having done that part successfully Aerith peeped her head around the corner to see Leon and Yuffie screaming at eachother. Yuffie was holding her shukriens in her hand and Leon his Gunblade. Yuffie had water filled eyes and Leon small thin blood marks on his arms and legs._

_"So are you going to tell me now about this all perfect Rinoa?" Yuffie screamed with tears dangerously near to spilling._

_"Why would you care Yuf? Why would you care about someone else? All you care about is Vinnie? Who the hell is Vinnie anyway?"_

_"Oh! Like you care for anything but Rinoa? Yeah right my a$$!!"_

_"Who the hell is Vinnie?" Leon hollered back._

_"Who the hell is Rinoa?" Yuffie screeched back._

_"Yuf, I asked you first."_

_"Yeah but that's besides the point! I don't talk about Vinnie in my dreams and if I do it's not the way that you do! AND how dare you call him Vinnie! Only I call him that he's Vincent!!" _

_"And what way do I talk about Rinoa?"_

_"Like your..your...you know doing stuff!"_

_"What stuff?"_

_"Don't act like a dumbass! You know what I mean. Why do you want me to moan and groan like you do in your dreams? Would that give you a clue?"_

_"Yuf, she was my girlfriend."_

_"Exactly **was **key word being **was!** That isn't the only reason I hate Rinoa, you called me Rinoa when we were, well you know what, but you called me Rinoa!"_

_"Yuf, that was an honest mistake."_

_"But it was twice Squall! And the second time you didn't even realise you called me it until I brought it up. Then you blew your top and shouted at me."_

_"It's a painful subject."_

_"Oh and like me talking about Vincent isn't?! At least the perfect Rinoa loved you, Vincent didn't love me back and you think that isn't painful?! You know how the saying goes, it's better to have loved then lost than never to be loved at all."_

_"Yuffie she cheated on me."_

_"Vincent didn't even look at me twice! At least at one point Rinoa did love you!"_

_"She ran off with Seifer, my arch enemy."_

_"Vincent looked at everyone but me. I think he would have rather love Barret than me and he's a guy!"_

_"Stop making this all about you!" Leon shouted_

_"You started it Squall!"_

_"It's Leon!!" At that point Yuffie cracked and threw six shukriens at him, dodging one and blocking two, three hit him leaving thin trails of blood on his hand, leg and arm._

_"See you can't even attack properly!"_

_"I'll show you how much damage I can do." Aerith rushed in trying to restrain Yuffie but it didn't work out well, thankfully Cid walked in fully restraining Yuffie as she carried on cursing and shouting at Leon._

_"Get off me! I'm gonna show him! I'll prove myself, I'll defeat him myself! Let me go!!" Yuffie kicked and squirmed but Cid held on tight while Aerith quickly healed Leon who was laughing. In a fit of rage Yuffie kicks out of Cid grip and runs for Leon with her two huge ninja stars out. Just as she is about to make contact with Leon, Aerith uses her magic and repels them. Flinging them to the opposite sidesof the room,_

_"Stop it! I hate seeing you fight like this. Just take a breath and chill!" Aerith shouts lowering her voice as she finishes. _

_"Fine, I'm going for a walk!" Yuffie stands up brushing herself off_

_"Leon will go with you." cid butts in as usual._

_"What?!" Yuffie and Leon shout over to him at the same time._

_"Alright alright! Fuc---- hell! Why don't you love birds just fuc---- kiss and make fuc---- up!?" Cid mumbles._

_"Cid I think we need some time apart." Leon says coldly before looking at Yuffie who is glaring daggers at him._

_"Yes, Leon go to the waterway and Yuffie you stay-" Aerith starts._

_"Fuc- that I'm goin' for a walk." Yuffie cracks her knuckles and picks up her ninja star._

_"That's my girl, you tell em how to swear!" Cid cheers._

_"Cid we are not encouraging swearing, you're bad enough." Aerith points her staff at the chuckling pilot._

_"Wait Yuf, a walk? Alone? No way I'm going with you." Leon says protectively. Yuffie looks at him with a mixed emotions of shock, anger and disgust._

_"No Leon leave her be. Besides Yuffie can take well care of herself." Aerith defends Yuffie who grins and pokes her tongue out at Leon._

_"No-" Leon starts_

_"Yes and there's nothing you can do about it so ha!" Yuffie pokes her tongue out again._

_"That's so childish you know that Yuf?" Leon puts his Gunblade on his shoulders and heads for the balcony._

_"You wasn't saying that when it was down your throat!" Yuffie snaps back and storms out of the room before Leon could say anything back. _

_"Whatever." Leon mumbles before leaping off the balcony and walking into the secret waterway to cool off and train._

_Yuffie didn't come back that night, Aerith searched everywhere for her. The next morning Aerith sent Leon looking for her. Even though he seemed fed up of looking out for Yuffie and dying to tell Aerith 'I told you so' he was truely worried about her. Yuffie never stayed out all night and if she did they would either find her on top of the Cafe, the waterway of the Accessory Shop roof the next morning. So far Leon had checked all those places and she wasn't there, so he headed for the last place to search, the Third District. Entering at first he saw nothing but sure enough as he reached the ramp he spotted Yuffie near the centre of the district covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Holding a ninja star in her right hand Yuffie was sprawled out as if she had been in a fight and was surrounded with munny on her left was a large HP ball that she reached out for. As Leon neared three large defenders came out chopping their shields at him. Leon dodged their blows and slashed furiously at their backs, after a few blows he had defeated them and ignored the bouncing munny balls. Shiething his weapon, Leon carefully picked the heavily injured Yuffie up. After having a good grip he headed straight for the Hotel to find Aerith. Looking down at Yuffie's cut face Squall noticed she had a shallow breathing pattern and quickened his pace. Finally arriving at the hotel and finding Aerith she quickly told Leon to place Yuffie on their bed gently while she readied her staff to heal her. But even after a full heal Yuffie still remained unconcious so Leon never left her side, staying with her night and day Aerith brought food for him to eat. _

_3 days later Yuffie woke up just before the Hades Cup, after finding out Leon had saved her Yuffie only became more persistant about entering the Cup finals and winning._

_"But Yuffie you're still not fully recovered." Aerith explained as Yuffie struggled to stand let alone do cartwheels._

_"I don't care Aerith, I will particapate and prove to Squall I'm not weak and defenceless."_

_"Yuffie please? You don't need to prove-"_

_"Yes I do! All he sees in me now is weakness. He doesn't think I can do anything right. I'll show him and I'll enjoy wiping that smirk off his face when I win." Yuffie interrupted. There was no stopping Yuffie now. Once she had her mind set on something there will be no stopping her. Hades Cup came and Yuffie didn't make it very far but she still wiped the smirk off Leon's face once she said she was fighting alone. He and Cloud even struggled and there Yuffie was fighting on her own. That was the last of their relationship and Aerith hated remebering it._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Aerith? Come on we haven't much time. Let's get Yuffie." Clouds soft voice pulled Aerith out of her memories.

"Okay, sorry. I was just - never mind. I'll wait in the Lobby so they won't see me but I'll be watching for a a deadlock so I can jump in. I wish you the best of luck Cloud." Aerith said hugging him tightly and determined not to cry. Cloud softly drew circles in her back and lifted her chin up with his hand making her meet his gaze.

"I'm not that bad a fighter am I?" Cloud smiled and Aerith melted, she loved it when he did that. Cloud drew her closer and locked her in a passionate kiss, pulling away he rested his forehead on hers and looked deep into her mint green eyes as she looked into his sky blue ones.

"No you're the best." Aerith answered wrapping her arms around his neck for another kiss. This wasn't as passionate but more shy and tender. Pulling away Aerith smiled and let her arms drop to her sides. Cloud gently cupped her cheek and rubbed it lightly, turning away he headed for the arena doors. Throwing him open he readied himself for his nemesis.........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aawww....I'm very very sorry. I know I said the Showdown of Fate but, there was so much I had written before that so I had to split it up into two chapters okay. NEXT chapter is when they fight and if I break this promise I'll eat my hat and hang myself. And I really don't want to die at the age of 14 so I'll keep this next promise. But you have to admit, that last part was pretty cute and fluffy. I had to put it in even though I'm crap at writing fighting and fluffy scenes I was determined to write it in. Same goes for the small fluffy memory with Squal-Leon and Yuffie. Enough talking from me, I'd better get started on my next chapter.Please R&R and I'd love to say a big, no HUGE! **Thank you **to all of my reviewers, YOU ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!!!!!! kay? Now I going... C ya in the next chapter, Ta 'ra!!


	11. The Showdown Of Fate

A/N: okay people let me start this off with one huge apology. I'm so sorry! I've been majorly tied down by homework and when it's finally done I'm too tired to write anything. So, I'm majorly sorry! Anyway thanks for the reviews, I really apreciate them but still review me when your done reading. I'll be eternally grateful. Ok, last chapter I promised you the BIG battle between Sephiroth and Yuffie vs Cloud and Aerith so here it is. Hope you enjoy. AND It's my birthday in 10 days! (14/01/90) A certain song will be in this, I don't own it. Translation will come after. So here it is:

Disclaimer: Yes I own everyone- Not, I wish I did though! Nah- the only thing I own is this storyline and that isn't gonna make me rich.

(A/N: oh yeah! Just remembered, some of my lovely and kind reviewers didn't understand the part with Yuffie and Sephiroth so I'll try to sum it up for ya. Okay Yuffie had Jenova inside her therefore bringing out a dark side. Understand so far? Aerith defeated Jenova so Yuffie can now act on her own accord, but Aerith didn't defeat Yuffie's darkside - her darkside came from the mako and the mako was also feeding Jenova, making Jenova take over Yuffie's body at certain times ( when Yuffie's eyes go red ). Sephiroth stopped her from doing this by taking Yuffie away. Yuffie now has two sides of her, a light side - which is the old annoying Yuffie we all love, and her dark side - because of the mako injections she has had throughout her year with Shinra. Understand now? If not tell me and I'll try to help you guys out, I know it's complicated. The part where Yuffie likes Sephiroth one minute and not the next is because off her split personality. Her darkside wants to help Shinra where the lightside wants to escape from Shinra. The temperature change I don't really know why I added in but when she suddenly goes cold, it's her darkself taking over. When she goes warm it her lightself returning. Okay now? Just one more thing, about Sephiroth's other wing I can explain. In the showdown of fate from the japanese re-release of Kingdom Hearts you know there's a clip right? Well Cloud suddenly get's a wing on his left shoulder and Sephiroth has his wing on the right. I think Cloud had Sephiroth's other wing while he was fighting but at the end Aerith and Cloud were reunited so I said Cloud's/ Sephiroth's wing returned to Sephiroth. Once again it is missing and Yuffie has figured out who has it, BUT I'm not telling you yet, it'll spoil the suprise or not suprise in some cases.) Finally on with the chapter:

Ch.11: The Showdown Of Fate

Sephiroth and Yuffie waited patiently in the Collosium arena for Cloud and expectantly Leon. Yuffie leaned against the wall picking at her nails while Sephiroth paced back and forth creating a small sand storm at his feet.

"You know there won't be any sand left after your finished pacing" Yuffie said softly still looking at her nails. Sephiroth gave her a cold stare then carried on pacing, Yuffie looks up and watches him a little confused. Yuffie shivers slightly as the wind picked up, she grinned suddenly. Sephiroth glanced over at her irritated.

"What are you grinning for" Sephiroth snapped. Yuffie wasn't intimidated by his tone as she grinned even more.

"Their gummiship is here. Plus I know why you're so irritated. You're afraid you're gonna lose aren't ya" Sephiroth snapped his head up at glared at Yuffie, who once again wasn't fazed by his cold, icy eyes.

"I'm not afraid"

"Hhh-mm...denial! Obviously you are."

"I am not! Why would I be afraid of Leonhart"

"Aaahh...so you're afraid of Leon? Why? Are you afraid Leon is gonna come and take me away" Yuffie interrupted.

"I'm not afraid of Leonhart."

"You avoided my question." Yuffie answered darkly.

"No. I'm going to win."

"Oh, you mean like when you won the battle against Cloud last year? No I didn't think so."

"It was a fluke, he was lucky I didn't kill him."

"Don't you mean it was lucky he didn't kill you" Sephiroth growled in frustration and walked up to Yuffie.

"You are starting to annoy me." Sephiroth hissed at the small ninja. Yuffie in turn looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Me? I'm only saying the truth, besides I know you are going to win this time. I'm at your side remember"

"Even if it means going against your friends? Cloud...Leon" Sephiroth acted as if saying 'Leon' was poison on his tongue. Yuffie just slowly nodded.

"I haven't got a choice have I? I'm evil, you're evil. Evil can never help good, you know that. BUT I'm not promising anything. If my dreaded lightside takes over, there's nothing I can do to help you. Understand" Sephiroth smirked and nodded. ( A/N: as you can tell, Sephiroth is chuffin' (happy) Yuffie is on his side and is dark ) Yuffie jolted up suddenly feeling warmth embrace her pale skin, sensing Cloud's presence Yuffie looks over at the oak doors.

"Cloud is on his own. I don't sense Leon anywhere." Yuffie says disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"Hmph, he thinks he can take both of us on. Alone" Sephiroth chuckles to himself and looks down at a troubled Yuffie.

"I'm not fighting."

"What" Sephiroth asks seriously.

"I said, I'm not fighting. Sorry Sephie-boy, but I fight fairly."

"But you said-oh I understand. Your lightside right" Yuffie nods and smiles slightly, her mind wandering to a certain gunblade weilder.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to give Cloud the satisfaction of your uneasiness."

"What are you rambling about now" Sephiroth masages his forhead with his right hand.

"I mean if two of us are going against Cloud. Cloud would think you're afraid to go against him in a one-on-one battle. He would think you are weak and you don't want that do you"

"No."

"Good. Well, I'll be off and watching. I would wish you good luck but I'm cheering for Cloud now I'm light again. See you in the after life." Yuffie waves and materialises out of sight, leaving Sephiroth alone in the arena. _"I will get her back. And I will kill Leon too. I can't wait to have his head on a plater." _Sephiroth gruesomely (sp?) promises as the large oak doors open, Sephiorth prepares himself for his Light nemesis...

Cloud readied his large Buster Sword as he finds his dark enemy waiting on the opposite end of the massive arena.

"Where's Yuffie" Cloud shouts going into battle stance.

"Yuffie? She changed her mind, she decided not to fight." Sephiroth answers smugly also going into battle stance.

_"Aerith was right. Yuffie's lightside did kick in. This should be easy."_ Cloud thought to himself smiling, this of course was noticed by Sephiroth dew to the heavy amounts of mako in his blood.

"What are you smiling about"

"I know I'm going to win, just like last time. You don't stand a chance without Yuffie."

"Ha, that's where you're wrong. I will win."

_"CLOUD! Stop teasing him. Sephiroth will suspect something. Hopefully Sephiroth and Yuffie can't see me from here." _Aerith mentally prayed from her position behind a large stone collumn.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Cloud commented.

"I am, there's two big differences from last time to this. You are grounded, you have no wing and I know your weakness."

"I don't need a wing and I have no weakness."

"You don't? Are you sure" Cloud stayed silent. "Then explain to me why you have brought an ally with you. And of all allies you chose the wrong one. You chose your weakness, your light, Aerith is behind that large pillar over there." Sephiroth nods towards Aerith's location. Cloud sighs in defeat and hands his head low.

"Aerith, stay out of this. You should have waited in the gummiship." Cloud acts as though Aerith wasn't meant to be fighting. Aerith deciding to play along steps out of her hiding place.

"You need someone to cheer you on Cloud. You can't defeat Sephiroth without encouragement."

"This is a one-on-one battle Cetra, stay out of this. If you so much as speak to your boyfriend, Yuffie stays with me. Understand? Sit back and enjoy watching the one you love lose and die before your eyes." Sephiroth warns, Aerith nods and sits by the pillar contently, making sure her staff is well hidden from view.

_"So far so good. Sephiroth doesn't even know I'm armed, let's make sure it stays that way." _Aerith thought to herself.

"You ready Strife"

"As ready as ever."

A long pause swept the cursed arena as two arch enemies waited for the other to strike first. A light breeze blew Sephiroth's platinum hair and Cloud's golden spikes as they never broke eye contact with each other. Cloud made the first move, running head on at Sephiroth who also ran forward. Both swords clashed as Sephiroth blocked Clouds strike. Cloud jumped back as Sephiroth took his forst swing at the blonde warrior, Cloud kept at his defence stance and blocked every move Sephiroth used quickly spotting a pattern. Cloud patiently waited for the right moment before dodging a blow and slicing at Sephiroths arm. Sephiroth grunted in pain and looked down at his cut. Glaring angrily at Cloud he decided to tease him.

"Is that the best you can do" Sephiroth taunted, mocking Clouds well known phrase.

_Estuans interius ( Burning inside  
Ira vehementi With violent anger  
Estuans interius Burning inside_

_Ira vehementi With violent anger )_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

Sephiroth mimicked Clouds actions and guarded every harsh blow Cloud threw at him also recognising a pattern. Waiting for the right oppurtunity Sephiroth blocked Clouds sword. Finding a break in the pattern Sephiroth pushed Cloud backwards. Quickly regaining balance Cloud charged at Sephiroth, Sephiroth expecting an attack guarded but as Cloud was inches from the silver-haired nemesis Cloud leapt over Sephiroth, flipping in the air so when he landed he would be facing his enemy. As Cloud decended he struck Sephiroth harshly in the back, or would have if Sephiroth didn't disappear leaving a single black feather. Cloud landed on his feet wearily and looked at the feather, looking up at Aerith he noticed her expression. Her face was pale and was looking at something in horror behind Cloud. Knowing who it was Cloud spun around and blocked the lethal Masume in a dead lock...

_Estuans interius ( Burning inside  
Ira vehementi With violent anger  
Estuans interius Burning inside_

_Ira vehementi With violent anger )_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

Seeing this as her chance Aerith grabbed her staff from behind the pillar and started focasing on Sephiroth while chanting a strong Holy attack. While nearing the end of her spell her two white, angelic wings fluttered from her back, her left wing disappeared and reappeared on Clouds left shoulder. Sephiroth broke the deadly glare and noticed the wing on Cloud's back, realising Aerith was using magic behind him he looked back to see a huge beam of white light escaping Aerith's staff and heading straight for him. The form of charging horses at the front of the beam, Sephiroth froze and stared at his end.

_Sors-immanis ( Fate - monstrous_

_Et inanis and empty_

_Soras-immanis Fate - monstrous_

_Et inanis ... and empty ... )_

A dark form appeared infront of Sephiroth and with a closer look from Aerith she realised...it was Yuffie.

"No! Yuffie move" Aerith screamed, but it was too late the strongest light magic in the world hit her best friend and Aerith knew it would kill her. The piercing white light filled the entire stadium, blinding everyone with it's bright aura. As it slowly died down Aerith uncovered her eyes with her hand over her shocked mouth. Cloud uncovered his eyes whilst standing up from the expected blow and Sephiroth opened his eyes to find... Yuffie. Yuffie, standing infront of him. She had taken the full magic hit but she was still standing up, unharmed and looked seriously pi- off! A single black wing from her left shoulder covered her body and face which protected her. Aerith and Cloud gasped and the whole world seemed to fall silent as Yuffie's wing revealed her form. Sephiroth smiled wikidly and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, resting his head on her right shoulder. Yuffie had his missing wing, everything made sense to him when she informed him on his airship...

_(flashback)_

..._Light gained control again and Yuffie winced slightly, feeling the cold shill disappear suddenly. "Sephiroth, where's - um...where's your other wing" Yuffie asks timidly._

_"My other wing was with Cloud. We were created the same, he had one wing and I had the other but that disappeared when he found Aerith again, his light."_

_"So..you don't know where it is" Yuffie felt darkness take over again. "I'm getting fed up of being cold then warm and feeling different bloody emotions all the time. Choose the damn victor already" Yuffie screamed in her mind._

_"No, why" Sephiroth asked raising a silver eyebrow. Yuffie stood up slowly and faced him, sighing deeply._

_"Coz, when I was in the shower I um... it sorta hit me where it is.." Yuffie trailed, light taking over again._

_"Well" Sephiroth crossed his arms over his well toned chest and waited for the answer..._

_"When you mentioned Cloud and you being created the same, you mean you both shared the same darkness right" Sephiroth nodded. "Since Cloud found his light the darkness inside him disappeared yes" Once again Sephiroth nodded impatiently waiting to hearthe rest. "So that wing he had returned to you but has gone missing again.."_

_"Yuffie, where are you going with this" Sephiroth sighed_

_"Well I said earlier that we share the same darkness, I got thinnking about that and- well..." Yuffie cut herself off and stared at the floor. Closing her eyes Yuffie concentrated, letting the cold chill wrap around her a black circle at her feet and a dark glow from her left shoulder. After a few seconds a black wing, identical to Sephiroths' wing emerged from her back. Opening her eyes Yuffie looked at Sephiroth's shocked face smirking to herself._

_"I think your going to win this next battle at the Collosium with me at your side." Yuffie smiled to herself. "I absorb light magic so Holy will have no effect on me, I'll be your shield and sword if we ever come up against Aerith later on." Sephiroth wore a broad smile from ear to ear as Yuffie's words rung through his mind over and over again. "This time, I'm unbeatable. Leonhart if you want Yuffie, come and get her." Sephiroth mused with himself.._

_"General? We're landing." The second-in-command pilot informed. Sephiroth smiled and gave the next orders._

_(End Of Flashback)_

_Estuans interius ( Burning inside  
Ira vehementi With violent anger  
Estuans interius Burning inside_

_Ira vehementi With violent anger )_

_Sephiroth!_

_Sephiroth!_

"..Yuffie" Cloud asked puzzled wlking to where Aerith stood silently crying. Yuffie just clenched her fists and nodded.  
"Yuffie? What happened? What did you do to her" Aerith screamed at Sephiroth who just shrugged and tightened his grip around Yuffie.  
"Beats me. Seems like your precious, _angel _Yuffie shares the same darkness as me. you should know what this means Strife, we shared the same darkness once." Sephiroth spat at the pair. Cloud's eyes darkened with realisation and he held onto Aerith's hand.  
"Cloud? What is he talking about"  
"We have to fight Aerith. Both of us. Yuffie is in there somewhere you need to try and get her out. This is her darkside, this isn't the Yuffie we know. You have to either kill her or get Yuffie back." Cloud explained gently.  
"Me? Why me"  
"I have to keep Sephiroth away from Yuffie while you talk to her."  
"Talk? Why talk? and why do you have to keep Sephiroth away from Yuffie" Cloud detected fear and worry in Aerith's voice and he turned to face her.  
"Your a cetra Aerith. Your pure, maybe an equal to a Princess of Heart. Youcan bring her back from the darkness, not for good but just long enough. I know you can do it." Cloud wrapped his arms around Aerith and kissed the top of her forehead.  
"Aww...sorry to spoil the tender moment but please if you don't stop, I think I'm gonna gag." Yuffie states cooly earning a few chuckles from Sephiroth.  
Cloud stoots Sephiroth an eye dagger before letting go of Aerith and going into battle stance. Aerith readied her staff for her ultimate battle with her best friend. Seeing Cloud and Aerith ready and waiting, Sephiroth smirks and lets go of Yuffie's waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Suprisingly Yuffie fliched but this was only noticed by Aerith, _"why did she flinch? It isn't her lightside otherwise she would have a different colour wing. Something must connect Yuffie's darkside and lightside. They both must have the same weakness, but what is it" _Aerith thought frantically. Cloud giving her a reassuring smile and tightening his grip on his sword, Yuffie seemed distant as if she was thinking of something..or someone. The four fighters all went into battle stance and stared at their opponent. __

Veni, veni venias, ( Come, come, O come,  
Ne me mori facias , Do not let me die,  
Veni, veni venias, Come, come, O come  
Ne me mori facias... Do not let me die )  
  
Cloud and Aerith both had one white angelic wing while Sephiroth and Yuffie had black ones, a slight breeze sweeps through the arena and Yuffie looks toward the top-right step on the side, seeing as it was shadowed area the untrained eye wouldn't of noticed slight movement. Yuffie looked harder and saw a silohette of a tall and well built person watching her. He seemed to have some sort of long cape and long hair as she saw it sway in the chilling wind, trying to regester herself Yuffie seemed to recongnise the person but it was on the tip of her tongue.  
"Yuffie stay focused." Sephiroth whispered, snapping Yuffie out of her thoughts. Yuffie looked at him and nodded before sparing another quick glance up at the shadows, nobody was there. No silohette. No nothing.  
"Maybe I imagined it." Yuffie said to herself.  
"Are you ready to lose again Sephiroth" Cloud shouts across the battle field as a red lightning glow swerves around Aerith and himself. Sephiroth was about to shout back when..  
"What are you talking about? Losing is your job" Yuffie shouts back. An electric blue lightning swirls around Sephiroth and Yuffie as the new two on two battle is about to begin.  
"Don't forget Aerith, make Yuffie light. Find her weakness." Cloud whispers, Aerith nods in response. (A/N: from here on it's gonna get pretty crappy, I can't make two people fight let alone FOUR!)

The grounds were covered in a mute blanket. The only thing you could her was Aerith's heavy breaths. Three... nobody moved...Two...Yuffie placed both hands together then held them in the air. A huge dark Ninja Star appeared in her right hand, she held it limply at her side while her left hand was neatly on her hip...ONE! Cloud and Sephiroth bother ran at each other, blades clashing. Both warriors jumped back then ran at each other again, Cloud flipped over Sephiroth and slashed at his back. Sephiroth saw this coming and blocked, furiously slashing at Cloud at an ungodly speed Cloud quickly blocked 1/3 of his attacks but dodged the rest. This sight left Yuffie speechless, she knew Sephiroth was mean and overall evil. He'd killed Aerith before but he had never shown Yuffie that kind of hatred. Remembering where she was she looked over at Aerith to see her casting a spell, and a large one at that. Yuffie just shrugged it off, letting Aerith have a few seconds head start. A large white beam chrged at Yuffie, it was another Holy but it was it's strongest form... Heavens Wrath. __

Veni, veni venias, ( Come, come, O come,  
Ne me mori facias, Do not let me die,  
Veni, veni venias, Come, come, O come,  
Ne me mori facias... Do not let me die.. )  


Yuffie just smiled as it charged towards her, she didn't even both to cover herself with her wing and let it hit her full blast. Taking this slit second oppertunity Aerith drunk down an ether before casting a slow spell on Sephiroth. His attacks slowed down a little so Cloud was able to block more attacks. Looking back at Yuffie, Aerith saw the light fog clear to reveal a bored Yuffie. Unscratched again.  
"Why bother Aer? I absorb light magic, thanks for giving me more life." Aerith's face went pale, Light magic was the strongest offence and defence she had. " I'll give you one more chance to hit me with whatever you got. Then I'll be attacking."  
"Don't talk the enemy to death, kill her" Sephiroth shouts between blocking and attacking Cloud.  
"I told you. I fight fairly...besides she can't beat me anyway." Yuffie says in a bored tone looking at Sephiroth have all the fun. A warm blow hits Yuffie in the ribs and she looks down to see a slight scorch mark. Glancing over at Aerith she sees Aerith casting another Firaga spell, once again it hits Yuffie who seems unfazed.

_Haryuu no ( The winged one,  
Hanekata Of lower reaches )_

"

leeeaase! You call that a fire attack? Now it's my turn." Yuffie mocks.  
Holding her clutched left hand over her heart Yuffie closes her eyes and concentrates, tapping into Sephiroth's power as well as her own. Aerith guessing what was coming quickly cast Protect and Shell on her and Cloud raising both of their defence. Cloud quickly threw Sephiroth off him and flew down to Aerith, both of them nodded to eachother and charged towards Yuffie trying to stop her attack, just as Cloud was about to slash at her...Yuffie opened her eyes with a triumphant grin on her face _"Good! both of them thought I was going to do Sin Harvest...pathetic." _Yuffie thought before opening her hand and pointing it towards the star swept sky.

_Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa ( Come, come, O come, Glorious  
Ne me mori facias, Generossa Do not let me die, noble  
Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa Come, come, O come, Glorious  
Ne me mori facias, Generossa Do not let me die, noble )_

Large flames engulfed Cloud and Aerith as Yuffie shouted,  
"Hell fire" Sephiroth smiled as Aerith's screams were muffled by the flames and Clouds shouts for Aerith when unheard. The flames cleared and Aerith was on the floor covered with a dark soot and scratches while Cloud was bleeding from his left arm. Cloud knelt by Aerith's side quickly giving her a potion before glaring at Yuffie and at the speed of light flew at her Buster Sword nearing it's location. At the last moment Yuffie held out her Ninja Star infront of her and blocked his attack using both hands. Seeing as though Yuffie's strength wasn't as strong as Sephiroth's or Clouds, Yuffie threw Clouds sword to her right. Leaving cloud's rightside open for attack, Yuffie twirled around and set a hard kick with her right leg, considering the fact Yuffie had boots on, the kick was harder than expected and this sent Cloud stumbling backwards, he jumped back up and used Sonic on her.

_Haryuu no ( The winged one,  
Hanekata Of lower reaches )_

Yuffie dodged every blow by disappearing and reappearing but on the last blow Yuffie was hit. The large impact made Yuffie fly backwards, gaining control in mid-air Yuffie landed skillfully crouched down on her feet with her Ninja star in her right hand resting on her shoulder. Feeling a sudden refreshment Yuffie looked up at Sephiroth to see him finishing a dark-cure spell on her. Yuffie knew what he meant, he would let her finish off Cloud.

_Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa ( Come, come, O come, Glorious  
Ne me mori facias, Generossa Do not let me die, noble  
Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa Come, come, O come, Glorious  
Ne me mori facias, Generossa Do not let me die, noble )  
Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth!..._

_"Okay, let's use my Soldier training and beat him at Ninja stuff." _Yuffie smiled. With agile movements Yuffie ran at Cloud again but instead of striking him she waited for him to strike her. Cloud accepting the oppotunity slashed at her horizontaly (sp?) but Yuffie countered it with a side flip making the blow skim her back. Landing again on her feet again Yuffie quickly knocked Cloud off his feet, the blonde warrior didn't expect the attack and fell, his eyes closed as his back smacked the hard sandy floor. Re-opening his eyes he found Yuffie standing over his body with her Ninja Star looming above his neck. Sephiroth clapped cheerfully and chuckled as he stood next to the winner...Yuffie.

"You were saying Strife? Now look you've lost." Sephiroth went into a fit of evil laughter but Yuffie's face held no emotion as the red and blue lightning disappeared. Cloud felt himself surrounded in darkness. Looking over to where Aerith was he saw her stirring and slowly getting up signalling him to keep quiet and occupy them. Cloud nodded and looked back at Yuffie. Yuffie shivered a little but fought the light as she focused on Cloud, with curiousity growing inside her she looked in the same direction Cloud was. Seeing Aerith freeze under her gaze like a deer in headlights, Yuffie shrugged her off and looked at Sephiroth behind her. He hadn't noticed that Aerith was recovering but strangely Yuffie didn't want to harm Aerith, or Cloud for that matter. Aerith knew that her lightside was starting to fight back now all she needed to do was break the ice.

"At least I didn't have a woman fight for me. Was you too scared to fight on your own" Cloud teased with a michivous smile on his lips. Sephiroth immediately stopped laughing and clenched his fists.

"Kill him" Sephiroth ordered. Yuffie sadly nodded raising her Ninja Star and biting her lower lip, nearly drawing blood. Yuffie didn't want to do this, these were her friends but Sephiroth's orders were Sephiroth's orders, her darkside had to listen. In mid swing Aerith shouted,  
"Leon." Yuffie stopped just before slicing Cloud's neck and looked up at Aerith who was now standing.  
"W-what did you say" Yuffie asked timidly.

"Ignore her" Sephiroth whispered placing a hand on Yuffie's shoulder and pointing a hand at Aerith ready to attack her.  
"Leon..is...still looking...for you...ya know? He...he hasn't..given..up..yet. None of us ..have." Aerith answered weakly.  
"Shut up Cetra, or else." Sephiroth's left hand was now glowing with magic ready to be released at anytime. Aerith ignored her death wish and continued to breath heavily before starting to talk again.  
"Leon...really cares for you."  
"Liar." Yuffie said her voice cracking slightly.  
"She's not lying... Leon does care for you, alot more than you know." Cloud joined in, Yuffie looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face. " Though he doesn't show it..it's true. Who know's he may even love you." At this point Yuffie's eyes began to fill. Her darkside couldn't cry, could it? Yuffie didn't care whether she was considered weak as them last seven words echoed in her mind.

"They're lying ignore them, Leon hates you remember? He has Rinoa, how could he ever love you" Sephiroth said. Yuffie looked down in sadness as the words Sephiroth spoke soaked through, he was right. How could Leon ever love her?  
"No...he doesn't love..Rinoa anymore...he loves...you." Aerith replied weakly.  
"Don't lie to me. Why would he care he goes out with Rinoa. He hates me! Why would he love me after all I've done? He'll never like, love, care whatever about me after all the things I've done, so don't lie to me! Stop getting my hopes up. He'll never forgive me." Yuffie screamed making her Ninja Star disappear. Taking the chance to escape Cloud sprints to where Aerith is, holding her up.  
"Yuffie, it's true! He loves you, he'll forgive you. Why do you think he held your hand when Aerith was destroying Jenova hm? He went to a party only because he thought you were there. He.Loves.You" Cloud said slowly, Yuffie's tears began spill out of their natural dams and cascaded down her face. All this time Yuffie thought Leon hated her, maybe they're right. Maybe Leon does have feelings for her. Feeling weak and drained Yuffie let her dark barriars fall and let light embrace her again.

"Not a chance. I'm not losing Yuffie again." Sephiroth shouted. Using all of the strength he had, Sephiroth formed a large sphere of dark magic and aimed it at Aerith and Cloud. _"What should I do? He's gonna kill em...I know, but I need to buy myself some time." _As Yuffie thought those last words out a large bang echoed throughout the Collosium and a small silver bullet hit Sephiroth's magic arm, cutting off the magic release. As he clutched his now bleeding arm and looked up to where the shot came from, another was heard. It skimmed the side of his face, just like in the Second District. Ignoring the mysterious gunman Sephiroth charged up his magic again and sent it hurling towards...Yuffie? _"How the hell did she get there" _Sephiroth thought to himself, as the dark beam was metres away from Yuffie.Yuffie clentched her fists tightly, preparing for the painful dark magic. Painful wasn't a strong enough word! Pure, horrifying agony hit Yuffie and a high-pitched scream was hidden behind her clentched teeth. As the wave of magic past her Yuffie blew another beam back, only this one was light. Using Aerith's magic she hit Sephiroth with Heaven Wrath. Hearing Sephiroth cry out in pain was like music to Yuffie's ears. The light fog cleared and Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Aerith was the only thing holding Yuffie up as she slowly slipped into an unconsious dream. The last thing she saw before her world went black was Cloud picking her up and Aerith's sweet voice...

"Cloud, let's take her home. I bet she misses everyone."  
"How did she do that"  
"Do what"  
"Survive that attack from Sephiroth? I know I couldn't."  
"Remembering that inside there is still a small part of Sephiroth."  
"You mean she's still a threat? Darkness is still in her"  
"No and Yes. She won't harm us because I'll finish off healing her before she wakes up."  
"When will she wake up"  
"Who knows? But there is still a strong risk of her dying.." Aerith trailed opening the Gummiship door for Cloud to enter first with a limp Yuffie in his arms.  
"Nah, Yuffie is strong. She'll live. Say Aerith how did you know Leon was her weakness" Cloud asked putting Yuffie on a spare bed. Aerith pulled the cotton blankets over her friend then gently placed a loose strand of hair away from Yuffie's face.  
"I didn't." Aerith said honestly.  
"You mean you guessed"  
"Yep."  
"What if Leon didn't work" Aerith giggled slightly before answering,  
"I would have mentioned that kitten Leon found in the Waterway last year, you know the white one with two different colour eyes"  
"How could I forget, it scratched me twice." Cloud stretched  
"You startled it twice." Aerith said before wrapping her arms around Clouds waist, in response he kissed her cheek and embrced her warmly.  
"She's changed alot, hasn't she"  
"Yeah, she told me she wanted to prove to Leon she was strong. Maybe now she can prove it."  
"Yeah. I can't believe the stuff they forced her to wear now though, I bet she wasn't allowed to wear her usual ninja set-up."  
"Well now she can. Let's leave her in peace, and get to Traverse Town. I need to heal her."  
"Right.." Cloud started up the engine and warped out of the Colissium to Traverse Town. Little did they know an old friend was left behind, reloading his pistol he followed..

-

A/N: Thank Whoever for that! Finally done. It took me two days to write then re-write and change this. I started on the 4th and it's the 6th now! Anyway sorry it took so long. Thank you for being patient and Thank you for reviewing you people! Your the best. I'm soo tired and I have loads of exams coming up so, wish me luck! Read and Review please and I'll love you forever! Ta'ra.. Kai


	12. Connection Awakened

A/N: Hiya peeps! K in da buildin'! Okay so far I've lost loads of reviewers in this story because of my stupid incureable disease - it's called stupidity and laziness. So for the third or however many times, I'm Sorry! There I said it again. I try I really do, it's not my fault I'm a retarded writer. Ah-hem moving on. The song in my last fic was One Winged Angel. You know whenever you fight Sephiroth in FF7 and in the Collisium in Kingdom Hearts. That's the words and the translations since it was sung in German or something like that. Moving on again, thank you all of my reviewers out there who actually came back to this crap fic and read it's update.. Thankx Mizuki, your the best girl! Here's the update:

Ch.12 Connection Awakened.

Aerith opened the large oak doors of Traverse Town, followed by Cloud carrying a limp and lifeless Yuffie in his arms. The young lovers were greeted by many shocked stares, whispers and a never ending line of questions ready to be fired.

"Who is that girl, Melissa?" A tanned girl asked her friend.

"Where did she come from?"

"Wait a sec, she looks familar."

"Yeah, sorta.."

"Do you think it's a friend?"

"You never know... Could be Sasha, it could be. "

"It's Yuffie!"

"Yuffie?"

"She's back."

"I thought she was dead."

"And me. I guess Leon has his training partner back."

"Do you think they were more than training partners at one point?"

"Who knows, that Leon keeps secrets well hidden. They could be a couple for all we know."

"That's really romantic but we're forgetting something. The other girl, Rinoa. I heard she was Leon's first love. They were separated and ever since Leon had been looking for her."

"How do you get all this gossip?"

"No comment. Anyway now she's back do you think Yuffie will stand a chance?"

"Well Rinoa is a pretty young lady Melissa."

"True but there's something about her. I don't know what but well.. we should just be careful." The two town gossipers giggled as Cloud gave them a weary look.

"Girls please, if you don't mind now isn't the time for gossiping. And stop giving Cloud that look." Aerith snapped. The two young girls stuck up their nose and strutted away from Aerith and into the Cafe. Aerith glared at their retreating backs then carried on walking towards the second district door. Walking past the Accessory Shop window the pair didn't notice Leon, Zack, Rinoa, Cid and Kairi were in there waiting for them, but Kairi did.

"Um.. guys look. Cloud and Aerith's back. Who's Cloud holding?" Kairi wondered out loud. Slidding off the top of the fire place she pointed outside to the mentioned people. The three rushed outside leaving Cid with a long line of customers and a mentally cursing Rinoa behind.

"Cloud, Aerith!" Kairi shouted, getting the couple's attention.

"Oh. I thought you were in the Hotel. Never mind." Aerith said quietly, still angered by the two snobbish gossipers.

"Whoa you have some scars man! Who done 'em?" Zack said noticing the deep cuts all over Cloud and Aerith.

"Yuffie mostly." Cloud answered turning fully to face the rest of the gang. Leon noticed Yuffie in his arms and let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. Relief that once washed over Leon was replaced by worry noting all the scars, burns and deep cuts.

"Yuffie? Can you hear me?" Leon's question was answered by silence. Cloud held Yuffie towards Leon so he could hold her. Trying gently to pass the injured girl to the gunblade weilder, Cloud recieved many points from Aerith.

"Cloud, be gentle. Oh! Careful! Leon mind her head." Aerith said worriedly. Kairi smiled seeing the group together made her happy, it felt like old times. But the happiness was shattered into a million pieces as memories of Sora weaved in and out of Kairi's mind.

_"Sora, where are you? I miss you so much. Don't you know how much I worry? I worried when youcame back to Traverse Town, only to leave me again. I worry now because I don't know where you are. Hell, I even worried when you were fighting Riku with wooden swords! Sora I will find you, no matter what. I promise." _Kairi let a small tear roll down her right cheek, staining her creamy skin will a red trail. Kairi wiped it away and put on a fake smile. She didn't want anyone to worry.

"Did you get Yuffie or what?" Rinoa peeked from behind the corner and walked up to Leon to find Yuffie in his arms.

"Oh my! Is she okay?" Rinoa asked. _"Wait, why do I care? This little brat can die for all I care. BUT since I want to get into Leon's good books I need to be a good girl for his little ninja. Sounds like a plan." _Rinoa smiled as her plan formed in her head.

"She looks pretty beat up. Did you do that?" Kairi questioned, recovering from her thoughts.

"Yes and no. We did have to fight Yuffie AND Sephiroth so it was quite a challenge. I tried to slow her down at first but she was too strong." Aerith started to explain.

"Well she doesn't look that strong." Rinoa said quietly.

"Oh trust us, she is." Cloud answered. Rinoa looked up in shock and Cloud just smirked. Seeing a strange glow in his eyes that she didn't realise before Rinoa wondered what it was.

"Ha.. Mako injections do have it's perks." Zack answer Rinoa's unsaid question.

"Speaking of Mako do you think Yuffie has any in her?" Leon looked between Cloud, Zack and then Aerith. They had been through their own adventure before as had Leon and Rinoa. Leon remembered Yuffie saying how she had helped Cloud defeat Sephiroth after their world, Hollow Bastion, was destroyed. Aerith had supposedly died, Cloud went crazy and killed Sephiroth with the help of a team called Avalanche. Yuffie was among them, a simple 15 year old girl defeat a nemisis like Sephiroth, that was something to brag about. Leon's thoughts were interupted as Cloud spoke.

"Most probably. She has been with Shinra for a year plus with the training she's had she must of had at least two injections."

"What makes you think she was being trained?"

"Rinoa, we've seen her fight trust them and trust ol' Zack here. She's a good fighter." Zack explained.

"Um.. shouldn't we heal her or something?" Kairi spoke up again.

"I would but I'm too drained, I need a rest or something first." Aerith said leading the way to the Hotel.

"Why are you so drained Aer?" Zack said puzzled.

"I used most of my magic to try and sstop Yuffie and Sephiroth. Then I needed to heal us and lastly I had to use Holy on Sephiroth. Yuffie got in the way of it though-"

"Aerith that could have killed her. Right?" Kairi said worried and trying to remember some of the magic her Grandmother told her about when she was a little girl.

"That's what I thought, but she absorbed it. All of it." Aerith continued. All eyes wandered to Yuffie's body, suprised at the strength of such a young, petit ninja. Suddenly Yuffie flinched and clenched her fists tightly. Starting to draw some blood, Kairi reached out and uncoiled her hands, wiping the blood up with a small handkerchief from Aerith. Yuffie tossed and turned in Leons arms then faced his chest and held onto his shirt with a death grip. The gang quickly rushed into the hotel and Leon lead Yuffie down on the bed, or tried to. As her back his the sheets she wrapped her arms around Leons waist. With no other option Leon leaned his back against the headboard with Yuffie lying on top of him. They stayed that way all night, both sleeping contently.

"Sora, we can't hold them all!" Donald squawked as he fired never ending spells at the heartless hawk and it's master.

"Keep fighting guys we nearly got 'em." Sora shouted over the mass of black monsters. Slashing at them with his Oblivion, Sora dived further into the crowd to find an injured Goofy. "Heal. Goofy." Sora shouted trying his best to dodge the swipes of the Heartless. Goofy was surrounded by a greenish, yellow light and bells were heard. Instantly Goofy jumped to life and wacked a few Heartless over the head with his heavy shield.

"Thanks Sora."

"No problem Goofy."

"SORA! GOOFY!" Donald's plea for help yelped over the snowy plain. Goofy nodded at Sora then he charged, full force through the black swarm to his friends aid. Stamping, trampling, knocking away Heartless along the way. As the pair reached the small duck Sora leaped over Goofy and landed next to Donald. Quickly throwing him an elixar, Sora furiously slashed at the villain of this world - Shan-Yu.

"Heartless Huns... ATTACK!" He shouted. Sora was jumped on at all angles by the Heartless as they, scratched, pierced and pulled at his skin trying to get to his heart. Sora felt a cold grip squeeze his heart and slowly they started pulling it out. Sora gritted his teeth and slashed even harder at them trying to stop them. Sora's eyesight went blurry and Donald and Goofy's voices became muffled to his ears. Sora felt so cold and a dull ache pulsed through out his body, he felt despair, lonliness, pain, sadness all at the same time... he wanted to give up. Shan-Yu laughed evily at Sora's attacks growing slower and weaker. Donald and Goofy tried to barge through the heartless barrior to help their troubled friend, Goofy roughly wacked heartless out of his way and tried to heal Sora with the small amoung of magic he had left. Donald cast Graviga over and over again watching with amusment as a large handful of Heartless dispersed into munny and magic balls but their attack wouldn't get to them in time.. Sora was slipping away. Suddenly a huge glow surrounded Sora, Donald and Goofy, healing them and killing masses of Huns. Sora looked up to the source to find... Kairi, standing infront of him with her arms held out protecting him. Time seemed to stop as Sora's eyesight and hearing kicked back into top shape. Jumping to his feet he stared wide eyed at Kairi as she turned around to face him. Heartless leapt at Sora and Kairi but was thrown back and killed by a heavenly barrior. Next they tried hitting Donald and Goofy to find the same happened. Kairi smiled up at Sora's confused face. This time, time really did stop. Enraged Heartless stopped in mid-air, Donald and Goofy froze solid, Shan-Yu's puzzled eye brows and fading smirk froze. Sora looked around him then looked back at Kairi in awe.

"Did you do that?" Sora asked amazed. In response, Kairi nodded and smiled sweetly again. Sora looked down disappointment written over his face. Kairi cocked her head to the side and looked up at his handsome face. Just as Kairi was about to speak, sora beat her to it.

"You're not real are you? You're a ghost, an illusion. I can't hug you, hold your hand in mine ... nothing.You're going to disappear, I'll wake up any minute now and you won't be there. I'll be alone again." Kairi stood up staright and lifted his chin up to hold his eyes in hers. Sora was suprised that he could feel her hand on his chin and Kairi grinned at his confusion.

"I am here Sora. I always will be. I'll never leave you, I might not be truely here but I'm not a dream...I'm real." Kairi's soft voice echoed through Sora's mind.

_I always will be... I'll never leave you...I'm not a dream...I'm real_

Sora dropped his Oblivion and wrapped Kairi in a warm embrace, he could hold her, feel her arms wrap around his waist. His head rested on hers and he shed his tears. Kairi gently pulled away and looked up at his face, wiping away his tears she shed her own.

"You've change your outfit. It looks nice."

"You've changed too Kai. Your more older and if possible more beautiful than ever." Kairi laughed and blushed a deep red.

"Thanks Sora. For the compliment and keeping your promise... you didn't change. Sure you're more handsome but, your personality's the same. Thanks."

"Not a problem Kairi. For you, anything."

"Smile Sora? Do that grin that I love? Please?"

"What's there to grin about, your times nearly up." Kairi shook her head and smiled up, looking at the saphirre orbs she had longed to see again. Closing her eyes she went on her tip-toes and gave Sora a soft kiss on the lips. Sora's eyes widened then he closed them and returned the kiss only a little more passionately. Kairi smiled into the kiss before breaking off the lip lock, noticing Sora blushing she blushed too.

"You look so cute when you blush." Kairi held onto his hands. Sora never realised how big his hand were compared to hers, looking at how gently she helds his hand he intertwined their fingers. A glow encircled the two of them and pulled the pair closer together, feeling a warm sensation in his right hand he looked to see his Oathkeeper appear in his hand.

"Keep that with you, it'll protect you." Kairi said softl. Using her now free left hand, Kairi picked up his Oblivion and put it in his left hand. Giving him one last kiss on the lips, she waved goodbye and Kairi slowly disappeared. Sora felt his lips with his fingers, Kairi's warm lips still lingered there. Time unfroze and Sora dived straight for Shan-Yu, using two keyblades was easier than he expected. Donald and Goofy soon joined him along with Mulan, all four of them attacked Shan-Yu and soon enough... he was killed. The black blood stained the once cyrastal white snow. Sora walked upto the Great Wall, his Oathkeeper reacted and a keyhole appeared, holding up the keyblade a small 'click' was heard. The world was saved.

"Thank you so much Sora. You bring great courage and honour to our world. Thank you." Mulan praised.

"Please stay for the celebration?" Shang walked up to Mulan's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. An image of Kairi flashed through his mind, rumaging through his pockets Sora found what he was looking for. Kairi's charm, Sora held it tightly in his hand smiling.

"I promise Kai, I'll come back for you." Sora whispered.

"Sora did'ja say somefin'?" Goofy asked

"Yeah.. Let's eat." Sora raised a fist into the air. Later on a huge celebration took place, the Emperor bowed down before Mulan, Sora, Donald and Goofy along with the rest of China, thanking them Sora and the crew were guests of honour at the banquet. Mulan was reunited with her family bringing honour to them once again. Her family gave Sora a gift, Honourable Bravery keyblade. It was beautifully crafted, a silver handle with a dragon keychain and blue chinese writing woven around the silver blade itself. After the goodbye's and fairwells Sora and crew boarded the Gummiship and headed to the next world. While curious thoughts of the next world plagued Donald and Goofy's minds, Sora was thinking of Kairi.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Kairi? you okay in there." Aerith's voice sounded through the door. Kairi woke up in a cool sweat, running a hand through her raven hair.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You desent?"

"Yep." With that Aerith opened the door.

"Yuffie's awake. Umm.. is everything okay?"

"I just helped Sora. I know it wasn't a dream, I saved him...I bet I sound crazy?" Kairi asked timidly getting out of bed and stretching.

"No. It's what happens when you're connected to the person you love. I'll meet you in the Cafe, get washed and changed." Aerith reported before closing the door. Kairi walked over to the small chest of draws and pulled out another blue mini skirt and white blouse before heading for the small bathroom to take a shower. Massaging the flower scented shampoo through her hair Kairi though about that 'dream' she had. _" His face looked so suprised when I touched him. I'll find him. I know I will. I need some more clothes and PJ's.. I can't use one of Aerith's pink dresses forever." _Pulling herself out of her thoughts Kairi quickly showered dressed, brushe her teeth, hair then headed for the Cafe to see the Yuffie.

Pushing through the First District doors Kairi spotted Aerith, Zack, Cloud and Rinoa talking. Running over to them she took her seat and greeted them politely.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Zack said quickly noticing Kairi's daydreaming expression.

"hmm-hmm." Kairi nodded not really paying attention. The sound of a door opening caught everyones attention, the all looked up to see Yuffie back to her normal self, dressed in her normal khaki cream shorts, green tank-top, yellow scarf, same gloves and silver headband. The only differences were her trainers were a more mature colour, cream. She didn't have long socks, only trainer socks to the ankle and she looked more mature and older. Even if she was arguing with Leon already. Aerith shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Cloud and Zack snickered, Rinoa looked bored and Kairi was interested in what they were arguing about.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, joining Shinra!"

"It's not like I had a choice."

"There's always a choice!"

"Well in this case there wasn't much option."

"If you had just stayed in the God Damn Library this wouldn't have happened!"

"I would have if someone wasn't such an asshole!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to run off did I?"

"You expect me to stand there and let you say them things to me?"

"It's so childish to run from a fight."

"I may of run from a fight but at least I didn't hide away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon shouted.

"Just like old times eh?" Zack said cheerfully.

"SHUT UP ZACK!" Both Yuffie and Leon said in union

"At least I didn't change my name, now that's the childish thing."

"I had no choice."

"There's always a choice, remember? You said it yourself."

"Stop bringing Rinoa into this."

"Why not she's.. right here! So you gonna help out your boyfriend or just sit there trying to give me death glares."

"Why do you hate me so much? I haven't done anything to you." Rinoa raised her voice.

"You lying bitch! I'll tell you why I don't like you... remember Tara? From the club two days or so ago? That was me."

"I knew it."

"Yes Leon you was right, now Rinoa do you recall whispering in Leon's ear? Well having injections like these into your bloodstream gives you pretty handy perks!" Yuffie said dangerously too calm and pointing to a small red mark on her right arm. " You see I heard everything you said... Ah-hem... " Don't trust her she looks likea prostitute and an ugly one at that." " Yuffie finished poking out her tongue at Rinoa then taking her seat next to Kairi and picks up a glass of water. Everyone turns to see Rinoa beet red.

"Well you do look like a prostitute!" Yuffie froze and slowly pulls the glass away from her mouth, breathing heavily.

"Yuffie, count one to ten relax. Relax!" Cloud said backing out of his chair and pullling Aerith and Zack with him. Kairi got the message and followed. Leon leaned up against the wall watching and waiting to see what would happen. Rinoa backed up too.

"One.." Yuffie said through gritted teeth, squeezing the cup tightly.

"That's it Yuf, keep counting." Zack said calmly.

"Two...TEN!" Yuffie smashed the cup on the floor and felt strong Mako wavesflow through her veins. Kairi watched in horror as ( since she's looking at Yuffie from behind ) a black wing start to erupt from her left shoulder.

"SHIT!" Cloud and Zack dive for Yuffie holding her down while Aerith got out her staff and started chanting. Kairi stood next to Aerith and watched as Yuffie threw Cloud and Zack off her with hardly any effort. Lifting up Rinoa using her hand she threw her into the wall. People from the Cafe screamed and ran as Yuffie walked towards Rinoa. A sharp pain jolted through her and she fell to her knees. Kairi rushed to her side, helping her up.

"Th-thanks Aerith. Who knows what I would have done." Yuffie said weakly as she slowly rose to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" Kairi asked checking her over for any scratches, but found none.

"Free. Alive. Relieved." Yuffie said grinning. Finding her strength back she looked over at Aerith to she her finished healing Zack and Cloud and walking towards Rinoa.

"Yuf? Remind me never, to go against you again." Cloud said before calming the people down.

"Yeah, you said you would remind me to never go against you."

"Sorry Zack. Is it..is the wing...gone?" Yuffie said timidly.

"Yeah. It's gone. You have some explaining to do. How come you were that strong?" Leon asked. The group returned to their seats and so did the other customers, as if nothing had happened. They ordered their breakfast as talked to pass the time.

"You think that was strong. Please.. that was nothing. Hopefully I won't be that strong again." Yuffie filled in the basic info on her time with Shinra although she left out her secrets. Only Zack noticed this though but he decided to question her later.

"Do you think everything will get back to normalnow Yuf?" Kairi asked while eating her toast and jam. Yuffie waited impatiently for her breakfast, everyone else at the table had theirs, so where was hers? Spotting the waiter carrying the dish she had ordered she clapped her hands as he layed it on the wooden table. Picking up the syrup and sugar Yuffie tossed it onto her pancakes then began to eat. Since Yuffie had her mouth full she didn't answer Kairi.

"Well if she's like this all the time then, yes. Yuffie will be back to normal in no time." Leon answered for her before biting into his bacon sandwich.

A shadowed stranger smiled, seeing Yuffie getting back onto her feet was relieving. _"Now Aerith has healed her, Yuffie should have a dark tie with Sephiroth anymore, she should be safe now. I'll keep an eye out for her though. Somebody needs to watch her back... my little ninja." _Crimson eyes scanning the area searching for anyones wondering eyes. Seeing none he quickly reached the third district doors and entered. But he didn't search hard enough, for a pair of indigo eyes watched as his cloak flew behind him.

"Yuffie, you okay?" Aerith asked.

"Hmm?"

"You looked distant for a minute there." Cloud explained.

"Hmm-hmm, oh. Umm... yeah fine, I uh.. just thought I saw someone I knew." Yuffie finished before stuffing the last bite of pancake into her mouth.

-

A/N: So what do ya think? Is Sephiroth alive or not? You have to wait and see.. Thanks for the reviews everyone you're the best! It took me a while to think this one through. If it doesn't make much sense, it's because I started writing it early and I mean... EARLY in the morning, so sorry. Mizuki girl, your in the next chapter! I'll e-mail ya tonight to help you out on HtD kay? Hope you all liked this chapter, I tried to make it Loooong! I bet you wasn't expecting to see Sora yet eh? Enough rambling K - get on with it! Right so an-e-who... RR please. Now I have to write more on Hollow High. Everyone seems to like that one.. Cool. I'm liked! C ya in my next update folks. Da Bochi! K xx


	13. Memory and The Return

A/N: To anyone who's actually reading this. Thanks for taking up your time to do so. WOW don't I sound posh! Okay, thanks reviewers, I really appreciate your reviews. I won't delay this late, no scratch that... VERY Late update so go ahead, read, enjoy and please review at the end and I will forever love you.( did that just rhyme? ):

Disclaimer: I don't OWN EVERYONE, SO SQUALL, CLOUD, SORA AND RIKU ARE not IN MY ROOM RIGHT THIS MOMENT IN ONLY THEIR BOXERS. Fine I own nothing, there happy now. (( mumbles, evil people ))

Date Started: 08/04/05 ( day/month/year )

Date Finished:13/04/05

Ch.13 Memory and The Return

Yuffie, ramed the last few syrup covered pancakes into her mouth still staring off at the closing third district door.

_" Who the hell was that? He seemed familiar, wait he? Since when do I know it's a he? Oh well, who cares .Now I wonder if I could have some more of those delicious, sugar-smothered and teeth-rotting pancakes- WAIT hold up Yuf. Something's wrong. I feel kinda giddy." _Yuffie thought to herself. Pushing her now empty and clean plate away from her Yuffie propped her elbows onto the table and held her head in her hands; feeling a throbing headache coming.

"Yuffie, it's rude to put your elbows on the table when people are still eat- Yuffie?" Aerith asked worriedly, " Is something wrong? You seem pale." Yuffie looked up to meet Aerith's caring eyes.

"Well, yeah but no." Yuffie said quietly, her voice held alot of confusion. Aerith moved her empty plate aside and layed a friendly hand on Yuffie's arm. By now everyone was watching Yuffie with curious expressions. All except Zack who was still eating his bacon and egg sandwich.

"Yuffie, your not making any sense." Kairi said watching Yuffie intently. Sipping her cool lemonade she looked at Yuffie's sudden down expression.

"I, well I don't feel right. I'm missing something or somethings. I feel kinda numb and dizzy...it's hard to explain." Yuffie sighed defeated and putting her hands in her lap.

"The sugar intake is finally gettin to ya." Zack suggested trying to lighten the mood and wiping some egg yolk from his mouth with the back of his hand. Nice.

"Maybe it's the pancakes, they did look abit iffy. Should I tell the owner of the cafe?" Rinoa suggested.

_"Why the heck is she being nice all of a sudden? It's not like her, especially with Yuf around, she's normally jealous. Well she might have turned over a new leaf." _Cloud thought suspiciously.

"I... I need to go for a walk. Clear my head, okay?" Yuffie stood up and walked towards the Third District doors in deep thought.

_"What am I missing? It's something important I know it. But WHAT is it? The others can't help. I have to do this on my own. Maybe it's the dark- wait where did that come from? I can't remeber any darkness. Argh! I need to relax. My head hurts." _ A warm hand held her shoulder breaking Yuffie from her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder she met Leon's dark navy orbs.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own, you might run into Heartless?" Yuffie smiled weakly at his small sign of affection.

"I'll be okay." Yuffie said timidly.

"You sure, I mean the Heartless are tough now so, you might not be able to handle them on your own."

"I'll be okay, honest." They seemed to stare into each others eyes forever! Yuffie eyes held so much confusion and fear while Leon's were filled with worry. Quietly she gave him another small smile before looking down at the cobbled ground of the First District and turned slowly heading once again to the large wooden doors. Just as Yuffie's hand gripped the golden handles she heard Leon's voice again.

"Yuf, you know I'm always here for you. You can tell me anything, or Aerith or Cloud and even Cid. We're all here for you Yuffie don't forget that." Leon, who was now expecting a snide remark along the lines of -- " Tell _you_ anything HA! You'll laugh and spread it like the jackass you are, _Squall _!" Suprising she answered something completely different.

"I won't, and thanks for caring Leon." Yuffie kept her back to Leon and she pushed the District doors open then entered while Leon stood in a daze. ((A/N: this next part might be confusing, it's what happened as yuffie headed for the doors ya know when she was thinking stuff.))

---------

"Leon? Think she'll be okay on her own?" Rinoa asked setting her silver utensils neatly on her plate.

"Leon follow her." Cloud spoke up for the first time watching Leon stand up through the blonde spikes covering some of his face.

"I intended to." Leon said before catching up with the usually bubbly ninja.

_" _She will be okay right? She can handle herself? " Kairi cast a worried glance at Cloud, who in turn nodded.

"Yeah, our Yuffie's a tough cookie. She can handle herself." Zack handed the waiter the munny for the meals then ordered a chocolate milkshake to go. Aerith shook her head at Zack, smiling to herself. " What?"

"But, she seemed distant. Like she said ' something or somethings are missing ' She looked like she was trying to work it out." Kairi pointed out. The gang all left their table and headed for the Accessory shop while Leon talked to Yuffie. A new voice entered the conversation.

"Hope she doesn't think too hard. Remember last time she gave herself a migrane? She never touched another crossword again." A friendly feminine voice spoke in a rich texas accent. Kairi turned around to see a young woman, maybe in her early twenties or late teens, with long curly, coffee coloured hair and bold mulity-coloured eyes.

_"Wow. Everytime she turns or moves her eyes change. Now their green. Nah- I'll just settle for Hazel."_ Kairi decided. She wore some black, flared trousers, a pair of white designer trainers and a simple pale yellow, sleevless top; covered by a light blue apron to her mid-thigh. A small cheerful smile was on her lips and she handed the milkshake to Zack who slurped it noisily through a blue straw.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but have we met?" Kairi asked

"No, I came here while you were in your world. What's it called again? Destiny Islands I think, it's Kairi right?" She questioned, Kairi answered by nodding shyly. "Well, nice ta finally meet ya. I'm Hayley, I own this lil Cafe behind me. The old owner left the place in a mess! It was disgusting, so I bought it off him by working extra shifts and cleaned the place up. Good as new and now in working order. Pretty good job I did it too, the place had rats and mice and all sorts. Yuck! Not anymore oh and I didn't mean to interrupt but I overheard you speaking about Yuffie. Is she okay? Oh sorry, I'm rambling again." Hayley covered her mouth embarresed.

"You always ramble! Just shut up and let the people talk will ya?" Another female Texas voice shouted from inside the cafe kitchen. "I mean it's always a simple chat and then you go on, and on, and on, and... " A loud clatter was heard from inside the kitchen making Kairi flinch slightly and Hayley shook her head dissaprovingly. It wasn't long until she carried on talking. " ... and on and on and -"

"OKAY, I get the point Mary!" Hayley sighed, suprisingly the girl now know as Mary kept quiet and hummed to herself.

"Sorry 'bout that. If I talk to much please just tell me?" Hayley looked back at the gang of 5 and grinned. Looking at a silver watch on her left hand she started to panic.

"Oh no. I've gotta run. An anniversery breakfast in 10 minutes! Uh, nice to talk to you Kairi, um stop by again. Hope Yuffie feels better, bye ya'll." Hayley gave a quick nod then dashed into the kitchen.

"I like her." Kairi stated simply. Trying to get the milkshake off Zack, who held it in the air.

"Who Hayley? Yeh, she's nice. A good friend." Cloud answered his own question.

"Now back to Yuf. Do ya think we should help her out of her dilemma?" Zack stretched and smiled lazily as his back cracked. Ceasing the oppurtunity Kairi snatched the milkshake and tried some. "Hey!"

"I think she would want to work it out for herself. She seems independent." Rinoa answered smoothing out the creases in her skirt and moving away as Zack tickled Kairi for the milkshake.

"But, it's unlike her to be so... slow and quiet. Usually she cartwheels to the Third District singing or storms off after argueing with Leon." Aerith tucks a loose strand of her chocolate locks behind her ear, watching Leon walk back to them.

"Leon what's wrong?" Kairi detected the suprising look in Leon's normally emotionless face. Zack once again had his precious milkshake.

"What did Yuffie say?" Cloud ( acting like Yuffie's big brother ) asked curiously.

"She said she could take care of herself. Then... she called me Leon." Zack spat out his chocolate milkshake and started coughing.

"Leon? She never calls you that." Cloud leaned up against the low wall near the steps to the Accessory shop.

"From what I heard it's normally Squall. So maybe she just changed her mind." Rinoa suggested twirling a strand of her dark locks around her thin finger.

"But she ( cough ) always calls him Squall to ( cough ) annoy him. Always." Zack recovering from his coughing fit exclaims.

"Maybe she's growning up." Rinoa said in a-matter-of-factly tone and crossed her arms over her chest.

"...still it's not the Yuffie we know." Kairi held her hands behind her back.

--------

Yuffie walked the Third District in silence, pacing from one end to another over and over again. Questions without any answers whizzed through her mind and so the pattern repeated itself, step, step, question, step, step,no answer, step, step, question, step, step, no answer, step, step, turn, step, step, question over and over. Some people passing by looked at her strangely but Yuffie didn't even notice. With all of the questions with no answers and nobody to help her Yuffie sighed deeply and headed to the Second District for a change in scenery ( not that she paid any attention to it ). Turning the corner a bitter breeze whiped her legs and blew her shoulder length hair out of her face. Blinking her watery eyes Yuffie looked upto the stars. The one thing about the constantly dark Traverse Town was that the stars seemed to be brighter than what she could remember. As a child she lived in Hollow Bastion, not the castle but on the other side of the world a small village called Wutai. She lived there with her father Godo, a strict man from what she was told. But Yuffie couldn't remember him, she could only remember stealing for food and running from the castle guards. That's how she met Squall. Yes he was Squall back then, he hid her behind a market stall until the guards left. Yuffie smiled at this memory.

**flashback (( **_italics is the speaking and flashback itself _and normal is thoughts.

_"Thank wou mister, your vewy kind." A small four year old Yuffie hugged the strangers legs and smiled up at him. The 13 year old brunette looked down at the small child and smiled back._

_"Where's your parents?" He asked kneeling down at her level._

_"I... don't have any. They um... went up there." Yuffie lied pointing to the sky referring to heaven._

_"Oh, uh..." _" Where's Aerith when you need her, she knows what to do with this sorta stuff." _" Who looks after you?"_

_"Me, I do. I'm a BIG girl." The child grinned while carrying a loaf of bread and some apples in her tiny arms._

_"So, you look after yourself?" The child nodded enthusiastically. "Why were the guards after you?"_

_"To put me in a norpanige (orphanage) and I was um... naughty, I stole."_

_"You steal?" Again she nodded. The teenagers navy eyes studied the girl for a moment, shuving his unruly hair out of his eyes._

_"Where did you learn to steal?"_

_"I dunno. I just know."_

_"That's wrong you know?"_

_"Yep."_

_"You'll get caught." He teased hoping to scare the girl off._

_"Nobody can catch the Great Ninja Yuffie." His eyes widened as the four-year old boasted._

_"Your name is Yuffie?"_

_"Yep, I'm a ninja. Who are you mister."_

_"My name's Squall, Squall Leonhart."_

_"Well, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, nice to meet you Squall Squall Leonhart."Yuffie giggled, covering her mouth with one small free hand._

_"No my name is Squall Leonhart. Not Squall Squall Leonhart." Squall said irritated. _"She's gonna be a problem."

_"I know I'm not retarded! Can I come home with you?" Squall raised his eyebrows at the girls choice of words, obviously more clever than she looked._

_"..Fine."_

**End of Flashback**

Yuffie giggled lightly. Recalling her childhood is something she hadn't done in a while, especially since her memory was so bad. _"Memory... yes that's it. I'm missing something. Something very important. Why can't I remember? I normally remember stuff like that, not that I tell anyone that though. Um, maybe it's about Vincent... Vinnie I miss him. Something's missing in here..." _Yuffie held a hand to her heart while looking at the Gizmo shop windows. Glass of different colours always seemed to calm her down. _"How the hell do they get the colour on the glass anyway? A spray job? ARGH! Stay on track Yuf, remember um... REMEMBER WHAT? I hate these type of things. They're so bugging on the brain! Right now start from what I remember: Sephiroth and me versus Cloud and Aerith. Okay, nothing missing there is it? Now, everything is fuzzy from there on. I must of slept then. Uh.. okay Aerith healed the darkness in me then um that's it. Oh no the figure. That's person who I know is watching me, or following me... or both. Well duh you need to watch to follow but that's not the point here. I feel his or hers presence all the time. I felt it in the coliseum when I was trying to buy myself some time, then.. then I heard a familiar shot. I heard that here too!"_ Putting small pieces together, Yuffie gave herself a pat on the back before jumping of the ledge and standing in the middle on the district. _" I was here. The Gizmo Shop was in my sight." _Yuffie faced the Gizmo Shop and tried to recall what happened the night Jenova was destroyed from her._ " Okay, that's a bit hazy too. Uh.. I know I heard a shot I'm possative! It wasn't the pistol I gave Zack, it was a more louder gun with maybe a long range? Yeah long ranged gun. That's it. Now what is it that I feel exactly? Aerith said that whenever I feel confused I HAVE to describe it. Okay I feel like I'm being watched... like normal and when I feel this I feel?" _Yuffie let out an aggravated sigh and stomped her foot on the cement floor to release her tension.

"What the hell do I feel?" Yuffie shouted at no one in particular, the odd passers looked at her with worry but Yuffie didn't care. "Okay, I feel... whole in a way. Like the part of me that was missing is back but at the same time it isn't. I still feel empty. It might just be my stomach but.. oh I don't know!" Yuffie whispered to herself. Closing her eyes Yuffie felt some of the dull ache in her brain easy slightly. Taking deep breaths and massaging her forming headache away Yuffie knew she must look crazy. A rough hand touched her near expossed shoulder. Using her quick reflexes Yuffie rolled out of reach and spun around a good distance from her original position to find... nothing. Not a soul was there, just a wide space and the same old benches against the wall.

"I'm going crazy. Yuffie ol girl you really need to relax here." Yuffie told herself, some movement caught yuffie's attention from under the farthest bench. Acting on immediate instinct Yuffie reached for her pouch of shukriens, nothing. Where did they go? Did she even put them on? Curling her slender fingers into two fists of iron Yuffie took a few steps closer to the bench. A street lamp flickered off making Yuffie pause in her tracks. _"Now that's odd."_

(( Yuffie's PoV -- I've never done this before.))

Okaay. Since when do street lamps flicker off for no reason? AND at the wrong time? Another lamp flickered off opposite the first one. Then another, and another until I was left in darkness. Buggar. I hate the dark. Yes laugh it up the Greatest Female Ninja EVER is afraid of the dark. Well, what's in the dark anyway. Fear of the unknown. Any humans worst nightmare. What should I do? I wish Leon was here. He always looks out for me, I know he hates to do it. Okay just be extra carrefull where you go Yuf.

(( normal PoV))

Taking some more steps towards the shadow covered bench Yuffie readied herself for the worst. The moon's silver light was her only light source at the moment. Nothing, not the hotel lights, street lamps, Gizmo Shop or Dalmation's House held any light for Yuffie now. A silver pathway was the only trail of light Yuffie had. Stepping into the luminated path, Yuffie began to panic. Feeling herself shake with fear Yuffie clenched her fists tighter. The stars shone peacefully down on the hot-tempered ninja, feeling some comfort in her blnking friends Yuffie headed for the bench. More movement was seen, like a person maybe? A disfigured person if it was one, everything was just out of proportion. A large black leather cloak was left on the bench with something thin and white placed neatly ontop, as if meant to be found...

"_What the hell? It's a .. a note? I'm scared of a frickin note? I'm loosing it. All shaken up from a note and not even a big one either."_ Yuffie dropped her fist's to her sides limply. Rubbing her arms Yuffie felt a chill. _"Stupid night air." _Yuffie pouted trying to warm her now white knuckles and chilled fingers. Reaching for the note Yuffie looked around for any innocent passer-by's. Seeing none she picked up the small piece of folded paper and took another look around. No one in sight. Curiousity got the better of her and Yuffie opened it to find in thick black marker... " Found You "

"Huh?" Yuffie didn't have time to rise an eyebrow at the deranged note in her hands. A warm breath of air tickled Yuffie's ear and moved her coal coloured hair. Holding her breath Yuffie felt large warm hands cover her nose and mouth. Yuffie's large midnight eyes widened as an arm wrapped around her waist. Yuffie dropped the note instantly and used both of her hands to pry off the hand covering her mouth and nose. Kicking wildely Yuffie struggled, elbowed and whacked whoever was behind her while being slowly lead to the alley.

_"No, not Alley's bad things happen in alley's."_ Yuffie felt strength flow through her veins. With all of her training she was bound to get the pervert off her, right? Heeling the person in the pelvis Yuffie felt herself being freed. Taking the rare oppurtunity Yuffie ran at the wall infront of her, hearing footsteps follow. It worked. As she came and inch away from the wall Yuffie ranup it and back flipped over her captor. not wasting a second to look behind her Yuffie darted for the First district doors. She was so close, almost there. chancing a look over her shoulder she found no one, again.

"There's no way I just imagined that.That's one wacko hillusination." Yuffie whispered, facing the doors again she ran straight into a pair of strong arms. She had been caught again, just as before a hand clamped over her face and Yuffie was roughly pushed into the Hotel wall. Her legs were jammed up against the wall.. she couldn't kick. A hand held her arms behind her backin a death grip.. she couldn't punch. Another hand covered her nose and mouth.. she couldn't scream or breath. Yuffie's eyes watered as tears rolled over her rose tinted cheeks. Her hazy vision scanned the surrounding area, nobody around and now she understood why : Heartless. Large heartless around her height or taller. Muscled arms,legs and body. Their cat-like eyes looked at Yuffie with triumph as they extended their black claws and yellow fangs. Yuffie screamed into the hand but only a muffled whisper came out. Tear rolled faster and faster down her face as the super shadows stalked towards her struggling form. The disfigured shape, the note, the cloak, the lights, the silence. Yuffie had been led into a trap and this time Leon was here to help her. Her eyes felt heavy and black flooded the colours, she felt herself fall into unconsiouness because the lack of air. As her head hung weakly she caught a small glimps of silver...

A/N: Well you like? Mizuki thanx for helping me out.. it's most appreciated. Um I'm not updating this in a while. I'll work on my others first. If you read it please review it. I need to know someone is acctually reading this. Luvs ya. K


	14. journey Afoot Part 1

A/N: I dunno why but my spark for writin this is an on and off thing so if updates are slow it's either because 1) no inspiration 2) busy with stuff 3) lazy. My excuse for this late update is 1, 2 and 3 so yeah poor me. I'll get updating as soon as possible kay? Okay here goes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my storyline and my PS2. I love my PS2 :grins insanely:

Date Started: 08/06/05 (d/m/y)

Date Finished:09/06/05  
sorry for the late update, my computer sucks snail crap. lol

Ch.13: Journey Afoot Part 1

"Leon? Yuffie never calls you Leon... maybe she's really confused or down." Aerith smoothed out the creases in her pink dress as she stood up from the uncomfortable green sofa in the Accesory Shop. Looking at the worried faces of the gang she sighed and held a hand to her head. Rinoa sat on the counter in a world of her own, every now and then sparing a glance at Leon's grim expression.

"Oh, Leon come on. Maybe Yuffie's growing up and is fed up with playing childish name games.. you never know." Rinoa rolled her dark brown eyes as Leon shook his head silently.

"What are we getting so worked up for? Yuffie's just going through those icky girl problems, she'll be fine eventually." Zack sucked his blue straw hard trying to get every last bit of chocolate milkshake, with no success he threw the empty cup at the crackling fire in frustration. Quite pleased with himself as he watched the cup shrivel and turn black he grinned and turned back to the gang to find every pair of eyes watching him.

"What? What have I done now?" Zack asked rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Everyone just sighed irritated and presumed their original task. Aerith continued pacing with her hand to her chin, Rinoa crossed and uncrossed her legs while sitting on the counter twirling a silky, black strand of hair around her slim finger._ Strange, she never used to do that..._ Zack thought. Leon ... carried on being Leon and leaned against the far wall, away from everyone and avoiding eye contact. Cloud sat on the small coffee table, ignoring the objecting moogle jumping up and down by his side shouting KUPO. Cid presumed wiping the counters and restocking the shop with gummi parts, weapons and other items. Kairi sat cross-legged ontop of the large red-bricked fireplace and stared at Zack with one crimson eyebrow raised.

"What?" Zack asked sitting on the inside doorstep.

"Did you just say 'icky'?" Kairi bit down on her bottom lip to hid a forming grin.

"Yeah duh, so?" Zack asked playing with one of his zips on his jacket.

"Oh... interesting choice of words." Kairi had hints of laughter in her voice and coughed to stop her giggling.

"Listen this is getting us nowhere. Let's just find Yuffie and talk about it." Cloud suggested, Kairi looked over and nodded in agreement, finally pleased there was something to do.

"She said she needed to do this on her own. So we have to leave her." Aerith stopped pacing and closed her emerald eyes.

"But Aer, Yuffie is just a kid. Kids can't do anythin' by themselves-ow." Zack was interrupted by a white shoe, Kairi's shoe. Picking up the small footwear and rubbing his head injury he playfully glared at Kairi. _Damn, I forgot she is the youngest._ Passing it back to her, Zack stood in his little spot and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Well I don't care what Yuffie says. We all know that what she says and means are two different things so I'm gonna go look for-" The door to the Accesory Shop flew open hitting Zack roughly in the back. (A/N: I rhymed, sorry I'll go now) A panting man, in his mid 30's wiped the sweat from his dark brow while muttering a quiet sorry to the ebony warrior. Taking a deep breath the man made eye contact with all of the members before talking.

"We-have a serious... problem. My wife witnessed a girl with black hair get kidnapped. I think her name was Yuffie?" Leon rose from his spot and jolted over to the townsperson.

"Well?" Leon snapped picking up his polished Gunblade from the corner. "Who did it?"

"I-I'm sorry but my wife didn't see much. It was far too dark, she only-" The man instantly stopped talking as the Gunblade hovered below his neck.

"Who took her?"

"Leon!" Aerith rushed over to Leon and touched his shoulder. " Leon please, let him talk. You're scaring him." Leon didn't move or even look at the worried Flower girl. Cloud took action and pulled Leon's arm holding the sharp blade from the man's neck.

"Taking his life won't find her Leon. Control yourself." Cloud's cool voice swept over Leon's deaf ears. Sensing tension in the room Kairi spoke up.

"Please continue sir.. nevermind Leon. He won't harm you." The man looked at Kairi as though she was crazy, but continued.

"My wife did see something, only faint before she ran. It was some kind of silver."

_Silver? ... Silver..Riku. _Kairi's eyes widened.

"No. Not again. Riku.. Where was this?" Kairi slid off the firplace and stood next to the man.

"It was in the Second District Miss. Near the Hotel wall, the girl was attacked then crushed against the wall, after that my wife ran for help."

"Where is she? She can help us here." Kairi suprised herself as she took the leader role, right now she didn't care.

"I left her indoors because of, well, the problem.."

"Wasn't Yuffie the problem?" Cloud asked confusion blazing in his ever-glowing eyes.

"Originally yes but now.."

"Now what?" Zack asked stretching his arms.

"...now these black creatures have returned. Heartless, are they? Only they're alot bigger, some people are trying to fend them off from this District but more and more keep coming. Some major casualties already and we hardly have any potions left, we need your help."

"Where are they coming from?" Rinoa spoke up getting off the crystal glass counter.

"The Second District Miss. I fear they may never stop coming."

"Okay, go on and tell all experienced fighters to guard this District, non-experienced fighters will stay together and indoors. Am I clear? We'll go into the Second District and fight these off, first take me to the injured since there are no more potions I'm the only one who can heal them." Aerith took over the leader role and summoned her Staff. Clutching it tightly, she carried out some orders,

"Okay, Kairi and I will heal the injured before coming to help you guys fight the Heartless. Cid, I hope I don't regret putting you incharge off the non-fighters safety."

"You can count on me Aer. Heartless won't know what's comin to 'em." Cid gave thumbs up and walked out to carry out his order.

"Cloud, be careful." Aerith gave her boyfriend a tight hug and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Good luck guys." Kairi stated pulling on her Mage gloves.

"You'll need to wish the Heartless that when I'm through with them." Leon said coldly, balancing his Gunblade on his shoulder.

"There, now the dull ache will go eventually. Until then please rest." Aerith stood up with her staff in hand while helping the man infront of her up also.

"But I need to protect my family. Without me protecting them, who will? My wife, my twins..my home. I must help protect it." The ginger man persisted clutching his just healed arm staring at the Healer. Aerith sighed and held a hand to her head, a friendly smile forced onto her face. Every person she had healed and suggested rest all asked the same thing, they were to stubbon and held too much pride to let someone else protect the Districts. Right now it was getting on her last nerve.

"Sir. Let the more experienced fighters like Cloud and Leon handle the monsters. Your destiny wasn't to fight on this night but to stay with your family." Aerith resited this to every person she had healed.

"There won't be a family if I don't protect them."

"No! There won't be a father and husband to go to their family if you fight." Kairi said as she kneeled next to the last injured fighter, Kairi cupped her hand lightly over his large, deep wound in his leg and closed her eyes concentrating. "Curaga." A green aura encircled the wound disinfecting it, quickly a bright yellow light sealed the wound and cooled the over-used muscles down.

"Well done Kairi. Third stage magic is hard to master but you've learnt fast."

"No way. I had a good teacher." Kairi stood up and supported the man she just healed. His light brown locks brushed away from his face with a grateful smile on his face.

"What was that supposed to mean young lady?" The hot headed ginger asked offended.

"She- oh never mind, come on Kairi we have to help Cloud." Aerith gave a curt nod then headed for the second district eager to burn off her held in anger.

"Wait a second I asked you a question! How come that weakling can fight while I can't?" .. Aerith's last nerve was used and the lock holding her anger was broken...

"Weakling? That weakling is a Pure Heart and is the strongest in the group to defeat Heartless. You have no right accusing Kairi of weak strength because YOU were the one who is clearly not strong enough to hold his ground. YOU are the one who got injured so, go over to your family, keep them calm and in the future KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Aerith's mint-green eyes burned like a forest fire as she glared at the man . He, in turn, huffed and trotted over to the cafe where some refreshments were being sold by Hayley. She gave Aerith's thumbs up then served a bouncy, blonde boy his lemonade, who snatched it and gulped it down before running around, making noises like an aeroplane.

"Okay sir. I must go now but take care of that leg. We'll take care of the Heartless, if any come in this District please send for me, Kairi, okay?" Kairi let go of the man wearily as he limped to the mailbox and leaned on it.

"No wonder that Sora boy likes you. Your a very kind and pretty girl, I'm not sure he knew me but he kept mistaking me for someone else. I heard him talking to his friends about how eager he was to find you. I wish you my luck, here take this... it's my last potion and megelixar." He handed Kairi the two small bottles.

"T-Thank you. We'll do our best." Kairi stuttered hiding her blush. _Sora... he really did want to find me.._

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to let off some steam and we're missing the fight." Aerith nodded a quick thanks to the kind man and dragged Kairi to the second district.

"That's not like you to say that Aer."

"I got that saying from Yuffie." Aerith giggled. _Cloud, guys ..hold on we're on our way. Stay strong Yuf, we'll find you.._

A/N: Okay, trust me here when I say I wanted to make this longer. ALOT longer, but since the number of possative reviews I had from Hollow High, that's all I can think of. So sorry to anyone who's reading this but, I have to split this up into 3 parts and the last one might interest you, I can't wait to write it! Another reason I cut this short is that if I keep this update any longer I would loose alot more reviews so I kinda had to. Anyway please review me and don't flame. I know my skills aren't the best but, well ... ya know, I'm proud of what I have done, don't ruin it. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you to all of the reviewers who gave up their time to read my fic so far and thanks for the encouraging reviews you have left, I appreciate your support. Luv from Kai xx


	15. Journey Afoot Part 2

A/N: OMFG! SCHOOL GAHHH! ((faints)) I HATE it! I'm not even in school yet mind, LOL. Okay, I'm officially insane and retarded, and I like it! Sorry for the lateness of everything, big rushes before school ya know. Ah well I've enjoyed my Summer Break and now..(cries) I have to go back to school! Wish me luck with my mock GCSE exams this year. Art is a buggar to get an A in for GCSE. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Ch.15 Journey Afoot, Part 2

Kairi and Aerith rushed through the district doors and looked down over the short ledge of the Second District to find the group in the center fighting off some huge heartless.

"Aerith, why are they so big?" Kairi asked timidly. Aerith put a hand to her shoulder with the other covering her mouth; Kairi tore her gaze off the fighters to look up at the taller woman in pink.

"I...I dont know Kairi. Ansem was supposingly defeated, the door for this world heart has been locked... so why are they here?" Aerith winced as Leon's grunt of pain rang throughout the District. "We have to help them, but..."

"But?" Kairi pressed, Aerith shook her head her light fading. Whenever she was down the whole atmosphere seemed to change, everything seemed so pointless now. Kairi fumbled with her finger nails nervously then stated to watch the Heartless fight her friends, watching how they fought and how they defended so she could try and pinpoint a weakness or break._ That was a tip from Riku…why did he do this?_ Aerith's expression turned into a worried one and Kairi sensed something bad was happening.

"Cloud!" Aerith rushed down the steps a few at a time; avoiding the Heartless she sat next to the injured warrior beginning to mend his wounds. Cloud's hands found hers and he broke her small spell locking eyes with her calmly.

"What are you doing Cloud? You could be killed, I need to-"

"You need to help them fight the Heartless, as you're healing me the others are becoming injured. I can hold out for a while, go and help the others... I'll tell you if I feel worse." Aerith hesitantly nodded, crystal tears glistening in her pure green eyes with a small smile on her face, she stood up and gripped her Staff. Turning her back on Cloud she rushed forward into the crowd of Heartless to join her friends.

"HOLY!" Aerith screamed over the bustle of the shadowed creatures. A pure white light shone over them, rays of it burned the Heartless before attacking them with a full blast of light energy, some of them were thrown feet away, others were defeated and a few were just fatally injured. Pulling the staff vertical again Aerith muttered Cure spells to her fellow friends, healing the aches and mending the deep cuts. Leon stood to his full height and summoned his Fire blade, the Gunblade grew meters longer and the blade was coated with a red smog hidden in the metal. With one slash a large Shadow Heartless was defeated, a black gunky liquid left behind. Rinoa changed her ammo for her wrist weapon and got ready to fire at any offending Heartless. Zack ran over to Cloud, kneeling by his side rips in is own clothes showing his bloodied skin.

"Hey Buddy, mind me having one of my swords back now? I think we'll need it, this gun aint much good." Cloud grinned and summoned another blade identical to his, only without the bandages and in a far better condition. "Thanks." Zack muttered picking up his old sword and smirking.

"Zack, keep an eye on Aerith for me, okay?" Cloud said in a hushed voice.

"I knew it! You're suffering there aren't ya? Let Aerith heal you for Ifrit's Sake!" Zack exclaimed. Cloud shook his head, wincing as the movement caused him great pain.

"No, she needs her strength to heal you guys and fight the Heartless, dont worry about me. I can wait."

"Not for long though." Kairi said from her spot. She looked down at them, her smile faultering. "Cloud you wont last, you need to be healed and this fighting isn't getting us anywhere." Kairi looked out to the fight again, standing on the ledge she balanced before whistled loudly and caught everyone's attention, even the Heartless.

"Okay everyone listen. You need to think of something, fighting on your feet isn't working."

"Want us to hold the weapons in our feet and fight on our hands instead?" Zack said from below her, Kairi shot him a small glare but continued, Heartless climbed up the walls and stalked slowly towards Kairi.

"You know what I mean, Rinoa you attack the Heartless that's higher, and there are some on the ledges of the Gizmo shop. Defeat them and you won't be surrounded. Zack and Leon you two need to be near the front of the fight killing those on the ground. Aerith you stand protected between Rinoa and the two guys, okay? Use Holy if it's getting too much for either of them but keep them healed. I'll start healing Cloud then I'll help Rinoa." Kairi shouted to her friends, jumping down Kairi landed in the small fountain. Icy cold water splashing her bare legs and soaked her feet. Kairi shivered as the temperature of the water gave her skin goose bumps hopping out of there Kairi sat on her knees by Cloud. Pulling out a small green glass bottle she drank the ether and concentrating.

"You're quite the leader Kai. Where did you learn to command like that? That's top strategy work." Cloud asked getting his attention off the cold grip latching onto his heart, Kairi's eyes locked with his sapphire ones in thought.

"...Riku." Kairi smiled not wanting to waste anymore time, Cloud held onto her hand like a comforting older sibling, Kairi ignored the dried blood on his rough yet gentle palms.

"You'll find them again." Cloud smiled and winced again, the grip tightened and Cloud grunted through gritted teeth. Kairi's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, without closing her eyes or muttering a word the green glow enveloped the blonde and disinfected his wounds. The bright yellow glow followed sewing the broken skin and stopping the aches, a cool refreshing feeling washed over the warrior and eased his muscles ready for another fight. The cold grip vanished and Cloud's heart was warmed again.

"You're improving fast Kairi. You go and help Rinoa but from a distance, Sora will kill us if anything happens to you. I'll go and help Leon and Zack." Cloud pointed to the top of the steps. Kairi nodded smiling and ran up the cobbled steps two at a time, sending a few thunder spells at some nearing Heartless. Kairi held her hand infront of her, a pale blue glow at her fingertips transformed into a large mist of ice and Kairi threw it at a Heartless leaping down at Rinoa.

"Thanks Kairi!" Rinoa shouted momentarily looking back at the girl. Kairi stood on the ledge again and threw a potion down at Cloud who caught it with ease.

"Use it if needed okay?" Cloud nodded thanks before swiping the Heartless with his large Buster Sword and joining the front lines with Zack and Leon.

* * *

The battle seemed never ending, the Heartless kept attacking and the fighters wouldn't faulter. Every now and again Kairi had to heal Rinoa and Aerith, while Aerith healed Zack, Cloud and Leon. From time to time Cloud's wings stretched from his back, a dark thunder surrounding him. He flew out into a deep crowd of blotchy Heartless figures and he swung his sword out at them, their claws tore at his bare skin and teeth sunk into his flesh. Some tried to throw him but nothing bothered him, not the claws, teeth, strength. Not while his was in this form, flying straight up he plunge his sword into the floor causing a huge shockwave. Using this time to get back he rushed to the frontlines again and helped out Zack as a black veiny claw swung at his shoulder tearing his clothes and skimming his skin.

"Will this ever stop! Nothing is working, the numbers aren't going down." Aerith shouted through another Holy. Kairi looked down from her spot, Aerith was right nothing was changing. A low hiss alerted Kairi, turning around she saw a Heartless inches away from her. Kairi panicked, as she tried to push the creature away from her, he snarled irritated and swung his arm out to her chest. She lost balance and slipped to the alley below letting out a piercing short scream. Falling onto her feet first she winced as her ankles painfully gave way and she then fell straight onto the rough stone on her back. Looking up she saw the Heartless jeer smugly, leaping down at her, claw outstretched wanting her heart. Kairi blinked as the black, blurry monster's claw was nearly touching her. Kairi kicked it of her and painfully rolled to her side, a purple orb hovering in her scratched palm, opening her hand it flew to the Heartless and flattened it creating munny, hp and mp balls. Standing up she bit her lip she stop herself from groaning in agony, she had damaged her ankle badly. Struggling she climbed onto the windowpane of the small building and climbed onto the low, flat roof now closer to the Gizmo Building.

"There has to be a big shot. A huge leader, if we find and beat him then maybe we'll win." Leon barked. Kairi made a few more protect shield around her friends while Aerith healed them. The two mages were quite the team, Kairi looked back at the now far fountain with the three carved bells, knowing that's where the heart to the world was. _But it's locked... no one can get to it now. Why are they here?_

"Guys, who the hell is that?" Zack pointed to the roof of the shops, a tall figure half hidden by shadow stood there watching the Pure Hearted Princess.

Kairi looked up to the figure, half hoping it was Sky, Sora or Riku and half dreading it was the Heartless leader. Kairi looked over to Aerith and nodded. Raising her hands Kairi froze the figure in place and with a flick of her wrist pulled him or her off the rooftop.

"Stopaga!" Aerith shouted, the figure floated inches above the ground. "Guys keep fighting; me and Kairi will handle this one." Cloud nodded making a path for Aerith to get through the crowd unharmed. Kairi looked down at the figure floating in the alley below her, kneeling down she noticed his long cape and gold arm. _Who is this? It's not anyone I know._ Seeing Aerith nearing the body Kairi snapped out of her thoughts and carefully slipped off the roof she was on, trying to land more softly on the ground so she didn't harm her already injured ankle.

"Aerith...who is this?" Aerith turned the body over and undid her spell so he fell onto the ground with a small thud. Crimson eyes looked at Aerith then at Kairi in a slow and calm motion, Aerith gasped.

"It… it cant be...you're dead." Aerith said sitting down next to him. "Kairi undo your spell, he's a friend." Kairi nodded and held her palm up to the figure and then closed it, breaking the spell.

"Thank you." His dark silk-like voice said. Kairi eyed him curiously, wondering who he was and why he had that claw instead of a normal human hand.

"It's been so long Vincent. What are you doing here? We all thought you were dead." Aerith said in hysterics, Kairi cautiously sat near the pair keeping an eye on this stranger, namely glaring at him. Vincent sat up and looked over to the young teen mage, his face emotionless yet his eyes full of sorrow and pity.

"I know you wanted me to be someone else Princess Kairi. But I bring some news on Sky."

"Sky? Who's -"

"Sky? Is he ok?" Kairi interrupted Aerith, smiling apologetically at the older white magic user. Vincent nodded to Kairi's question before making himself more comfortable, staring into Kairi's eyes he looked as though he was searching for something.

"He is well. His mission is becoming far too difficult for him though, but Sky is safe." Vincent said smoothly, now facing Aerith.

"I'm here to help you find Yuffie. I have a hint for who has taken her." Vincent looked over at Kairi yet again. _Please no, please not Riku...Riku did it… but why?_

"Well that's great, we need all the help we can get." Aerith stated relieved.

"Aerith, Kairi, some help!" Leon growled seeing his wounds grow worse. Aerith stood up followed by a wobbling Kairi.

"I'll go Aerith, you need to catch up with Vincent. I'll help them, nice to meet you Vincent."

"A pleasure to meet you too Kairi." Vincent said politely, Kairi smiled and rushed as fast as she could up to Leon, putting a hand on his arm she healed his stinging pain. Standing in the middle of the fight she started healing the others too while flicking the Heartless out of her way.

"She's a good strong mage Aerith, you've trained her well." Vincent slowly looked from Kairi back to Aerith's bewildered face.

"How did you know? How did you know about Kairi's training or about Yuffie being kidnapped?"

"I've been watching over Yuffie. She's grown into a beautiful young woman and her skills are far greater than I imagined, now I must help her like she has helped me."

"But...we thought you were dead." Vincent's eyes glazed over in thought.

"I'll tell you all about that later, right now your friends need assistance, I'll be happy to aid them." Aerith nodded standing up and brushing some dirt off her knees. Both of them joined in the battle now the odds were far better.

"Guys I'm fed up with hitting these damn Heartless off these ledges, they keep moving!" Rinoa screamed frustrated as she missed her target again.

"There has to be a leader, we have to find it." Cloud replied wincing at Rinoas irritated squeals. Kairi laughed at Zack mouthing to Leon ' How the Hell can you put up with her! ' Suddenly an idea hit her, the solution was clear now.

"I know how to get the leader…" Kairi drifted off. Vincent looked down at her waiting for the answer. "...bait." Kairi closed her eyes before snapping them open again and whispering something to Aerith. The pink woman looked confused but nodded all the same and summoned another few Holy's. Creating a large free surface area Kairi stood in the middle with a golden glow hovering over her clear skin, the gang not far behind her.

"What the hell is she doing man?" Zack asked leaning on his blade, Vincent looked over to the red head before answering Zack.

"She's using herself as bait to lure their leader. Being a Pure Heart the leader will come for her." Zack jumped out of his skin and whirled around to face Vincent his eyes crazy.

"Holy Moogles! Where'd you come from? Dont EVER do that again, dark people gah!" Zack held a sweaty palm over his thumping heart.

"You didn't hear gunshots?" Leon asked irritated looking at Vincent.

"Valentine, long time no see." Cloud smiled at one of his past friends.

"HELLO! Kairi's out there, shouldn't we be watching her back?" Rinoa spoke up obviously annoyed nobody heard her talking for the past few minutes. A huge black spot appeared infront of the trembling Kairi, and two hooded figures rose from the liquid like depths.

"Riku?...Sky?" Kairi asked about to step forward.

"Kairi dont!" Aerith shouted over to her worry hidden in her voice. Kairi listened and stopped in mid limp, watching the figures and squinting to see their faces. Silence swept over the District, the sky clouded over with darkness and the Heartless stayed on the ledges staring greedily at the Princess glowing heart. A figure's head snapped up and a large ring off fire surrounded Kairi; the other clicked his knuckles and stalked towards her shuddering form. Just as the cloaked stranger was about to reach for her a fireball hit his outstretched hand, singing his black glove. Leon stood with his arm still facing him his brows drawn and his eyes glaring.

"If you want her, you'll have to get through us first." Cloud barked icily. Avalanche stood in a line just behind of the fire barrier, Kairi looking back at them from the other side. A dark deep laugh echoed, the lilac-eyed teen looked back over to the leaders.

"Try and get her from that side then weaklings." Aerith glared at the man who had spoke, trying to register his voice.

"That's it! Yuffie's gone, Kairi's going to die, I've broken the Gizmo shop windows and we have a red and black Goth guy in the group. Could this get worse!" Zack shouted. Rinoa fired at the unknown who was laughing not caring if she missed her target; Aerith mumbled a Blizzaga spell and held the break in the fire with a Stopra and Shell.

The team rushed forward splitting up into different groups, Leon, Zack and Kairi prepared to attack the now one-gloved unknown while Cloud, Vincent, Rinoa and Aerith started attacking the sly unknown who seemed to be the superior of the two.

" It is futile. You cannot defeat us, what a pathetic group of rebels. A Pure heart, A good for nothing White Mage, A useless Gunblade Wielder, two Large Sword fighters, a weak Wrist fighter and a Gunslinger. " He smirked underneath his hood then locked eyes with his ally.

"He's right, there's no need to fight us. You wont win. All we ask for is the Princess, nothing more. Give her to us and you'll go unharmed." His voice seemed friendlier and more understanding, Cloud snarled standing infront of the scratched and dirty Kairi, his black eye and unharmed eye glaring.

"But I suppose you'll harm Kairi though, wont you? Forget it, if you want her you have to get through me." Zack and Leon followed Clouds lead and stood next to Kairi while Vincent protected the other two females.

"Well well well… what do we have here eh? The Heartless Mercenary, no doubt Hades misses you Strife." The superior hissed.

"Back off losers. I bet you wear them hoods 'cause you're a freak. I mean seriously, you must scare all the girls if you show that thing you call faces." Zack grinned as the two growled in annoyance.

"And we have the Shinra Prisoner. At least we don't get caught." Zack scowled.

"Shut the hell up man! You've no right poking into our pasts, do us a favour and-"

"Zack shut your mouth, you're not helping the matter." Leon's calm yet cold voice muttered, Zack looked ready to punch the interrupting Gunblade weilder.

"And then there's the weilder of the Gunblade, no doubt you haven't forgotten how you let your friends die years ago." Leon closed his eyes trying to ignore the jeering unknown.

"Well, I'm sure that Leon would be a tough match for you, especially since you need the Heartless to help you fight." Cloud stated coldly.

"I've been fighting since my early years! I could beat any of you with the hours of training I do everyday."

"Wow… you really need to get yourself a girl mate, maybe a hobby. I heard badminton could relieve stress ya know." Zack smirked.

" Why do you want me?" Kairi pushed herself forward and stood a few feet from the enemies. The friendlier leader looked down at the shorter young girl, and stared at her quietly watching her emotions being played on her face. Her red hair whipped across her shoulders and her eyes wide in curiosity. Finally he spoke,

"You hold so much untapped power young Princess. You could be of great help to us in conquering the worlds." Kairi looked down and held a hand over her heart protectively. The Heartless snarled and hissed at the Pure Heart greedily and hungry for her heart, their yellow eyes lustfully gazed at her hand that covered their feast.

"Back off!" The man spoke to the heartless, which whimpered back.

"We'll help you get your goal Kairi. The Keyblade Master? Riku? We can help you find them Kairi, join us." The other and more fiery leader held out a hand while the other leader continued scanning her emotions at the mention of her friends.

" You can?" Kairi asked timidly taking a small painful step forward.

"Of course child, we'll help you unlike those people you call friends behind you. Have they searched some worlds for you? Sent out a search party for you? No. We will, I'll go out and find him myself if you wish it. "

"That's enough Axel. Lets go, it's useless being here." The other ordered, pity in his voice as he looked at Kairi's broken heart and sorrowful expression.

"I'm not leaving without the Princess Zexion. Now, Kairi please? We've hit abit of a time problem here, so if you'd be so kind as to follow us."

"No. I promised Sora and I've promised Riku and Sky. No, I don't believe those who's on the same side as the Heartless." Kairi said forcefully, taking some limps back again. Axel hissed and leapt out to grab her, a gunshot was heard, and all eyes wandered to Vincent's gun that was aimed at the cloaked figure.

Blood seeped through Axel's black clothes, he held his shoulder and grunted as he picked out the silver bullet and dropped it to his feet.

"This isn't over. I'll come back to get you." Axel warned pointing at the group. In a matter of seconds a dark aura swirled around the pair and then they disappeared along with the Heartless.

* * *

"Kairi you okay?" Aerith asked seeing Kairi's shoulders shudder.

Rinoa trotted over to Leon pouting.

"We could have beaten them easily." She stated putting her hands to her hips. Zack snorted at Rinoa's attempt to look intimidating; Cloud shot him a warning glare holding back his own laugh. Vincent walked to the trembling Kairi, and looked down at her injured form. Blood and dirt were all over her ripped clothes, her once silky hair was a now knotted and messy haircut. Bruises, scratches and cuts were all over her arms and legs.

"Do not worry Princess. We'll help you find your friends, we promise. In fact we shall take a Gummiship and check any world you think they'll be in." Kairi looked up at his sincere ruby eyes and hugged him tightly. He used his organic arm and held her shoulders comfortingly.

"Thank you so much Vincent. Thank you." Kairi gasped, finally she could get out of this world and start looking for Sora. Aerith stood next to Vincent, smiling sadly at Kairi's battered form.

"What will we do about Yuffie Vince? Where should we check?"

"We shall search for Yuffie as we search for Sora. I think Kairi has waited long enough for someone to start looking for Sora with her. We can all go to each world, some asking for Sora others for Yuffie. We will be 'hitting two birds with one stone' as they say." Vincent patted Kairi's shoulders again in a comforting way. His torn sleeve showing his creamy muscled arm scratched.

"Which world do we check first? There's a load out there!" Zack exclaimed, Rinoa rolled her dark eyes in annoyance and Zack pouted childishly.

"Maybe we should check worlds we're familiar with first. But then there's the case of which ones..." Leon stated cleaning the black blood from his sharp blade.

"Any idea which one to check first?" Aerith asked hugging Clouds arm and resting her head on his broad shoulder, some of her long hair now fallen out of it's braid fell to her hips.

"I think I have an idea." Kairi spoke up; drying her lavender eyes she faced the group. " There's a world I know that both Yuffie and Sora has been. Maybe we'll find some clues there. How about the Coliseum?" Kairi leaned on Vincent for support, her ankle still weak from the injury.

"Good point Kairi. Both of them have been there, and it's not too far away."

"Cloud's right, Yuffie and Sora have both participated in the cups. They could be there waiting for us." Leon continued in monotone, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes. Kairi smiled feeling part of the gang, Zack picked her up and placed her on his shoulders grinning.

"Right what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" He said enthusiastically, Rinoa huffed again bored.

"Please, we've just had a long battle Zack. You really think we can manage the 3 hour journey to another world! We're exhausted and hungry, we'll start searching tomorrow." She said in a matter-of-factly voice. Kairi scowled.

_I'm so close to looking for them, Riku, Sky, Sora… they could be in the Coliseum. Not to mention Yuffie's also missing, she could be there too. She told me she loves going there to be by herself… No way, I'm not letting her stop me from finding any of them._

"Rinoa if it was Leon missing you'd want to search for him as soon as possible. Now put yourself in my position. I want to find my missing friends; I haven't seen Sora in a year. I've been stuck on that damn world waiting for him, well now I've had my wish come true. I'm out of that world and can start looking for him, I've waited for so long to see him again and I'm not letting anyone stop me from searching now." Zack put the worked up red head down, gently.

"Now, I'm going to ask Cid for a ship to take me to that Coliseum right now. I don't care if I search on my own; this is my destiny. My path is to find my friends and if anyone wants to help me then they're welcome." Kairi smiled happily and limped off towards the First District. Vincent looked back at the group before following her without a word letting her lean on him for support again; Aerith then looked up at Cloud and also followed Kairi's lead taking out her braid and left it out to brush her hips. Zack rubbed his tired navy eyes while also silently agreeing to the mission, Leon hastily put his Gunblade on his shoulder and followed with Cloud also at his heel. Leaving Rinoa behind.

"FINE! I'm coming to!" She ran to catch up to the group, her shoes clicking against the worn stone.

* * *

A/N: DONE! OMG! I'm DONE! It took me um.. 2 days to do this altogether, I've been really busy seeing my bro before he sets sail in the navy and then I have school tomorrow so, yeah sorry. I'm writing HH as we speak, it's in the next Document window, YAY I'm writing again! Thanks for the reviews so far, please review me and make me happy. I'd love to thank you individually but I'm sticking to rules so I cant. (small smile) review please, sorry for the crappiness of the update.bye! 


	16. Journey Afoot, Final Part

A/N: Okay, so I've update one story and here's the other update lol. This story is my first so I really want to get this done. Thanks to everyone who reads this and most importantly reviews it. I'm grateful, so thanks guys. Hope ya like.

**Ch 16: Journey Afoot, Final Part**

"Are we there YET!" Zack said bored. He slumped back into his seat with his eyes fixed on the window. Cloud took a few deep breaths in the drivers seat to calm him down.

"Zack. For the eighth and final time. No we are not there yet." Aerith said, her patience not quite faultering yet. Kairi smiled at the scene infront of her, wincing slightly as Vincent touched her swollen ankle. Looking down at him she bit her lip.

"Sorry Princess. I forget the strength of my claw, please forgive me." He nodded respectfully. Kairi, now showered and dressed in a clean pink dress, smiled. It stopped a few inches above her knees, a white halter-top was underneath attached to it was a black hood.

"You can call me by my name, I'm not used to being called a Princess. And yeah, of course I forgive you. It was only an accident." Kairi's attention directed towards the frustrated ebony soldier. Zack sat up straight in his seat and banged his forehead against the wall of the Gummiship.

"Are we there yet? This flying tin thing is driving me nuts!" Vincent began to wrap Kairi's ankle, being as gentle as he could.

"Deal with it Zack, we're all bored." Rinoa said quietly. Brushing her hair into a low ponytail. Kairi took note of what Rinoa was doing. _She is still a stranger to me. Maybe I should talk to her more._

"All done Pr-, Kairi. Your ankle will heal eventually, don't put too much pressure onto it." Vincent stood, his cloak hiding half of his face. Standing up cautiously Kairi put her head to the side.

"Why do you wear a cloak for? It covers your face too much." Vincent smiled under the safety of the crimson robe. An old memory entered his mind.

"I wear a cloak, because I do. I wish it to cover my face as it hides my thoughts and keeps everyone out of my business." He answered simply. Kairi smiled sadly at him.

"You've answered that question before haven't you? Someone else asked you the very same thing." Vincent paused before nodding. His red eyes hard and fixed on Kairi's.

"Yes, Yuffie asked me the same thing once back at Hollow Bastion. Always a curious girl, always optimistic." His ruby orbs glazed over at the memory before coming back to reality.

"You care for her don't you?" Kairi held her left wrist in her right palm behind her back. A personal trade mark of hers.

"I do care for Yuffie, yes."

"You know what I mean, more than a friend. As a girlfriend?" Kairi felt like she was stepping on thin ice. She wasn't supposed to ask but she had to know. Silently Vincent nodded, Kairi smiled.

"If I'm talking too much or asking too many questions tell me to stop. Okay?" Vincent nodded again and sighed.

"There's something about you Kairi I cannot understand. You remind me so of Yuffie, yet you are completely different to her. But, either way I will protect you from the horrors of these worlds. I know Sora would do the same to Yuffie for me." Kairi's eyes became glassy, it dawned on her how much she missed Sora.

She missed how he used to lie around the beach dreaming of better things. How clumsy he was or how much he raced with Riku to prove that age doesn't matter. Riku, Kairi missed him dearly. He was always there for her, always holding out a hand for aid. She missed them both. Kairi wanted them back. She wanted everything to be as it used to, before the Heartless, before the storm. Before everything dear was harshly taken from her.

A single tear fell down her matured face. She was no longer a dreamy, laid back fourteen year old. She was fifteen, a Princess of Light, a pure heart. And Kairi hated it; she hated all of the titles she was given. Like titles were important to her, all she wanted was her friends. Was that really too much to ask? Sora. Riku. Both taken from her, she missed their faces so much. Did they even look the same? Do they act the same? _Would Sora remember me?_

"We're nearly there now sit down and shut up! Kairi's acting more mature and she's half your age!" Leon barked at Zack who glared insulted.

"I'm 25 I'll have you know! I'm not Gramps, that's Cid's job." Zack grinned twirling in his seat.

"You act like a 7 year old not a 25 year old." Rinoa said glumly resting her chin in her hand.

"Oh, lighten up misery guts. Ya think you can ever smile?"

"Guys we're on the same side remember?" Aerith said sternly, standing up and stretching. Cloud and Leon snickered in the drivers seats. "Same with you two, stay focused." Aerith said as some space rock nearly hit the side of the Gummiship.

"Haha! 'Bout time they got told off for something, it's always me."

"You always act like a child, that's why!" Rinoa said offensively.

"Woah, someone's not had sleep in a while. Cranky Crook."

"I am not cranky." Rinoa glared.

"Are too." Zack held his hands underneath his head and watched the scene unfold.

"Am not, and I have had sleep." Rinoa snapped quietly.

"Are too-"

"I AM NOT!" Rinoa raised her voice and stood up glaring at the impish man opposite her.

"Well well well, only children can't control they're temper." Rinoa huffed and stormed into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind her. Aerith gave Zack a disapproving glance before knocking gently on Rinoas door.

"You okay Rinoa? … Rinoa?" Sighing Aerith looked over at Zack. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk okay?" Walking from the door to give Rinoa some privacy Aerith sat back in her seat.

* * *

Kairi bit her lip nervously and limped towards Rinoa's door. Pausing before knocking she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Go away." A quiet voice called from inside.

"It's Kairi. I only wanna talk. But if you want me to go, I'll leave." Kairi waited patiently. Hearing movement she watched the door open a bit. Rinoa watched her silently before opening the door for Kairi. Smiling a little Kairi nodded in thanks.

"What do you want?" Rinoas tone held impatience, yet sadness at the same time. Sitting herself on a spare bed, Kairi looked over at the older woman as she closed the door.

"I want to talk. I don't know you that well, and I'd really like to." Something in Rinoas eyes made Kairi think. Her eyes held something hidden. Something that called for help, only something was stopping her from asking.

"I'm not in the mood for a talk Kairi."

"I know how you feel." Kairi answered, her lilac/blue eyes cast to the floor in thought. Rinoa hesitated before sitting on her own bed looking away from Kairi.

"You have no idea what it's like. Sora's out there looking for you, you have someone who cares. You've never been in my position. So don't pretend to know what I'm feeling." Rinoa snapped, sorrow hidden in her voice. Looking up at her Kairi's eyes were glassy. Like a pool of lilac silk.

"I do know how you feel. I think I do anyway. Lost, alone … forgotten?" The last word made Rinoa visibly wince. "I think I know how you feel, I can sense it and sometimes feel it. The upside of having the stupid title 'Princess of light' is that I can sometimes feel others emotions." Kairi spoke quietly. Rinoa noticed her tone got harsh at the last sentence.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"Rinoa, I know I seem like a kid. I mean I'm only 15, you must be at least 24. So fair enough if you don't want to listen to me. But I'm trying to help."

"What's the point?" Rinoa looked over at Kairi, dark chocolate-like eyes glistening. Her stubborn self held back her painful tears as she watched the young Princess. "I am nothing to him anymore. Nothing. I've searched for him for years Kai. Years of endless hope, searching and praying. Well I got my wish, I have found Leon again, but what was the point? He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. I remember when he used to at least smile when I dressed nicely for him. Now it's all about Yuffie." Her hands squeezed the edge of the bed. A few tears rolled down her cheek, her ponytail swung to the side of her face.

"Rinoa. He's been protecting Yuffie since she was a child, for 10 whole years. She must be like a sister to him now. You can't really blame him for acting protectively."

"Oh, a sister? More like a new crush." Kairi's heart thumped in her chest as the atmosphere changed. Something wasn't quite right. Something dark was present but Kairi nervously remained calm. Rinoa looked over at Kairi's small form, eyes ablaze.

"Rinoa?" Kairi asked curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? No, I'm not Kairi. You have your love; you have someone who cares. I used to have that too but now I'm left with nothing. Nothing. Yuffie seems to be all he cares about, even when I arrived. There was no welcome from him, no smile, not even an ounce of concern if I was hurt or unhappy." Rinoa glared out through the window. Kairi started to regret ever entering this room. Something wasn't right from the beginning.

"YO! Misery guts! We're here." Zack shouted as he opened the door grinning. _Zack, you're a lifesaver!_

"Oh? Okay, I'm coming." Standing carefully Kairi gently limped towards Zack and gave him a soft smile. "We'll talk later, okay Rinoa." With that Kairi hopped towards Aerith who gave her a small hug. Looking up at her Kairi silently questioned her actions.

"You've just changed so much from when I saw you last year. I just, I just felt like giving you a hug." Aerith said her green eyes warm. _Aerith senses something, she knows something isn't right._

"Okay, let's get moving. Hurry up." Leon snapped carrying his large Gunblade on his broad shoulder.

"Well guys, let's shake a leg." Cloud shrugged and followed. Cloud stopped at the world entrance and shouted back, "Don't even think of being a smart ass Zack."

Zack scowled and stopped shaking his leg. Kairi giggled lightly at Zack's playful pout.

* * *

Entering the Coliseum Cloud and crew walked towards the main Lobby. The torches were lit and were burning boldly with large slabs of stone on the wall. It marked the battles from a year ago, some new battle scores were added underneath. Leading the group was an impatient Leon who looked around trying to find a small goat. Giving up he growled and stopped in his tracks.

"Phil!" He shouted angrily, his navy eyes scanning for him. Echoes of hooves were heard and rounding the corner was the short satire holding some parchment in his hands.

"What? I'm right here ya moron. Not in another world!" He fired at the tall warrior. "What can I do for you?" Phil asked holding the parchment in one hand. Leon knelt down and glared at the hot-tempered goat.

"We're looking for Yuffie. Has she been here recently?"

"And Sora!" Kairi added sternly, she watched Leon huff in annoyance.

"No. Sorry can't say I've seen any of them." Leon stood up and punched the wall in frustration. "But, you're not the first people to ask for their whereabouts. Is something up? I don't want anything to happen to my champion and Yuffie."

"Wait, others have asked? Who and when?" Kairi limped toward the scruffy goat and sat next to him. Rubbing his chin Phil stared at the ground in thought.

"A few weeks ago, some cloaked guys asked for Sora. Very quiet bunch, the unfriendly kind. And A few days ago the long silver haired freak asked for Yuffie."

"What did you say!" Leon fired, commanding the answer instead of asking.

"Leon, watch your tone." Kairi glared over at him. _He's starting to annoy me now.._

"I said, ' Nah sorry. Haven't seen her in a while. '" Phil informed reading the paper infront of him again.

"Well, mind if we stay here for the night?" Aerith asked. Her brows furrowed in concern as she looked between Leon and Kairi.

"Sure you know where to go." Phil said, more interested in the parchment. Aerith nodded thanks and without a word motioned for the group to follow her.

"Thanks for the help short stuff." Zack ruffled Phil's scruffy hair and followed. "Kairi, come along." Vincent said softly waiting for her to follow. Kairi nodded sadly.

"Phil I know you're busy but, do you know any of their names or did they mention anything at all?" Phil raised a brow to the red head and sighed sympathetically.

"Listen kid. Like you said, I'm a very busy guy. I have a tournament ready for Herc tonight, but I need another fighter, so I'm busy." Kairi nodded understandingly and stood.

"Mind me asking who he's against?" Kairi asked politely, not really interested only curious.

"Says here that it's Axel, Zexion and… I can't understand the writing of the last one. But it's in half and hour, watch it if you like. It's even on the house." Phil turned ready to leave.

"Wait! Phil, those people, did they enter the tournament the same day as those cloaked guys asked for Sora?"

"I can't remember. It doesn't matter anyway." Phil said in a bored tone. Kairi glared and held onto Phil's shoulders.

"Now you listen to me Phil. To you it doesn't matter. But to me it does. Now answer my question." Kairi said sternly as she locked eyes with his.

"Kid, I told you I can't remember and right now I don't care-" Kairi shook him roughly and if looks could kill, Phil currently wouldn't be breathing.

"TRY and remember then. Phil I haven't seen Sora in a year and I have to find him. He's in trouble. Now you remember when those names were written and I'll help Hercules in the fight tonight." Kairi bargained. Vincent lightly touched her shoulder with his claw.

"Kairi, you are not healed. You're ankle would only get worse." Letting go of Phil she stood to her full height. Kairi felt a surge of anger and impatience rush through her veins she had to find Sora. Something clicked in her mind.

"What were their names again Phil?" Phil held his head with his one hand feeling dizzy.

"What?"

"THE NAMES! What were they? Axel and the others were?"

"Axel and Zexion, the other I don't know."

"_They're the ones who attacked in Traverse Town… Axel, Zexion… they might know where Sora is, they must have travelled to more worlds. They know where to look next." _Kairi hesitated thinking.

"Phil, put my name down with Hercules I'll help him against Axel." Phil began to chuckle.

"You? Fight? HAHA!" Kairi glared and clenched a fist as a swirl of dark purple energy coiled around it.

"I can fight and I'll prove it." Kairi muttered heatedly.

"This isn't a joke kid, you can get hurt. Besides I doubt you would last two seconds in there. My answer to that is one word-" Glaring Kairi opened her fist and Phil crashed against a trophy on the wall. Landing on his rear he stared astonished at Kairi, the trophy fell straight onto his head with a clang.

"...Okay. You're in." He stood up and shook her hand in agreement. "Oh another kid's fighting against Hercules too, after a few heartless. His name is Riku. Be ready in half an hour. " Kairi's world crashed.

* * *

Trying to walk properly Kairi made her way to the guest rooms with Vincent by her side.

"Kairi it was not wise to put yourself in that match."

"I know. My walking sucks, my ankle is killing me and I need to save my energy. But Vince, the ones from Traverse Town, the one's who attacked. They were Axel and Zexion. They must have travelled to a lot of worlds to find Sora. They know which ones not to go to and more importantly, which to go to. I'll risk my ankle if it brings me that bit closer to finding Sora."

"Princess, they will not tell you which worlds to go to, they might very well know where he is. But do you truly believe they will tell you out of their own free will?" Kairi harshly pushed the door to the rooms open to find the rest of the group.

"What took you so long?" Aerith asked concerned. Vincent remained quiet as he waited for Kairi to retell what happened.

"My ankle gave way on me. Sorry for taking so long, I had to walk slow on this thing." Kairi pointed down to her wrapped ankle.

"Sit down, take a rest." Aerith stood up and offered her own seat to Kairi. Kairi gave her a smile and sat down, rubbing her ankle.

"No point in sitting down, we're gonna go out for a meal. I noticed a small place to eat not to far from here, think you can make it?" Cloud asked Kairi who bit her lip.

"I could carry her?" Zack offered.

"No." Kairi said a little too quickly. "I'm not that hungry. I'll catch up to you guys."

"We can't leave you alone. What if Axel comes looking for you?" Leon questioned from against the wall.

"I shall watch Kairi. She will not be harmed under my protection." Vincent's silky voice spoke from the door.

* * *

"Okay, take care you two." Aerith waved as Vincent closed the door moments later. Turning he saw Kairi slump back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"Kairi, why didn't you tell them?"

"I don't want them involved, they could get hurt and I don't want to risk their safety just so I can try and get some information." Kairi stood up shakily and pulled out of her pocket a pair of fingerless gloves. Slipping them on she faced Vincent, determination on her angelic face.

"I will get answers from Axel, all I need is a favour." She smiled mischievously.

"Alright! Next we have Herc verses a few Search Ghosts. Ready? Go!" Phil waddled out of the fighting arena and tapped his foot impatiently. His dark eyes wandered back and forth looking for the crimson haired fighter. The doors opened and Kairi's small figure was visible through the swirls of sandy mist.

"Finally! Not that Herc needs your help but where the heck were you?" Phil spoke with his hands and Kairi just smiled.

"I'm here now aren't I? So, when do I help?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her battle uniform clean and unused. Around her waist was a black belt with a purple side pocket. Her bangles jingled around her wrist as she moved her hands; tough black and lilac boots supported her ankle. "You fight as soon as Herc finishes with these Ghosts." Looking over to Hercules Phil sighed. "Which would be now, good luck kid." Kairi nodded and stood into the ring next to Hercules; he smiled dashingly as she stretched.

"You ready for this? There'll be a few Heartless, then this kid named Riku wants a fight. Then we have the cloaked guys to battle. We can do this." Hercules winked reassuringly as Phil announced the next fight.

"Go!" Phil shouted. Hercules rushed forward with his sword as the heartless glared at him. Looking behind the young God they found Kairi, her eyes lightly closed and her right hand in the air. The large Heartless eyed Kairi hungrily and one cocky Heartless slunk towards her.

"Kairi be careful, these aren't like the other Heartless they're stronger-" Hercules was slammed against the invisible wall around the ring. Standing up infuriated a golden glow hovered over his flesh as he changed into a God. " – They're a lot more confident too." Hercules slammed his fist into a nearby enemy, finishing him off with a blow from his sword. Black gunk was left in its place. Concentrating Kairi kept still and ignored her surroundings hearing a grunt from Hercules she opened her eyes and pulled her arm down to her side in a quick motion. 6 Heartless shrunk into the ground as the Graviga spell pulled their bodies down. Each heartless howled as limbs clicked painfully. Looking over at the teen wide-eyed Hercules gave her thumbs up before changing back into his mortal self and stood next to her in an offensive stance.

"I never thought you could do something like that." Hercules muttered honestly. Kairi grinned,

"Well I _am_ a Princess of Heart. So I guess not all Princess' are damsels in distress." A Heartless pounced towards Hercules. Kairi panicked and instinctively flicked her wrist to throw its body away. But something happened; as Kairi flicked her left wrist the Heartless exploded making her jump. Hercules ducked to avoid the dark blood.

"How the heck do you do stuff like that? You're a Princess you're not supposed to be strong!" Hercules yelled.

"Who said girls had to be weak!" Kairi shouted back forcefully using a Fira spell to kill the final Heartless. Limping over to the kneeling God, Kairi lightly touched his shoulder. A warm green aura enveloped both of them, refreshing their muscles and healing any wounds. _How did I manage to do that explosion?_

"Our next opponent is supposed to be difficult. Meg told me that she heard his name in the Underworld so he isn't that easy to defeat. But no sweat, with me around to keep you safe, we'll survive." Hercules said overconfidently as his eyes watched the cloaked figure step into the arena. Kairi felt a lump reach her throat and her stomach had butterflies, she didn't want to fight Riku. She couldn't harm him.

"Phil there must be a mistake, we have to beat him?" Hercules pointed down the shorter boy.

"The runt there is Riku so you pair get yourselves ready he isn't what he seems." Phil said as the transparent walls around the ring clicked into place once again.

"What do you mean 'pair'?" Riku said removing his hood he froze as he caught sight of Kairi. "Kairi?" Kairi smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"_If I start talking to him I wont be able to fight him... I have to do this. I have to beat Riku so I can get to Axel. With him defeated I'll be able to find Sora."_ Kairi reassured herself.

"Wait, I can't fight-" Riku started to speak as Hercules pulled out his sword again.

"Go!" Phil announced the battle. Hercules ran at Riku and brought down his sword, Riku pulled out his dark Keyblade and blocked it. Jumping back a bit Riku kept looking towards Kairi, his blindfold still over his aqua eyes.

"Fight me, or are you scared?" Hercules taunted the silver haired boy, who shrugged him off.

"I'm not afraid of a mere God like you if that's what you mean. But, I can't fight Kairi."

"Mere God?"

"…I just can't harm her." Riku shook his head.

"A MERE GOD!" Hercules voice became deeper and the God-like glow covered his body. He stormed over to Riku and slashed at him, locking blades both fighters glared at each other. Picking him up by his neck Hercules threw Riku against the wall. Hitting it full force, Riku landed on his side and gritted his teeth. Jumping back up he ran at Hercules at an inhuman speed with his Keyblade ready to attack. Inches away from his skin Riku was thrown back a few feet but landed softly on his knees. Hercules looked over to the glassy- eyed Kairi and felt a pang of guilt for letting her go through with this. Riku stood up, his Keyblade in a firm grasp at his side. Shaking his head his voice was gentle and calm,

"Kairi?"

"Riku, I'm sorry. But, I have to do this." Kairi blinked back tears and tried to keep her voice firm. Riku took a step towards her.

"Don't Riku." Kairi said frustrated that she had to fight her best friend. Swirls of light blue energy coiled itself around her fingers and trailed up to her wrist. "I'm so sorry." Kairi looked up at him, her vision blurry and her heart sorrowful.

"Kairi, you don't have to do this. Why are you here? Why aren't you with Aerith and Leon? Please… Kai, listen to me." Riku took a few risky steps towards her; Kairi shook her head and took a step back.

"I'm not letting Aerith or Leon get involved. They might get hurt. I'm doing what you told me too, I'm following my heart and it led me here." Kairi paused and tried to look through his blindfold, a few tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "I have to do this, Riku I don't want to hurt you. Please forfeit the battle."

"Never. Why would I give up on this? I'm trying to get to someone. I have a score to settle." Riku muttered darkly, more to himself than Kairi.

"I know I have to do this, I can feel it. Please I don't want to hurt you."

"Kairi why are you here? You'll get hurt if you stay here. Find the others and leave. Please?" Riku pleaded his voice soft and yet forceful at the same time.

"Riku I can't. I have to be here, I've got to do something before I leave this world."

"Well well, aren't I the popular one tonight." A dark eerie voice spoke from the roof. Kairi and Riku whipped their heads around and found three cloaked figures looking down at them.

"Who're you?" Hercules said returning to his original state. The trio materialised into the arena in a black smog.

"Name's Axel, this here is Zexion and then shorter one is-"

"This isn't your battle. You're not supposed to be here, get out." Hercules commanded pointing to the exit.

"Bad temper you have, just like your father. Zeus is it? Your good for nothing uncle Hades is known for it too. Must run in the family." Axel chuckled

"Quiet." Hercules hands made a fist as he tried to keep calm.

"Are you threatening us?" Zexion asked smoothly. Hercules kept quiet to avoid a fight and glared. "I didn't think so. Oh, Princess. Nice to see you again." Zexion smiled and removed his hood. His electric blue hair was spiked and swooped to the side; his blue pearl-like eyes watched her cautiously.

"Kairi? Never thought I'd see you here. Found Sora yet?" Axel mocked, removing his own hood. The third figure kept quiet but kept facing Kairi watching her curiously.

Axel's aqua eyes glared at the smaller figure. Giving it a harsh shove he spoke in a hushed voice. The mysterious person nodded then materialised out of the arena taking Hercules with it. The young God appeared next to Phil in shock, but the other figure was nowhere to be seen.

Kairi's eyes looked around wearily, she caught site of Riku doing the same.

"Why're you here?" Kairi asked genuinely curious. "Sora isn't here so why are you?" Her voice slowly became more confident as she looked between the taller men. Axel gave Zexion a sly look before he confidently took a step forward.

"What makes you think we're looking for Sora?" Zexion stayed silent as Axel spoke.

"You were searching for him in Traverse Town, you're still looking for him." Kairi explained as she kept a Thundaga spell at her fingertips. Axel nodded smirking.

"What makes you think we came here for him?" Axel sneered pulling out his twin circular daggers. Riku stood infront of Kairi and pulled out his dark Keyblade defensively.

"You wont touch her." He spat hatefully. A soft chuckle came from Axel's throat.

"And who is going to protect her, you?" Axel teased. Kairi's heart began to thump in her chest as tension fell onto the arena. _"This is it… I will get my answers."_

"Tell me where Sora is." Kairi commanded quietly. Zexion looked at her surprised.

"We're still searching for him. But… we do know someone who knows his whereabouts. Or recent whereabouts." Zexion's dark smooth voice echoed quietly from the walls of the Coliseum. Axel fixed his eyes on Kairi and sighed bored.

"There's only one other way to find Sora without going from one world to the next. And that is you." He pointed at Kairi. Her brows furrowed confused, Riku held a tighter grip on his Keyblade.

"Don't even think about it." Riku muttered darkly, Zexion chuckled in response. Axel looked over to his left and nodded towards the crowd. _"Is that some sort of signal?" _

Acting on instinct Kairi released Thundaga on the pair of cloaked men. Both winced and glared.

"Now, there was no need for that was there?" Axel spoke to Kairi as though she was some six year old. Zexion blinked and clicked his knuckles.

"Tell me where Sora is!" Kairi shouted, another spell at her nails. Axel sprinted at Kairi, fist ready; Riku blocked the blow with his own hand and threw him off balance. Spinning around he used his blade and slashed at Axel's chest, slowly barging Axel away from Kairi. Jumping backwards Riku landed next to Kairi, and stood protectively infront of her, his eyes never leaving his enemies.

"Kai, Axel uses physical attacks I'll go for him. Meanwhile, please get out of here. Run, find Leon or Cloud and stay out of the way."

"No. I'm in this battle by contract anyway, as long as my name is down on Phil's parchment I can fight. What weapon does Zexion use?" Kairi asked quickly

"I'm not sure." Riku ran at Axel, flipping in the air he made a vertical slash at the red head that dodged at the last possible minute. Tearing her gaze from the pair Kairi noticed Zexion also watching them. Taking her chance she unleashed a Blizzaga spell on him. He shook his head violently as the icy chill rushed through his body, freezing every muscle.

"I wouldn't think you'd attack me so foolishly." He spoke honestly.

"Don't be so up yourself. Now where's Sora?" Kairi asked bitterly, Zexion held his hands out infront of him; three black balls appeared and hovered. ((A/N: I'm gonna make this up as I go, I have no idea what Zexion's weapon is. Sorry for the interruption, continue reading nice people.))

He threw them toward Kairi; from these orbs came small black and blue threads, attaching to her peachy skin they began to drain her strength. Fidgeting, Kairi tried to break free, seeing one thread snap she hit the floating orbs away. Her vision began to go hazy as it sucked the life from her. Moments later her balance started swaying, Kairi held both hands cupped above her head.

"Firaga!" Kairi screamed, flames engulfed the coal coloured leeches. Ember's trailed up the threads leaving ashes in their places. A single large flame followed Kairi's right hand, taking aim she flicked her wrist. The hot magma trailed towards Zexion and trapped him in the corner of the arena.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted, Kairi spun and dive rolled away from Axel's flying weapon. She let out a painful screech as pain tore at her ankle. Kairi sat on her knee and held her already swollen ankle; she squinted to hold back tears. The crowd leaned forward concerned and muttered to themselves.

"You can do it Princess!" A male spectator shouted, more cheers followed this for her and Riku along with boo's for the cloaked figures. Kairi smiled through her pain at the support of the crowd.

"Cura." Kairi whispered, a warm, comforting energy flowed from her hand, wrapping around her ankle and supported it. Kairi looked up to Riku and Axel's battle, she saw black figures colliding with each other at such a speed Kairi didn't even think humans could manage. A cloaked figure flipped back and landed by her crouched form, she looked closer to see it was Riku. He gritted his teeth in agony before he ran at Axel again. Dodging a Fira spell and back flipping from a flying dagger he threw his Keyblade at Axel; a deep red cut was left on his forehead. It returned to Riku who caught it with ease and landed next to Kairi again, drinking a potion. Kairi stood up panting, her strength fading and her magic weak. A cloud of icy mist fell onto her Firaga spell, putting the embers out. Zexion smirked and stepped out of the circle rejoining a bloodied Axel, a few black absorbing balls spinning around him. The aqua-eyed warrior glared at the ruby haired male, who used the back of his hand to wipe the trickling blood from his head.

"He's improved." Axel jeered glaring at the blood on his glove.

"Kairi doesn't realise how powerful she really is. Still a skilful Princess though, aren't you?" Zexion smiled cunningly. Riku held out his hand for Kairi, she took the aid and stood up blinking her vision back to normal. _"Come on Vincent…"_

"Tell me where he is…" Kairi commanded weakly, her voice began to shake and hot tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. "I know that you have at least a hint of where Sora is. I'll ask you this once more..." Kairi's voice gradually regained its strength, so did her aching body. Kairi smiled, as she stood tall as though nothing had ever happened, no bruises or aches were found on her smooth skin. Riku looked at her puzzled then glared back at the two cloaked men who were in shock.

"How? But… you … Zexion absorbed your… huh?" Axel stuttered. Zexion let out a quiet 'hmph' as Kairi only smiled all knowingly.

"Now… I've asked you and even commanded you to tell me. I'll use force if I have to." Kairi warned as dark pink streaks and violet fog formed around her hands waiting to be used. Riku muttered a small indication, his Keyblade reacted and a silver glow added strength to his blade.

"You gonna tell the Princess or what?" Riku wiped sweat from the back of his neck and grinned as a glaring competition began between both him and Axel. Kairi cautiously looked from the corner of her eye at the crowd seeing the red-cloaked ally she smiled and looked back at the scene infront of her.

"You know very well we have no idea where he is." Zexion said, impatience in his usual calm voice.

"Yeah if we knew where he was we wouldn't be here!" Axel added.

"Oh? I thought you wasn't looking for Sora." Riku spoke icily

"Yeah… Riku's right, if I remember rightly Axel, you said to me "We're not here for Sora." You're here for me, why?" The pair didn't reply. "Well!" Kairi shouted. "I'm right here, if you want me … come and get me." Kairi taunted bravely.

"With pleasure." Zexion smile coyly. Axel ran at Kairi, Riku only managed to block him and throw him back. Zexion disappeared and materialised behind Kairi. Grabbing onto her shoulders she screamed surprised. Their feet broke up into particles and disappeared, the travelling magic slowly getting higher. Kairi struggled, but Zexion held her against his chest in a firm grip. Riku turned and ran at them determination on his face.

"No! You're not taking her from me." Kairi held out her hand for help, shaking.

"Riku!" She cried her last word. The both disappeared; Riku skidded and stared longingly at the spot.

"Haha HA! Yes! We won, she's ours, just like I knew she would be." Axel laughed, Zexion appeared next to him. Kairi was limply in his arms, her eyes closed and her breathing weak.

"What did you do? Give her back!" He shouted, his voice dark and commanding.

"Darkness is forming in your heart, and now I know why." Zexion smiled and looked down at the unconscious girl softly.

"It's her isn't it? The very same reason you joined Ansem in the first place. She makes you weak!" Axel spat laughing again, Riku glared and threw his blade at Axel. Using the darkness in his heart he materialised behind him. Riku caught it and slashed at his back before swinging it at Zexion. He ducked and jumped back, being careful with the bundle in his arms. Axel swung his own blade at the silver haired fighter a shot rang through the Coliseum. Axel grunted and held his shoulder; dark red liquid seeped through his cloak.

Vincent stood in the middle of the arena, ruby eyes ablaze as he fired more rounds at him. Axel dodged a few and materialised out of danger, followed by Zexion.

"No!" Riku shouted throwing his Keyblade again to slow the transporting spell down. It left a deep wound in Zexion's arm, but the spiky blue haired warrior held onto Kairi tightly. Vincent took the opportunity and reloaded, firing three bullets at him. All three hit their target, wounding Zexion's leg, shoulder and a warning scar. A large bloodied mark was left from the bottom of his ear to his eyebrow. He growled and summoned some Heartless to cover him as he disappeared. Attacking blindly Riku dispersed of the enemy in no time, Vincent watched him curiously.

* * *

"…No, Kairi. I promised to keep her safe." Riku hung his head in shame. Phil ran into the arena with Hercules following.

"Hey, we'll find her. Kairi's a tough girl, she can take care of herself until you find her." Hercules reassured. Phil patted Riku's knee sympathetically.

"Ya can't win all the time kid. But no worries, we will find her." The crowd began talking amongst themselves also infuriated with Kairi's kidnapping. Looking at the different origins of the audience an idea formed in his mind. He walked infront of the crowd standing on Phil's small platform; firing his gun into the sky he hushed them.

"I understand you are also effected by Kairi's disappearance, she is a Princess of light. Now, I ask for your help. I noticed that each of you travelled from distant worlds to be here, now go back to your home and spread tonight's incident to the people of your world. If you happen to find any cloaked figures with an X in their name, attack them, as they are allies of Axel and Zexion. If you hear the name, Sora mentioned or Keyblade master then remember this night. If you see Sora anywhere on your world tell him exactly what happened to Kairi. Is that understood? Help Sora in any way possible." Vincent spoke slowly so each person understood. A man near the back row held up his hand questioningly. Vincent nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, let me get this straight. If Sora arrives in our world, we have to tell him what happened to the Princess?" Vincent nodded silently.

"What difference will it make?" Another man asked, Riku stood next to Vincent and answered.

"Sora is my best friend. Both of us care for Kairi deeply, trust me, if he knows Kairi's in trouble. Then she's as good as saved if he's looking for her. Also if you hear of a boy, roughly Kairi's age called Sky, tell him too. He's an ally."

"Wait! I've heard of someone called Roxas, who is this?" Vincent paused unsure.

"I'm not sure, do not attack him, he might be on our side." Vincent informed.

"How are you going to tell Aerith and the others?" Riku asked as they arrived outside their guest room. Vincent's hand hesitated and hovered above the door.

"I will tell them." Opening the door Aerith rushed over to him angered.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" She raised her voice; pulling Vincent inside she reached out to grab Kairi… only to find she wasn't there. Gasping she looked over to Vincent.

"Where's Kairi?"

* * *

A/N: I don't want to end it there, I wanted to end it a little bit further on but…I'm tired lol. Hope ya liked and please please please review me? I really need the confidence and support. I wanted to post this form Christmas but, I was distracted by the pressies I got lol. Hope you all had a great Christmas! Your authoress Kai xx. 


	17. One Down

**A/N:** ok...don't ask why I suddenly want to update WWY, even though I'm lost on what to write next. Lol. Okay bear with me people, you know I take forever to update but if I do it'll be a long chappie, so... some support here please? Thanks everyone

**Dedicated to:** Hayley, and all other reviewers and readers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no one. Nil. So Ha!

* * *

**Ch.17 One down**

Aerith paced back and forth while Vincent retold what happened, her hands were clenched and if she paced any faster there would be no soles left on her shoes.  
"I just… I can't understand. Why did you let her go Vincent? She was under your protection." She half shrieked in disbelief. Vincent hid his crimson orbs under the safety of his long coal hair, watching Aerith from the ebony strands and saying nothing more than he needed to.  
"She's out there all alone Vincent, no one is there to protect her-"  
"She is not helpless Aerith, anyone would think she's a mere child by the way you talk about her." Vincent's voice was cool and calm while the woman in pink was in hysterics.

"She IS a child Vincent!" Her orbs flashed a shade of darker green as she let out her thoughts. Her maternity instincts were kicking in.

"She is not helpless. Although she's 15, she is a Princess of Heart, and a strong one. She can protect herself long enough until we find her." Vincent replies although he spoke quietly his tone was bold and firm.

"How can we find her Vincent? We have no lead! What? You think that the people from other worlds will help?"

"Yes." He answers simply as he unfolds his arms from his chest and pushes himself from the stone slab wall while moving his claw wrist in discomfort.

"How? All they can do is help look for her." Aerith continued pacing; Zack only rolled his dark blue eyes, he started to grow bored. Vincent's eyes drifted from his claw and locked onto Aerith again, he had a great difficulty to not sigh.

"The more help we have, the quicker we find her. Plus we have Riku." He replied slightly getting annoyed by the whole situation.

"Riku? What… why is he here?" Aerith asks, temporarily calming down. She folded her arms over her chest; ignoring the soft, 'tings' of her bangles.

"Riku? He took Yuffie!" Leon said darkly, marching over to Vincent he held his collar and glared threateningly at the mysterious man. "He took Yuffie. And you let him go, you even protected him." Leon's voice grew louder and eventually he spoke with a roar, like an angered lion he bored holes into Vincent's eyes and dared him to defend himself. But, Vincent was unfazed by the Lions attitude and simply glared back at him, which had more effect considering his eyes were stained a piercing ruby.

"Riku was here for the same reason as us Aerith, to find Sora. And now to find Kairi as well. He did not take Yuffie, Leon." Leon let go of the vampire cloak and simply went back to his brooking wall. Aerith's brows met and she opened her small mouth to say something, or more like shout it.

"There's no point in lecturing him Aerith, what's done is done. As if he knew there'd be an ambush! Let's just get back on the ship, tell the goat guy to inform us of any information, and start looking for them now." Zack suggested forcefully, taking the leader role. Leon raised a dark brow and only pushed himself off the far wall, picking up his Gunblade from ontop of the marble table; he walked past Vincent without a word, or glance.

"Don't forget we're looking for Yuffie too." Leon muttered to Zack who only nodded in agreement. Vincent's eyes closed for a brief second as Yuffie's name was mentioned. _'We will find her. I know she is safe.'_

Cloud only watched Leon's movements, and then switched his mako eyes to Vincent's slightly edgy form. Cloud sighed and brushed back an annoying blonde spike; also taking hold of his new Buster sword (A/N: A.C sword) he balanced it on his broad shoulder and followed the other two fighters to the Gummiship.

"Okay, Zack's right. What are we waiting for?" The blonde finally spoke up as he willed Rinoa to actually stand up.

"But, what about the fights you said you would participate in?" Rinoa asked, not really that interested but just making conversation. Her usual bubbly voice was back, and she was unsure why. Making her pale blue dress a bit neater she smiled at Aerith, she was a lot calmer than she was an hour or so ago.

"Don't worry about them, I think Phil understands." Vincent mutters as he walks past Rinoa and Aerith. Rinoa visibly shuddered like a strong icy chill hit her full force, shaking her head she masked this feeling and walked on as if nothing had happened.

Aerith gave the dark haired girl a weary sideways glance as she shuddered, then slowly she followed the gang back to the ship.

_'There's something about her, Kairi felt it too… this can't be our Rinoa, she's changed far too much. Years have past, but she isn't the same person, I sense a dark aura around her, only every now and then but it's strong… best stay on guard.'

* * *

_

On board the large steel vessel, Zack continued giving the commands, but sadly with no luck; the rest of the group was talking amongst themselves. Cloud sighed irritated and ripped down a large map of nearby worlds from the right wall of the pilot panel; setting it on the desk near the back seats he placed his finger on different worlds and pulled out a small red marker from the small draw of the desk. Aerith motioned for the rest of the gang to observe, waiting for the group's attention Cloud cleared his throat. Zack just smiled as he could finally hear himself think. 

"Okay, we're looking for Kairi, Yuffie and Sora. So far we've traveled to two worlds and we know that they are not in either of them. Kairi was taken by the Cloaked figures-"

"The Organization." Vincent interrupted. All sets of eyes looked his way for an explanation. "That is what they call themselves, the Organization. Or The 13th Order."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Rinoa asked annoyed.

"You never asked, and it was irrelevant." Vincent answered flexing his golden claw, it had been giving him a lot of grief lately.

"Irrelevant! That can be vital information Vincent; maybe we could track them down if they've given themselves a title. They must be well known." Rinoa continued, shaking her head as though she was trying to rid certain thoughts or stay focused.

"You believe that the 13th Order's hideout is easy to find? Or even infiltrate?" Vincent asked, his tone still calm but his eyes beastly, his patience was slowly deteriorating.

"Well-" Rinoa continued, her dark stare targeted at Vincent.

"Enough! No arguments we don't have the time! Cloud where are we to go? No lead, not even Kairi's connection to Sora to help us now. We're lost." Aerith's snappy voice kept Rinoa quiet, switching it to a softer tone as she addressed Cloud. He only shrugged his shoulders in response, like a small child he was confused and knew he had to make a big decision.

"Now. We've tried the Coliseum, no use. And we know they are not in Traverse Town... Wonderland – no chance. Antarctica – I doubt it." Cloud moved his finger world to world as he spoke. His finger then moved to a dark blue and black blob near the Undersea Kingdom. Monstro.

"Well they wont be there, Yuffie hates that whale. Halloween Town? Agrabah? There's so many to choose from and we haven't got the time." Leon slammed his fist against the wall of the Gummi, his fuse had gone, like a firework he was waiting for that small spark to set him off.

"We should have split up, two teams go to two different worlds and then keep contact through Gummi." Rinoa muttered as she sat down in one of the uncomfy seats, playing with her silk black hair.

"We would have been easier to pick off then… I think we should try Hollow Bastion." Cloud muttered to himself ignoring the others talking among themselves. Marking each world they had visited and circling Hollow Bastion Cloud headed to the pilot seat. "Everyone sit down and hold on."

Many confused faces watched the blonde leader, but they did as he asked and sat down. Quickly clipping themselves in they sat in silence each with no clue to where they were going next.

"Cloud where are we going?" Aerith asks, being the only one not afraid to question the tempered ex-Soldier. Cloud clipped himself in, and putting a headset on himself he smirked back at Aerith.

"Home." With that, he took off full speed out of the atmosphere. Zack had never heard Rinoa scream so loud in fear.

* * *

"Where are they! What the heck do you want with me Sephiroth? I'm not some bait or play-thingy to talk to ya know! I have feelings! And I swear to Leviathan you will suffer when I get out-" 

"Cool it ninja. The boss is tired." An annoyed guard muttered from outside her quarters. Yuffie only kicked the door loudly.

"I don't care!" Yuffie continued to kick the door louder each time. "I hope he feels a monkey tap dancing on his head by the time I'm through! Let me out or else!"

"Or else what?" The male guard chuckled, holding onto his gun for extra security he brushed his free hand through his aging hair.

"… You asked for it gramps. ' The sun will come out tomorrow, betcha bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun! Just thinkin' about tomorrow-"

"Argh. Annoying brat, shut up." The guard glared through the door, he really wasn't in the mood for singing. Yuffie peered through the small window of her door and glared back at him, taking a deep breath she continued – only louder. Yuffie backed away from the door, still singing and with a grin on her face as she heard the guard yell at her for silence. Sitting down on her double bed she continued, pausing for a yawn then started singing the song again. Over and over.

An hour later the guard held his head irritated; he couldn't take it anymore. Falling to his knees he knew his eardrums would explode. Yuffie's singing was slowly becoming quieter but the song itself had now been drilled into his head.

A few more minutes later, the guard opened his eyes and cautiously removed his palms from his ears to hear nothing but a strange silence.

The older guard, now shaking in fear of the girls singing, stood up silently and picked up his gun, pointing it at the door and praying for the silence to continue. Quickly uncreasing his black and blue uniform he bravely unlocked her door, opening it with his gun pointed he scanned the small room. Her room was surprisingly tidy with everything tucked away neatly. Well, all except for her bed where she now lay. He smiled softly at the big lump under the blankets and walked forward; pulling a blanket over her he paused. _'When did she get so big?'_

Yuffie tiptoed towards him from behind her door and stealthily stood centimeters away with his back to her. Smiling as she saw a small handgun on his leg holster she carefully took it then pointed it at his head. He still stared dumb folded at 'her' in the bed; he hadn't even felt Yuffie take the gun from him. _'The perks of being a thief and ninja.'_

"Don't move Gramps, or else." Yuffie's playful voice said as she grinned in triumph. Lightly touching his temple with the tip of the gun, she smirked as he flinched. "Drop the gun, and face me, slowly." She warned with her finger hovering cautiously over the trigger.

The elderly guard did as she said, dropping the large gun to the floor and turning to face her shorter frame. The teen wore different clothes; her black and red outfit was replaced with some black short shorts, along with a black and white sleeveless jacket over a black crop top. Her headband was back to its normal place in her hair and she wore her fingerless gloves, he noted her finger near the trigger and made a wise decision to do as she said. Looking down in shame he saw dark cream combat boots done up tightly with laces.

"Now to your knees, and don't try anything funny." As one of his knees hit the floor Yuffie hit him full force in the temple with the gun. And he fell to the floor now unconscious.

"One way to get him to the floor." She muttered closing the door to her room. Pulling her crisp red sheets back she kicked her old clothes, which was acting as her, off the bed. Ripping up parts of her clothes she gagged the unconscious guard and heaved his heavy and broad frame onto her bed. Bounding him to her headboard she smirked. Throwing the remaining rags of her clothes into a small closet she searched the guard for anything useful. Stealing his keys, access cards, holsters and his weapons she hid him under her blanket. Unlocking the door she placed the large gun onto a holster on her back and the handgun onto her thigh.

Locking her door behind her she quietly ran down the corridors trying to find a way out of the Ship.

* * *

Two hours later Cloud and crew wandered around Hollow Bastion, it had changed tremendously. Its old citizens had returned after Sora closed the door and had slowly but surely changed Hollow Bastion to its former glory. The castle was no longer in ruins and was actually livable, large gardens and a village surrounded the castle. Cloud couldn't help but smile, his old home was now exactly the way it was so many years ago. Aerith was in awe and so was Leon, although Leon never showed it he was happy to be home. Cid was ranting about how the Gummi Port here was poorly built and run, more than once Zack told him to shut up but that was like telling a window to open itself, impossible. 

Wandering around the rather large village old friends smiled and welcomed the gang back home. There was an odd few that tried to avoid the fighter's eye contact for fear of their weapons. It brought tears to Aerith by how similar it was now to how it used to be, as if nothing had happened. People scurried past late for work, or to run errands. Hollow Bastion was now the friendly planet it had once been before.

"Cloud look." Aerith smiled as she saw the gardens, a big smile framed her face as the new Gardener easily got Aerith into a conversation, obviously about her green thumb.

"Yo, who runs this joint now?" Zack asked taking Aerith's spot in the front near Leon and Cloud.

"No one by the looks of it. Everyone is just picking up where they left off. They have homes, jobs, munny… where's the security?" Leon asked still in slight amazement.

"Maybe we should do the same…" Rinoa suggested ignoring Leon's question. Leon turned to face her sharply,

"And forget about those we are looking for? I don't think so." Leon muttered eerily.

"No Leon, she's right." Cloud answered, Leon gave Cloud a harsh stare in disbelief but Cloud just stared back unfazed. "We need a base, or somewhere safe and right now we're wandering everywhere for Yuffie, Sora and Kairi. This place is our new home. This can act as a base." Cloud explained. Zack nodded slowly not completely understanding but also not willing to be the only clueless one.

"We need munny and a place to stay that we know is safe. I think this is that place." Cloud added; Aerith grinned as she scurried back to the group.

"Hey guys guess what, the castle has plenty of space for us there are over 40 rooms that are empty, but 20 of them are for guests or tourists. There are two homes left in the village too and I have myself a job." Aerith smiled brightly; looking at a glum Leon she raised a brow confused.

"Well done Aer, at least someone knows what they're doin'. Now like Spike said, we need a place to use as a base, Traverse Town is a second option. If some of us get ourselves some jobs and get ourselves on our feet things will be easier. Right now we're bloody running around like damn headless chickens. We don't know where to go, where's the organization in the group?" Cid rubbed his nose absent-mindly while Rinoa just nodded.

"Exactly what I was trying to say. We're not forgetting them, but we can't find them on empty supplies. Who's living where? Are we all in the castle?" Rinoa asked looking back at the Flower Girl.

"I'm in the Castle, I ain't living in no small house not unless I find Shera. I'll be in the Gummi Garage if ya need me, these people have no idea what they're doin'." Aerith sadly watched the older man wander in the direction of the Gummi Garage. For years Cid has believed Shera was still alive and out there somewhere. What Cid was actually doing was looking for Shera around the town.

"Well, I'm working at the infirmary and gardens in and out of the castle. It was easy since they remembered my mother." Aerith spoke softly not sure on what to do next and just hoping for the tension to melt.

"Okay are all of us living in the Castle?" Cloud asked as his patience decreased. Vincent shook his head firmly.

"I prefer a small home, I shall find a vacant house in the Village. I will call you when I'm done and meet you in the Castle Library." Cloud nodded, Vincent gave him a curt nod then wandered from the group alone in search of a small house. The rest of the group headed through the bustling markets and crowds towards the grand castle.

* * *

"What the heck was that!" Yuffie muttered to herself as she caught her breath. Quickly climbing up into the vents she crawled through to another opening. Images of that large black heartless still in her mind. "Stupid things, now where the hell are my ninja stars?" Hearing a faint voice ahead she paused and listened intently. Quietly she shuffled through the metal vent looking for a grating to see the outside surroundings. 

"Where is Carter?" A low voice asked, Yuffie's tongue poked out of her mouth as she peered through the narrow grating below her. A man dressed up in dark uniform stared blankly at his superior. Yuffie's neck stretched to the right as she tried to see who was talking to the soldier.  
"Sir, forgive me but I do not know. There is no sign of him at his post and no other guards have seen him either."  
"Hmm… what of the girl?" He paused before asking about Yuffie, his tone still strong.  
"She is asleep Sir. Apparently her singing has exhausted her, she'll be no problem for the next few hours."  
"Singing Matthews?" The Superior officer was now in view; Yuffie snickered at the mention of her name. That and the fact that the superior's mustache flicked out neatly like a pair of mustard paintbrushes.

"Yes Sir, she's a loud hostage." The soldier now identified as Matthews nodded, his younger yet stern face looked at the older man. His black hair reminded Yuffie of Squalls new haircut, only the spikes were vertical and not spiked to the side as Squall's were. It was nearly identical to Zack's. Slowly growing tired of this conversation Yuffie debated on crawling onwards or to just sit there with her chin in her palm. Taking the first option she slowly made her way over the grating without being seen, taking another breath she was about to press on.

"Sir! Sir! Do you copy? Over." The Superior sighed and answered the call.

"Yes, what is it? Over."

"The girl! She's gone Sir. Carter is tied up in her room; she's taken his keys and weapons. She could be anywhere! Oh yeah over." He added, a short chuckle was heard at the end of the call.

"This is not a laughing matter! I'll be there in a few minutes." Yuffie's eyes were once again glued to the grating as she watched the scene unfold. The older General rubbed his temples in utter frustration then gave soldier Matthews a harsh stare.

"You're brother had better learn our ways Matthews, he won't last very long if Sephiroth catches him."

"Yes sir. But Sir, where is Lord Sephiroth?"

"He's in the Gym, on the lower floor, the less he hears about that ninja escaping the better."

"But, Sir. Wouldn't his help be required?"

"Our heads will be required from him if he finds out Matthews, enough questions. Let's get moving." He snapped back, Matthews only saluted and rushed out of the room. The General and the remaining guards followed closely. Yuffie only giggled from the vents, carefully unscrewing the grating she rolled out of the vent and into the room, which was now locked. Falling unsteadily onto her feet she looked around the medium size room with curiousity. Lockers, desks, drawers, shelves and other pieces of furniture was crammed against the dirty cream walls, poking around the dump Yuffie found only a few useful items. She found another set of keys for the mini battle Gummi's, a blueprint of the large Ship she was already on and a few clips of ammo. Closing the lockers she noticed a large dark sheet of paper. Shrugging she picked it up and unrolled it, clearing a space on a desk she looked at it's contents. The ninja's indigo eyes widened, it was a map of worlds. Most of them were crossed off.

"The Heck?" She asked herself, looking at the fine print at the bottom she made out the name '13th Order, Target: Keyblade Mas-' Chewing on her bottom lip for guidance she decided to take the map with her. Folding it up into a little square she shoved it in her back pocket and climbed back up into the small vents. Screwing the nails back into place she continued shuffling on, with the song still on her mind.

* * *

Vincent leaned against the oak Library bookcase, his eyes were downcast and he was in deep thought. So much so he didn't hear Cloud walk in. Seeing the older man in thought his expression softened, 

"Vince? Come on we're in the control room." He muttered gently, Vincent snapped out of his train of thought and nodded silently. Vincent only then realized what the room was like, with its grand bookcases, standing at least two foot higher than him. Leather backed books of all colours, ruby, navy, violet, ivy and mustard lined up on each shelf neatly and in an orderly fashion. The walls were a dull cream colour and the room didn't have as much light as expected, but that would mainly be because the eerie robed man had drawn the curtains to rid his thoughts from the light outside. The blonde leader led Vincent out of this room and to the control room in the center of the castle. Opening the once locked door Cloud walked in first with Vincent following to see maps, camera screens, buttons, levers and switches all over the place; to express his confusion he simply raised a dark brow.

"See Leon? Told you there would be some security here." Aerith smiled. She turned and nodded to Vincent had just closed the door behind him. The room was medium size with a main control panel and screens everywhere. Leon sat by the panel and checked most of the cameras, stopping on one where Cid was ranting at the Gummi instructor. I smug smile formed on his stern face.

"No time to watch a fight." Aerith clicked off it then turned to Cloud and Zack.

"Okay, we've seen some of these worlds." Zack paused as Leon used the large main screen in the center of the room to show a map of the worlds.

"Traverse Town. Olympus. Wonderland. Monstro. Atlantica. Some of these worlds are obvious that Yuffie isn't there. I'll go to Halloween Town alone and search for Sora there." Zack said, Cloud nodded and began.

"Meanwhile we will sort ourselves out here Rinoa and Aerith, you can help us with supplies and jobs. Leon you and me will stay here and secure this world. Cid, well he'll organize our Gummiships. But our mission here is that no heartless are taking over again."

"Cloud, I think I should go to Halloween Town. Maybe Zack could patrol another world." Zack tilted his head to the side and pouted childishly.

"Why Vince?" Cloud questioned briefly, Vincent couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'll fit in a lot easier than Zack in Halloween Town, don't you agree?" Zack chuckled and shook his head at Vincent's idea of a joke.

"Okay, I'll head to Agrabah. They might have an idea since Sora's been there before."

"Okay, when are you and Vincent planning to leave?" Aerith asked leaning against a panel, accidentally she knocked one of the switches. A screen flickered with life showing one section of the Gummi Port. The gang peered closer as a fast but small moving object flew into the atmosphere.

"What the?" Cloud's brow rose.

* * *

"The hell do ya drive this thing?" Yuffie half shouted at herself. She pushed a few buttons frantically then pulled down on a lever. The mini Gummi jolted with discomfort and Yuffie couldn't help but panic. The ground was getting closer and she feared the worst. Looking at all of the buttons she had pressed she found one left, right above her, pushing it without a second thought the Gummi gave one last jolt then hurled Yuffie out of the machine and into the air. Screaming in fear she pulled the parachute pack onto her back and pulled the string. Nothing happened. Yuffie began to shake as she fell, she was so close to the ground now, but there was no way she could survive it. Suddenly the cream parachute unfolded and pulled Yuffie to safety, below her the mini Gummi crashes and blows up leaving only ruble and fire behind. Keeping a firm grip on her large Ninja star Yuffie's feet touch the ground, only for the wind to be picked up taking her with it back into the air. Her heart skipped a beat and cold sweat was visible on her forehead. Traveling a little further the wind decides to drop the small thief right infront of the twisted and burning metal. Landing on her feet again Yuffie then fell to her knees taking deep breaths, she had almost died. Again! Ripping the parachute off her back she unsteadily stood up and looked back at the flames. In the corner of her eye she noted a large black something getting closer, snapping her head in that direction her eyes widened. 

"Sephiroth." She muttered darkly. Picking up whatever she needed Yuffie dashed out of the Gummi Port and into the bustling streets of Hollow Bastion. She could only faintly remember this place, quick images of her home played across her mind as she looked curiously at the village. Shaking her head she ridded the thoughts and slipped through the crowd unnoticed. She didn't know where she was going and nor did she care the least. As long as she was away from Sephiroth she was safe. Loosing her footing she let out a small squeak as she fell onto the floor awkwardly, rubbing her sore hip and ribs she sat up amongst the crowd and not one person even noticed her sat there.

"Yuffie?" A silky-like voice asked. Yuffie felt shivers run down her spine and she slowly looked back to see a dark figure standing directly in the sunlight. Yuffie could only pick out dark crimson clothing and dark hair as the sun left him a golden glow that hovered above his frame.

"Ye-Yeah? Who're you?" Yuffie asked quickly getting to her feet with her weapon drawn. To be honest she knew she was in no condition for a fight, but she didn't care.

"You haven't changed much have you? You have matured though, maybe not mentally but physically." The man answers smoothly. Yuffie raised a curt dark brow.

"Who are you?" She asks defensively. Taking a step towards him she kept her weapon close to her for protection.

"I'm hurt that you do not remember me Yuffie. Some people may think I'm a monster, or a vampire. But you believed me when I said I wasn't. You're a close friend of mine and we go back a long way, to this place."

"Well, where is this place?" Yuffie asks, placing a hand on her hip and giving her surroundings a quick glance.

"Hollow Bastion, I'm sure you'll find some things here similar to when you were a child." Yuffie felt his eyes on her, a sense on security cradled her, and she was unsure why she didn't find this man a threat.

"No way! This is Hollow Bastion? It's changed a lot. Gah what am I saying, who the heck are you and don't answer in a riddle this time!" Yuffie demanded pointing the weapon threateningly at the guy's throat; who only sighed.

"Vincent." The vamp look-a-like says, pain was visible in his eyes but that quickly shifted to a blank stare.

"Vincent. Wait, Vinnie? Valentine?" Yuffie asks slowly realizing who he was. Her mouth then hung open, like some sort of flycatcher. Vincent nodded to her questions without a word. "Vinnie!" She exclaims running at him with her arms out. Wrapping her arms around his waist she squeezed as tight as she could. "I missed you so much." Vincent couldn't help but find this awkward, as he was not used to affection.

"I missed you too Yuffie." The ninja only giggled and looked up at his ruby eyes.

"Still talking like a posh git Vince?" She smiled and Vincent had to refrain himself from doing the same. Snapping herself back to reality Yuffie looked around, the large black ship that she had already escaped from was about to land. Her eyes widened, she had to run. Letting Vincent go she backed up a bit, the cloaked man instantly knew something was wrong.

"Yuffie?"

"I gotta run, he's coming." Yuffie started to run past Vincent, when his claw reached out to grab her gently. Pulling her back to him he gave her a hard stare. Yuffie sighed; she knew exactly what the stare meant.

"Look, Sephiroth kidnapped me, I dunno if ya knew that but, ah well now you do. I escaped from that stupid ship only to find it followed me back here; I have to get off this planet. I'm not endangering everyone again."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked calmly. Yuffie was in a panicked state as she began to fidget.

"If I stay here, he will do whatever he can to find me. He doesn't care of people's lives and neither do his followers. I gotta run Vince." Yuffie said in a hurry.

"Come back to the castle, you will be safe there. You need not worry about him."

"Not worry! But these people wont be safe, they'll be in danger. If he wants to get me he'll have to catch me first."

"Running off again? Where d'ya think you're going brat?" A gruff voice asked, Yuffie smiled and looked up at the blonde pilot who stood a few steps behind her.

"Ciddy!" Yuffie grinned as he winced at his nickname. Doubting out his cigarette he rolled his eyes and held his spear by his side.

"Enough mushy shit, now if he wants to get my lil Yuf he has a fight on his hands. Now get your thieving ass up to that castle, Vince you know where they are. Take her there while I buy you some time."

"Hell no Gramps! You're in no condition to fight, them lungs will give up on you with the tar in em." Yuffie shrieked. Vincent shook his head refusing to leave Cid's side.

"Listen Yuf, go to the Castle the gang is there. In the control room, just try and remember where everything is. Get everyone down here. I'll buy ya some time but I can't hold out for long."

"But-" Yuffie says hesitantly.

"No buts damnit, go!" With that Yuffie nodded and ran as fast as she could towards the castle. Vincent stood next to the aging pilot with his gun now out and loaded, peering icily at the now invading soldiers. Cid gulps as the black uniforms pours out of the ship like water from a tap.

"Come on vamp, we can take them on." Cid says getting into an offensive stance.

"Of course." Vincent mumbles drawing his weapon and firing two shots, three men fell down dead.

"Lucky shot." Cid glares as a soldier came running at him.

* * *

"Leon, is it? Could it be?" Aerith asked as she turned from the screen to see the Gunblade Weilder already armed and heading outside. Picking up her Mage staff Aerith smiled at group. "What? You expect me to do nothing?" Cloud smiled and took hold of his own weapon. Rinoa sat infront of the main panel switching cameras to see villages running and screaming for their lives. 

"Guys you gotta get down there and fast, its chaos down there! I'll watch you from here and try to round up the villagers and keep them safe." Zack nodded and ruffled her black hair.

"Ok!"

The trio then followed Leon out of the control room, down a flight of stairs, through the castle grounds then through the large gold gate into the Village where a young woman with choppy black hair froze in her tracks.

"Uh…?"

"Yuffie?" Leon asked walking closer to her. Yuffie took a step backwards.

"No time for a happy reunion get your asses to the Gummi Port, Cid and Vinnie needs your help."

"Yuffie, where will you be?" Aerith asked as the three male fighters took off past Yuffie. The Ninja grinned and held out her now glowing weapon.

"Gummi Port, to show off some new moves."

* * *

"God damnit that stupid moron of a motherfu-" Cid cursed taking down another of Sephiroth's followers. 

"You should watch your tongue Highwind." A low smooth voice boomed from inside the ship. The black doors hissed and opened, revealing a large broad shadow. Floating from there to the ground where Cid and Vincent were he was now visible.

"Sephiroth." Vincent said hatefully, reloading his gun and pointing it at the One Winged Angel.

"Vincent, a pleasure to meet you again. Highwind, well you should be retired by now."

"This is coming from the man with silver hair?" Cid grips his spear tighter, the tip slowly beginning to glow.

"Cid, refrain yourself. You and I are no match for him alone." Vincent spoke cooly.

"Yeah but that moron is-" Cid began his ranting again, his sharpened spear ready.

"However," Vincent lowers his gun, the white of his eyes turn a blood red. "You and Chaos are." Vincent's body twisted into the form of the large over confident demon. His eyes were a dark red, his body muscled and his skin a mud brown colour. Wings sprung from his back and unfolded. His claws were black and sharpened as he flexed them.

"Typical, a monster transforming into another monster."

"No, the only monster here," Although Vincent had transformed into Chaos his voice still remained, not quite completely changed. "Is you!" Chaos roared pouncing at the now smaller man. Sephiroth's wings expanded as he flew from Chaos' reach and hovered some meters above him. Chaos only hissed.

"You coward, come and fight me. Considering you're the One Winged Angel you're a simple coward! A child would have more courage in its one finger than you."

"So, it's a fight you want, then you will get it." Sephiroth readied his sword.

"Hurry up you're boring me here. I can't wait to rip that other wing from you."

"Vinnie? Gramps where's Vinnie?" Chaos and Sephiroth looked down to see the dark haired ninja entering the battlefield. Three other fighters followed her and Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh.

"Your pitiful fighting friends consist of, a smoker, a puppet, a Cetra, a joker, a monster, a simple Gunblade weilder and a ninja. Hmph, there's only one of them I'm interested in." Chaos glared hatefully at Sephiroth daring him to reach down for Yuffie. Sephiroth took the chance and glided down with Chaos in tow.

"Yuffie!" Aerith screamed looking up.

"Huh? AHH!" Yuffie ducked in time, Chaos grabbed hold of Sephiroth's body and threw him full force to the floor.

"You leave her alone." Chaos says darkly, Sephiroth glares coldly with his mako eyes. Wiping blood from his lip and chin he stands.

"Sounds like you and the vampire has something in common, you both have the same weakness."

Running at Chaos he disappears moments within Chaos' reach. Chaos lashes out to thin air, and stares at his claw confused. Reappearing behind Chaos, Sephiroth pulls out his long sword and stabs it through his side. His eyes slowly became human, but his body was still the same, taking his last opportunity Chaos spins and scratches Sephiroth's chest, leaving three deep gashes he then holds onto his body and squeezes. His strength was weakening but with his last breath Chaos he threw Sephiroth towards his ship. His body cracked as his frame his the black metal. His body went rigid but Chaos did not give in, channeling all his anger, all his strength and all his hate he created a large swirl of black and red flames.

"Oh boy…" Yuffie says covering her eyes.

"Satan Impact." Chaos roars throwing all of the flames at Sephiroth until he was consumed. Taking deep breaths Chaos fell to one knee, Yuffie rushed to his side.

"Hello! He's still alive!" Rinoa shouted from a speakerphone that was connected to the control room. An old lady wiped her tears as she heard this,

"He is? My cat Wilbert is still alive? Oh how wonderful."

"Not you! I mean Sephiroth." Rinoa couldn't help but roll her eyes and slap her forehead with her palm. "What's with these people?"

"Vincent, you alright."

"Never better Yuffie." Yuffie smiled sadly as Vincent's voice returned, along with his eyes. But he was still trapped inside the body of Chaos. As the flame cleared you could only see a mass heap of melted metal. A large hole had been boiled into the ship, obviously unable to be used in its condition. The large heap moved and parts of the metal flew out to reveal Sephiroth and his one wing.

"This isn't over Valentine or you Strife. I will get the girl." With that he flew off holding his broken arm, Yuffie blinked at how many gashes he now had in his pale skin and his wing was singed on the outside.

"You did good Valentine." Cid pulls out another cigarette and lights it up, taking a few puffs he forms a smoke circle and smirks. Chaos then returned to Vincent, he had a deep wound in his side and he was loosing a lot of blood. Yuffie looked away momentarily and blushed, Vincent was topless.  
_'Bad Yuffie, he's hurt so you blush? Better help him.'_

"Oh! Quick get him to the castle, that wound is pretty serious." Aerith commands, saying a few Cure spells to help him along. She puts some pressure on the wound, Vincent grunts in shock and then is silent. Cloud and Zack take hold of Vincent and both carry him towards the castle, Aerith still close by. Yuffie trailed slowly behind with Leon. Both walked in silence, both stole glances at the other. Then suddenly, Yuffie spun around to face him and hugged Leon tightly. His arms wrapped around her body warmly and he rested his head on hers. She had changed a lot Leon had noted, but she was still Yuffie.

"I missed you Squall." Yuffie said her face buried in his clothes.

"I missed you too, and it's Leon." Letting go of 'Leon' she gave him a wide smile.

"So brat, did ya find out anything interesting?" Yuffie nodded enthusiastically at Cid.

"I dunno why Seph is after me, but I found this." Yuffie pulled out the large map she had found from inside the locked room. "It has all the worlds on here, see? And most of them are crossed out. It's strange. It's as if someone is looking for something."

"Or someone." Leon says running his finger across each of the crossed out worlds. "Why does Olympia have a 'P7' next to it?"

"Maybe they found something there?" Yuffie answered Leon's question with another.

"Sure did alright, they found Kairi." Cid says gruffly. Leon nods remembering.

"That's it. 'P7', Princess 7. They kidnapped Kairi at the Coliseum yesterday."

"What the heck ARE they looking for?" The ninja asks slightly getting annoyed with all of these questions, which were starting to confuse her.

"Yuffie read that small print, my eyes aren't what they used to be." Yuffie giggled.

"Ok Gramps. It says, '13th Order, Target: Keyblade Mas-'."

"Mas? M-A-S? Whats that?" Leon scratches the back of his neck in frustration. Cid blows out some more smoke watching Leon intently. At that moment he reminded the pilot of someone else, someone younger. Sora.

"Keyblade Master. They're looking for Sora." Cid forms a smug grin on his wrinkled face; he was on a roll.

"Gramps, you may be old but ya sure are clever. At times anyway."

"Cheeky little-"

"Okay, let's get this up to the others. Yuffie do you know who the 13th Order are?" Leon asks as he takes the lead. Yuffie and Cid walk behind him.

"Nope."

"The ones who attacked Traverse Town, kidnapped Kairi, and are after Sora are the Organization or the 13th Order. They go by two names. Have you seen any of them on Sephiroth's ship?"

"Well jeez Squall of course I have since they have two titles. How the heck am I supposed to know what they look like Squall?" Leon growls, he hated being called Squall. Especially more than once at one time. Opening the gate to the Castle he took a deep breath.

"Ok, they all wear dark black robes. One of them has spiky red hair and the other has spiky blue hair."

"Would that be blue? Or Electric blue spikes?" Yuffie questions. Not trying to be awkward but just questioning more detail.

"Blue is blue Yuffie."

"Hmm… well that sounds a lot like Axel and Zexion. Zexion's cool."

"No they are not cool. What did they want?"

"I don't know Axel kept saying something about Castle Oblivion. And some bait for someone. Zexion was cool though."

"They are not cool. Castle Oblivion… have you ever seen it?"

"Uh… no. Squall I've been imprisoned on a war ship, not sight seeing!" By now Cid was in fits of laughter.

"Alright! Let's just take this to the others." The door to the Castle was already open, by now the sun was beginning to set. Painting warm reds, oranges and pinks into the sky. The three walked into the Castle, Cid was still chuckling. " And Zexion is cool! Now, all I know about them are, that Namine is in Castle Oblivion and 'will prove to be a great asset in their plan' . Riku, well he's looking for Sora and Kairi with a King. And Roxas is-"

"Right here." He blonde smiled at the top of the flight of steps. His black robe was untied showing his cream and black clothes underneath. Pulling out his weapon Leon watched him closely.  
"Squall relax he's a traitor remember? Besides he's helping us."  
"How do ya know that?" Cid asks keeping his eyes on the teen.  
"Well, he's a friend of Kairi's. So…" Leon then lowers his blade but keeps his guard up.  
"Where is everyone else?" Roxas asks, Yuffie blinked at the similarities between him and Sora.  
"Wow! You're just like Sora!" Roxas only shook his head.  
"Well something would be wrong if I wasn't." Yuffie tilted her head to the side now she was beyond confused. "Take me to the others and let's piece this together. You only know fragments." Roxas smiles curtly as Leon nods and leads the way.  
"I think I'll need more than my ol' cigs after this. A stiff drink maybe." Cid moans.

* * *

Her eyes open slightly; blinking a few times they open wider to see a grey wall. Groaning she sits up, her whole world was spinning. Holding her head in her palms she slowly stands to her feet and looks around. A large dog was watching her, his black tail wagging back and forth. Trotting up to her he sits by her feet, he looks quite happy to see her. Walking unsteadily over to some iron bars she sees a white wall, nothing else beyond. Stretching her neck she tries to see where this hallway leads. To other cells like this? An exit perhaps? Holding onto one of the bars she looks down at the dog. His blue collar had a gold name engraved into it. Sighing the teen brushes a hand through her dark red hair.

"Pluto where are we?" Kairi asks confused.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll stop it there. I'm so happy I've finally finished this chappie lol, so many WB in this one but I did it! Sorry for the poor quality, I'm really rusty. Now I've finished school I'll be brushing up on it by writing updates for all of you fine readers and reviewers. This story is almost over, another 4 chapters or so and it'll be done. Now to make me write more I need some reviews so I know that this is actually being read. Please make me a happy little writer, as writers love reviews, and click the button that lets you review me. Thanks for the support. Your authoress Kai xx 


	18. Familiar Faces

**A/N:** Ok I've set myself a challenge – to try and finish this story before I'm 16. Wish me luck with it – I'll need your support and reviews to do this so** (takes a deep breath)** here goes. There's some violence in this chapter, just thought I'd warn ya.

Disclaimer: I'm fed up of writing this – I own nothing – there happy now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.18 Familiar Faces**

"I don't like this, not one bit. Pluto where are we?" Kairi asked sitting herself against the bars, the yellow dog just blinked and sat infront of her, his tongue hanging out of his wide mouth. Kairi just sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was talking to a dog and actually expecting it to answer. The cell filled with silence, and only the soft thud of Pluto's tail hitting the floor was heard, the crimson haired girl merely drifted of into a world all her own.

"How could I have been so stupid? He will never find me here… neither will the others. Where are you Sora?" Pluto's ears picked up and he bounced infront of the Princess with glee. Kairi looked at the dog confused.

"What is it? Sora?" The dog started nodding as if he understood. Kairi was taken back by this and scratched behind Pluto's ears dumbly. "Uh… you know Sora? Where is he?"

"Well… looks like our little Princess has settled in after all. You were out for some time." Kairi stood up suddenly and faced the iron bars, griping two of them she called out,

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Pluto stood at her feet growling out into the hallway. Kairi didn't know what to expect so she simply kept her guard up.

"Feisty one aren't you? I'm Axel." A low voice boomed throughout the hallway, where it came from couldn't be pointed out as the echoes bounced from wall to wall.

"And I'm Zexion." Kairi snapped her head to the left where the second voice came from, a tall man walked towards her wearing a long black cloak. He had spiky electric blue hair that swept to one favored side. Pluto's growling calmed down slightly, but the dog still watched the man cautiously.

"You woke up sooner than expected Kai."

"That's Kairi to you…" She mumbled venomously. He simply nodded as if nothing had happened.

"I hope you slept well." He said genuinely leaning against the far white wall infront of her cell.

"Slept well? On the stone floor?"

"Are you going to give me sarcastic and witty comments on everything I say?" Kairi just answered with a harsh glare. "I suppose that's a yes."

"Where am I?" Kairi said quickly not caring if she sounded demanding.

"Castle Oblivion. Our headquarters."

"Our?" She raised a ruby brow.

"Yes the 13th Order, The Organization. Take your pick on the title. We're members of this group set out to open the final door and help to finish Ansem's work."

"Ansem is dead, Sora killed him at the door to Kingdom Hearts! He couldn't handle the light."

"Which I sense is strong in you. You're a Princess of Light aren't you? The seventh one he needed to open a door to the worlds heart."

"Quit asking me questions just so you can answer them yourself. It's pointless."

"True, but you don't seem to be the best conversation." He smiled wryly and kicked himself off the wall. Standing a few centimeters infront of the bars, Pluto began to growl again and Kairi took a step back.

"I believe you've made yourself a few new friends. The mutt there, being one of them, and Roxas the other."

"You know Roxas? Where is he? Is he alright?" Kairi stepped forward again leaning against the bars in desperation for answers. Their faces were so close that Kairi could smell the tinted mint in his warm breath.

"Of course he's fine. And who knows where he is. He'll be back soon with a report."

"What?" Kairi asked confused, her mind whirled with shock.

"You heard me." Zexion then turned around with a smirk.

Kairi shook her head, not wanting to believe it. _' This, this can't be right! Roxas is set out to help Sora, and help everyone else allied with him. He can't work for these – they're trying to kill him. Unless he lied? He betrayed me. Roxas…?' _

"I don't understand Zexion." Kairi spoke timidly, the man turned to face her clasping a small bag in one hand; a soft expression lined his calm face.

"He works for us Kairi, it may take some time to realize this and let it register."

"No… you're, you're lying!" Kairi shouted angrily, Pluto's head dropped not liking the Princess' rage.

"No Kairi I am not. This is the fact – Roxas works for us. He is out there right now searching the worlds and acting out as Sora's friend. He tricked you Kairi into believing him, you were just another obstacle he had to triumph." The broken princess shook her head, not believing, too stubborn to let this stranger make her mind sway.

"No…"

"Now get some rest, there's a small bed in the corner there and I'll give you your rations later." Kairi blankly walked to the dark corner and sat herself on the bed's edge. Pluto sat on her left rubbing his head on her arm comfortingly.

"Wait Zexion. Why am I here? Where's Sora."

"We don't know where he is. But we do know he'll be here sooner or later to rescue his damsel in distress. You'll lead him right into our trap – he'll be ours in no time." Zexion simply walked away and placed a dark hood over his head, once he was out of earshot Kairi let her first tears fall.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ok let me run through this again, you're Roxas. Right?" Yuffie asked again not quite understanding. Roxas took a deep breath. This teen was seriously testing his patience.

"Right, I'm Roxas. I 'work' for the 13th Order undercover, really I'm a spy working against them."

"Wait, now I'm lost." Yuffie said again raising her hand, Leon just growled.

"Shut up, let him talk!" Rinoa had to raise a brow with this. All he nagged on about was Yuffie while she wasn't here – now she was he wasn't interested in her and she annoyed him?

"Leon! Don't talk to her like that, I'm surprised at you!" Rinoa said angrily, Yuffie threw a grin her way in thanks.

"Ok domestics later, now we listen." Cloud snapped, the room fell silent again as Roxas took another breath.

"Ask questions after I'm finished. I spy on the 13th Order for Sora's location, wherever they decide to go I try to go earlier. I'm trying to protect Sora and until a week or so ago I was unsure why." Pausing Roxas gave Yuffie a weary glance as she only bit her lip to keep herself from talking.

"See I had this weird dream; there was Sora, Kairi and this other boy Riku. All were standing on this stained glass platform; suddenly I had these two Keyblades in my hands. A lot of other things happened in that dream but that's not what's important, I woke up with the Keyblades and somehow I knew I had to find and protect Sora from these cloaked guys. Somehow I knew about the heartless and I knew I had to protect people from them." Yuffie nodded her head, her childlike mind finally understood. She sat down cross-legged on the floor looking up at Roxas as if he was telling a story to a toddler.

"Axel, one of the members, kept coming to me wherever I went and threatened that I tell him where Sora is. I told him I didn't know and that I would never tell him. I kept getting these migraines or something of the sort not long after. I think something was happening to Sora and it was affecting me too. I never wanted to be a Keyblade Master but now I have no choice, it's who I am. I joined the Order to use them – to try and find Sora and sort this out. I'm connected to Sora but not in the way Kairi was."

"Stop! I'm lost!" Grumbles were heard amongst the gang but Yuffie didn't care, she hated getting confused with important things. "Aw shut up! I don't understand the connected part." Roxas only shook his head and smiled, he was expecting at least someone to question.

"Kairi is connected with Sora by heart, in a way both are one. I'm connected to Sora in a deeper way. I practically am Sora."

"Huh!" Yuffie stood up and opened her mouth about to speak.

"I'm Sora's shell. When he fought the heartless and became one himself to sacrifice Kairi's heart a year ago, a part of him was missing. Just like when Kairi lost her heart, a part of her was missing too. I am a non-existent one, a NEO. I won't exist when I return to Sora. I'll combine with him again so he will be whole."

"This is too much to register now, okay so you are Sora? In a shell-like way?"

"Yes Yuffie. Only, Sora is gradually losing the will of light. He's fought for so long against the darkness that it's becoming all he knows. That is me, I'm his light."

"No! Kairi's his light, she's what keeps him going." Yuffie pointed out, Aerith nodded in agreement.

"She does have a point Roxas."

"Kairi's his goal, his light to keep going. Everyone has a part of them that is light. Kairi is Sora's light but so am I. I'm his light side. Not his light, but the part of him that believes in the light. Like his will or conscience."

"Like his innocence? And childhood memories? Pure things. They're regarded as someone's light. You're everything good about him?" Aerith questioned, Roxas just nodded with a grin.

"But wouldn't that mean Sora is evil now, since he's darkness?" Zack spoke up, a look of fear touched the expressions of each gang member.

"Not exactly. You're forgetting Kairi. She's still his light whether he's in darkness or light. He's still not evil because of the connection with her."

"Thank gawd for that. Sheesh don't scare me like that Shell-boy." Yuffie gave him a playful shove.

"This is a lot to take in. Does Sora know any of this?" Cloud asked pulling out his blade.

"No I don't think so."

"Where's Yuffie?" Rinoa asked suddenly, Aerith sighed annoyed.

"Walking again, she hasn't lost her old habit. She'll be okay since she never goes far."

"Does she just walk out like that?"

"If she's confused or annoyed, or maybe bored then yes Rinoa she does." Aerith giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gawd that was difficult. Ok Sora has a shell of light made into a human named Roxas. Sora has to combine with Roxas to make himself whole again and Kairi is the only thing keeping Sora from the madness of the darkside. Okay I think I get it. Why the heck couldn't he just say that? I mean sheesh I'm not stupid."

"Gawrsh Sora, do ya think these people will, uh know where Kairi is?"

"I'm not sure Goofy, I just know she's in trouble. But something is leading me here, nothing strong but, just a feeling I guess." Yuffie paused in her tracks. _'No way am I that lucky to find them...'_ Yuffie peered over the wall to see the trio of friends scouting the new Hollow Bastion. They walked on by not seeing the ninja above them, following them briskly Yuffie leapt to another wall.

"Hey!" The three friends looked up to see the older ninja with a bright smile on her face. "Well speak of the devil, look who actually decided to drop in and see us! About time Mister! It's been a damn year. Aerith was going psycho on us!"

"Yuffie!" Sora grinned, Yuffie jumped off the wall to greet them, seeing him now taller than her she pouted.

"Quit growing!" Donald just laughed. "Quiet shrimp, I'm still taller than you! Ha!" giving Sora another glance she had to worry of his choice of colours. _' Black? Maybe Roxas was right…But then again I'm wearing black, with white. But it's a slimming colour! Aerith said that – gah Yuffie! Stay on track!'_

The taller yet younger boy wore a black hoody and long shorts, along with a pair of black trainers. The clothes weren't quite that simple as flashes of yellow were visible on his top. Yuffie couldn't help but show disappointment.

"Yuf, you okay? How's everyone?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long time. You've changed. And yeah everyone's fine, just looking for you."

"Have you seen Kairi?" Eep, Yuffie wasn't expecting that question so quickly.

"Uhh… hehehe um, I … uh I uh? Hee?" Yuffie only gave him a toothy grin; Sora already knew the answer.

"Where is she Yuffie?" He asked seriously, her shoulders hunched over in a huff of sadness. Her eyes were glued to the dirt floor, as she feared the look on his face.

"She was kidnapped yesterday by these cloaked guys. Vincent and Riku did what they could to protect her, but they couldn't hold out for long."

"Riku? He's still alive! And who's Vincent?"

"It's a long story, and a confusing one believe me right now I think I know more about you than you do. Come with me, there's someone you should meet."

"I can't Yuffie, where did they take her? I need to find her."

"I wasn't there how am I supposed to know! I had to save my own damsel like ass at the time! Just follow me this way and you'll get your damn answers alright? Sheesh boys! So damned self centered at what they want!" Donald only shook his feathered head and chuckled at the girls rant. "Quiet bird brain." His small fists curled as she muttered a harsh comment to him.

---------------------------------------------------

A lone figure walked along the stone structures of Castle Oblivion, his fists were tightened as another luring pain surged through his body. His eyes were masked with some cloth and the soft _ting _of his own dark Keyblade sounded as he walked. Slowly but surely he was getting further and further away from the Castle until, another zap of pain. His aqua eyes squinted together and his teeth were clenched, as this time the pain didn't go. Falling to his knees into a large puddle he ripped the black cloth from his eyes, his eyes flashed to a dark orange, then returned to it's tranquil aqua.

"Wha…is happening… to…me?" Riku muttered short of breath. His skin tone changed to a dark tan, looking at his hands confused he held his head. Another shock of pain. Forcing himself to stand Riku ran from the Castle, not really sure where he was going to go. His eyes turned to an unnatural dark orange that pierced through the dark night. His skin tanned extremely, and his mind felt in two. He knew he had to meet up with someone here but he couldn't handle the pain, stumbling several times he made his way further from the Castle.

--------------------------------------------------

Kairi groggily woke up to the sound of quiet clashing and muttering. Using her arm she sat herself up and with her other hand began rubbing the sleep from her lilac eyes. Pluto slept soundly at her feet slightly snoring, if dogs can possibly snore. Carefully swinging her feet over the side of her bed she stretched lazily and looked out into the hallway outside her cell. Standing up unsteadily she walked over to the bars, looking far right she found nothing. _'What was that noise?' _Turning her neck she looked left to see Zexion and his other friend, Axel she guessed. Their backs were to her cell but their unusual hair colours could easily identify them. Soft clanging sounds came from whatever they were doing; Kairi tilted her head and yawned.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Kairi mumbled, Axel looked over his shoulder at her then nudged Zexion in the ribs for his attention. Both sets of eyes watched the sleepy Princess and she just stared back dumbly. "Well? Whatcha doing?" Kairi asked again with a little more force. Axel raised a light red brow.

"Sorting out your rations if you have to know 'Princess'." His said mockingly. Zexion only shrugged and continued sorting out what Kairi could and couldn't have. Axel walked towards her cell and leaned against the bars. His eyes had small bags underneath them and his turquoise eyes were slightly blood-shot. When was the last time the guy slept? Was he living off caffeine? Pluto began to stir. Zexion picked up a tray of different foods and waited behind Axel.

"Okay, stand over there with your hands behind your back, face the wall." Axel said bored, he sounded like he'd said this more than once before as he whipped out the keys to her prison. Pushing a key into the lock he eyed the girl suspiciously, not noticing the dog now wide-awake with his eyes fixed on the door. Turning the key twice a soft click was heard and carefully the redhead opened the door, Zexion rolled his eyes at his companion's caution and simply walked in. Kairi looked over her shoulder and took note of who was where. _'Zexion's inside, Axel's fixed to that door…Pluto.'_ With an idea in mind Kairi let out a short scream, making Zexion flinch he dropped some of the rations onto her single bed. Growling annoyed he knelt down and began cleaning.

"What!" Axel shot a glare her way, although she couldn't see it.

"There's … he, Sora!" Axel looked confused as he looked to Zexion for some help; he was the brain of the two. "Are you having a vision or a fit or something?"

"He's so close. I see him!" Kairi mumbled anything she could think of, with her back to them all they needed to hear was her voice. Axel rushed over to Kairi's side, abandoning the doorway. Pluto leapt off the bed and sprinted to the door, scrambling down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him. Kairi elbowed Axel in the stomach causing him to hunch over. _'I'm so stupid I should've thought of this before.'_

Her hands were limp at her side; a burst of blue flame engulfed them to her wrists. Swirls of darker purple circled the blue fire and Zexion and Axel couldn't help but mentally question the security. Zexion took a step towards her; she stuck out her hand and wagged her index finger tutting. Using the other hand she flicked her wrist at Axel, who for a split second panicked. Nothing happened. Axel sighed and smirked.

"I'm so glad that magic can't be used here." Wiping his brow he walked straight past her and looked down the hallway for the escaping dog. " I thought they had slipped up with the charms in these cells for a second there." Axel laughed. Zexion only nodded and left her cell, which was then locked and the key pocketed. Kairi only smirked another idea in mind.

"Let's go after that dog, I don't trust it. He's too, fluffy." Axel spoke venomously, his friends dark eyes were fixed on Kairi.

"No point. What can a mutt do?" Kairi began to giggle with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "What?" Zexion asked irritated.

"Your little charm for these cells, clever. You thought of it?" Waiting for a response Zexion nodded. "Well there's something you must have forgotten." Sticking one hand (which was now no longer in flames) out of the cell she used her finger to draw them towards her, Axel was the closest as he put his ear to her mouth.

Grabbing his collar of his cloak she hit him roughly against the bars, his hollow head collided with the metal and made a dull _clang_. Pushing him back Kairi did the same again, bashing his head against the bars. Throwing him back into Zexion she flicked her other flamed wrist and sent them both crashing harshly against the wall.

"You forgot to charm the corridors too." _'Come on Pluto, run…'_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Yuffie burst into the room to find, Cloud, Roxas and Vincent were missing.

"The hell! Where are they?" The older teen ninja pointed to the floor where they once stood. Aerith smiled as she found Sora behind her.

"Sora!" Rushing to the now older boy she gave him a motherly hug and greeted Donald and Goofy with a smile. "Where have you been? Have you been eating correctly? Not hurt are you?" Aerith picked up his chin and examined his face from different angles looking for any sign of something wrong. Sora only chuckled,

"I'm fine Aerith-"

"Yo." Yuffie waved, no one took notice of her, except for Zack who decided only to sit back at laugh. She huffed childishly and tapped her foot on the floor. "Oi!" With attention now fully on her she beamed. "Where are they? I found Spike the second and I want to take him to Shell–boy."

"Oh, um. Vincent headed to the Library I think. I don't know where the other two are."

"Who are we talking about? And who's Vincent?" Sora questioned.

"Cloud and Roxas. We don't know where they are, although the kid's most probably left now." Leon said dully, his usual monotone kicking in.

"Roxas?" Donald patted his webbed foot against the laminated floor like Yuffie had done moments earlier; Yuffie snickered at the sound it made.

"Oh, could that eh be that boy Sora? The one with Keyblades?" Goofy said with a hand to his chin. Sora nodded as his brows drew together.

"You don't know where he is? Why do you trust him?" Sora recalled the time when Roxas had fought with Sora, "and I need to know where Kairi is." Leon threw a glare at the now impish Yuffie.

"You told him already? You and your mouth!" His fist slammed against the counter in annoyance, since when has this been such a big deal for him?

"Hey listen here fur-queer boy! I didn't slip up or anything, he kinda asked me that as a first question, I was to panicked to say anything of use. And besides considering I wasn't even there what could I have said?" Leon opened his mouth to speak. "Shut up, I'm talking. You know what Squall you've become a real ass, the main reason I tried escaping that place was to find you and to say sorry for everything I had done." Becoming quieter Yuffie turned her back to him, "…I wish I'd never met you those years ago Squall Leonhart." With that she walked out of the control room and headed for the Library. An uncomfortable silence filled the room she left behind, not even a knife could cut this tension.

"Just like old times eh?" Sora chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Giving up he sighed and hunched his shoulders. "Well, we'll talk about Kairi when we find Cloud. Maybe he knows something. I'll go looking for him in the grounds and village." Aerith nodded and handed him three small phials.

"Just incase you're low on supplies." Sora rolled his eyes, Aerith reminded him of his mother.

-----------------------------------------------

Vincent stood motionless against the wall, like some kind of gothic statue, as his breathing was hardly noticeable. Hearing someone open the door he looked over to find a woman with long dark hair and wine eyes. She looked around Aerith's age, and fighting gloves were on her fists. She looked extremely familiar.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here." Vincent only blinked.

"It's not a problem." He said after a short silence.

"I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockheart." She held out her hand politely for a handshake, Vincent eyed her hand and gave her his organic hand. "I didn't catch your name." She asked curiously.

"Valentine. Vincent Valentine." Tifa stepped back and let go of his hand. Her face paled as she opened her mouth slightly, changing her mind she closed it and just stared.

"Tifa… aren't you supposed to be dead?" Vincent muttered slightly amused at her shocked expression.

"Same can be said for you Vince…" Vincent chuckled and shook his head, his long coal hair framed his masculine face.

"We'll question that later, why are you here Tifa?"

"I'm looking for Cloud."

"Ahh… I think he's out in the far grounds, away from the castle and village. It's a remote place, I'm sure you remember it." Without mentioning a goodbye she left as soon as she arrived. A moment later ranting was heard, it sounded like only one person and it was getting louder. Again the pine door opened, a fuming and upset ninja entered with her fists balled at her sides. Her headband was lop-sided and it tilted to one side, but she didn't seem to care.

"Yuffie did you see anyone leave here?" Yuffie shook her head dumbly and slammed the door shut; she glared through it as though she's slammed the door in someone's face. _' Was Tifa real?' _Shaking his head he finally registered the younger woman's distress.

"What is wrong?" The taller 'vampire' walked over to the short haired teen.

"He's such an ass!" Vincent already knew who she was talking about. _'Leonhart.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"Gawrsh Sora, do ya think that Cloud is actually here?"

"If I know Cloud, he'll be somewhere remote. This looks like the right place." Sora answered pulling out a Keyblade he wandered over to where a figure stood alone looking out at the Castle.

"Is that Cloud?" Donald asked copying Sora he pulled out his Staff.

"Cloud?" Sora said hesitantly, the blonde man turned to face them with a stiff smile on his face. "What're you doing out here?" Sora paused as Cloud pulled out his large weapon. "… Cloud?"

"Something's not right. Sora move…" Cloud walked towards the center and looked up at the sky as if waiting for something. The trio did as they were told and stayed near the edges, away from the blonde soldier.

"Cloud what-" Cloud raised a hand to silence the curious teen. Silence. The wind picked up and Cloud gripped his sword tightly, looking everywhere including the sky.

"Ah, the puppet I see. Still alive?" A dark voice asked. A twisted smile formed on his pale face as his long silver hair was blown by the wind. The long sword glinted in the setting sun, which easily caught Clouds eye.

"You know what I'm really getting sick of seeing you." Cloud muttered coldly, his eyes now locked onto his opponent.

"You don't have your Mage with you this time. Pity, I was hoping to finish her off."

"You took her from me once, you wont again Sephiroth."

"You are weak Cloud, allowing a woman to make you this way. Pathetic." Sephiroth drew his sword as his wing expanded gently lowering him to the ground.

"Same can be said for you. Have a soft spot for Yuffie don't you?"

"Never." He spat in response. Cloud only laughed to himself.

"Typical clueless remnant."

"I am not a remnant…" Sephiroth said icily ready to attack. Cloud took a defensive stance instantly with his guard high.

"Funny, not so long ago I said something similar. Maybe again the odds will turn against you." Sephiroth snarled and flew at Cloud, Sora jumped back not expecting the speed.

"What the hell? I've seen his guy before what is he?" Sora asked over the clashing of sharpened weapons.

"Uh, some sort of Angle?" Goofy shrugged watching the fight.

"He's a Fallen Angel Goofy, A-n-g-e-l." Donald shook his head.

The two rival blades clashed, Cloud had drastically improved. Taking note of this Sephiroth flew up giving himself an advantage.

"You're a coward as well?" Cloud no longer had his wing, so using 'Sonic Blade.' He jumped into the air and twisted, his sword shone a blue aura. Slamming the blade into the ground a strong wave of energy flew at the one-winged man, its trail left deep in the hard ground. Sephiroth teleported behind him and sped towards the confused soldier, Sora was about to run in to help when a woman blocked the attack. Ducking from another blow she threw a hard punch at his shoulder. Sephiroth glared and spun away from one of her kicks, with his blade near her throat. Cloud pushed her out of the way and shook his head of whirling thoughts. The dark haired woman held her scraped side and slowly found her feet.

Sephiroth took advantage of his confusion and quickly sent his sword diagonally upwards. Jumping back Cloud ignored his cut shoulder and quickly slashed at his wing and side, thick vital liquid slowly dripped from his deep wound.

"Tell me Cloud what is it that makes you stronger? What is it that is so important to you? Mind if I take all of that away…so you're left with nothing but memories." Cloud glared as his nemesis flew up high again about to use of one his strongest attacks, Meteor. Cloud jumped up and somehow managed to fly towards him. A gold glow engulfed his sword and himself; Sora squinted to see what was happening.

Cloud held his sword up high, fragments of the strong metal flew off and surrounded the confused Fallen Angel. Glowing brighter Cloud flew up and attacked him; flying past him he picked up part of his sword and sunk the sharp shard into his side. Doing the same with each shard at lightening speed. Hovering above the heavily wounded warrior he spun and slashed his sword down his back, landing on the ground Cloud smiled and held his hand open for his falling blade. The bloodied fragments and shards fell around him and the same glow surrounded Sephiroth. An immense amount of light shone from the defeated foe. Shielding his Mako eyes Cloud looked at the ground where only a single black feather led.

"Woah. He has to teach me to do that." Sora said from his spot, as the light faded nothing was seen, just a few singed feathers floating to the ground.

"Remain just a memory this time Sephiroth…" Cloud muttered watching the feathers fall.

"Yo Blondy!" Sora called as he ran over to his ally. "Great work, mind teaching me that?" Sora grinned; Cloud only ruffled his messy hair.

"Someday kid."

"Uh… Cloud? Who is that?" Goofy questioned innocently pointing to the female fighter who had saved him. Cloud followed his finger to the wine-eyed friend, his jaw fell and his sword clattered against the floor.

"It can't be…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh where could he be? He was supposed to be here. I sure hope he's alright." Sighing he leaned against a large rock outside Castle Oblivion where his companion, Riku, was supposed to be. "Poor fella, having to get used to that change." A short-cloaked King began to pace back and forth again, his ears perked at the sound of distance barking. "Pluto?" King Mickey dropped his hood and pulled out his own gold Kingdom Key as a bunch of heartless chased after his beloved dog. There was only the odd handful of Shadows, quite simple to disperse. His dog hid behind it's master the whole time. Wagging its tail happily as the last of the crowd was taken care off Pluto barked and jumped up to Mickey licking his chin.

"I missed ya buddy. You're not supposed to be here," Mickey said slightly worried. "Now do you know where Riku is?" Pluto sat down glumly. "I guess not, Sora? Uh, Kairi?" Pluto's ebony ears perked up with joy and he began bouncing around at the mention of Kairi's name.

"You know where the Princess is? Where?" Pluto used his tail and pointed it towards the Castle. "Ahh, she will be safe. Namine will find her." Mickey rubbed behind his dogs ears, Pluto just watched the Castle somewhat worried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I think I'll stop it here. Sorry it's not as much as I expected but at least I did it on time right? Hehehe. Sorry for the suckiness of this chappie, I've rewritten most of this so many times that I don't even know if it makes sense. I kinda forced the parts of this out so it might not seem like my usual flowing writing. I just had a lot to cover in this chapter so I'm sorry for the choppiness, it won't happen again. Well I gotta dash or I'll be late for my flight (Is going away on hols) So I hope I get at least some friendly reviews when I come back

Thanks to all of my reviewers, I wouldn't be here typing like this if it wasn't for you. Enjoy and review, no flames please. Keep it friendly Kai xoxo


End file.
